It takes all kinds of kinds
by President Raggy
Summary: AU where Anna is a feisty sorority president and Elsa her classmate, eventual friend, possible lover and you'll just have to read the darn thing to find out!
1. sisters do as sisters should

**A/N:** ayyyyyy I am just getting this out because I wanted to do a modern-day Elsanna fic and sorority life is something I really am familiar with and love. :) Elsa shows up next chapter. "Hey Raggy, how will you deal with them being sisters in the canon?" you may ask. And I will answer, "Patience, gentle readers!"

Holla at me on tumblr-username is gretchenwienershadcracked. I am IsPizzaACarb on Twitter.

Set technically last October at Ohio State University, moving forward from there.

There are two characters in this chapter who aren't Disney-related, so don't break your brains trying to figure them out. ;)

* * *

**Sorority terms:**

**Chapter meeting:** A formal meeting for the sorority.

**Executive or exec board:** The leaders of the sorority. Usually the president, recruitment chair, new member educator, secretary, treasurer, and one or more others.

**Recruitment or rush:** Formal and informal recruitment are special times when the sorority actively seeks out new members. Formal recruitment is a long weekend where potential new members (PNMs) visit each different sorority house to see where their best fit may be. During informal recruitment, sororities hold small events to get to know girls and may ask them later on if they want to join the sorority.

**PNM:** potential new member

**Bid:** A formal invitation to join the sorority.

**The house or the chapter:** Another way of saying "the girls" or "the sorority."

**Philanthropy and/or service:** Technically, "philanthropy" is charitable giving and "service" is doing charitable work out in the community. I have seen them used interchangably.

**Nationals/Headquarters/HQ:** The national governing body of the sorority, probably headquartered wherever the sorority was founded.

**Founders or founding sisters:** The original members of the sorority, who created it and set goals and ideals.

**Note:** Zeta Kappa is not an actual sorority-I made it up for this story. :)

* * *

The executive board sat in an awkward silence as their new president, with a shout of apology, ran into the house ten minutes late and immediately into the bathroom.

"My hair is a hot..._fuck!_" They heard a clatter. "I'll be right there!"

It had been a month of upheaval for Zeta Kappa Sorority. Their former president and several members of the executive board, along with some other seniors, had just been kicked out of the house.

Allegations of "dirty rushing," or illegal recruitment tactics, had been following them since last year. The house average GPA was at an all-time low. Philanthropy work had taken a back seat to social events-huge, technically illegal ragers with some of the fraternities.

When some of the new Zeta Kappa girls were rushed to the hospital for alcohol poisoning at one of these parties, it was the last straw. Headquarters stepped in and demanded a change.

So, they got it. The president, the recruitment chair, the social chair, the new member educator and several other seniors were forced to step down. A representative from HQ came in to give the girls a very stern lesson on standards and the importance of Zeta Kappa's founding ideals.

And so, in mid-October, the sisters found themselves needing some new leadership.

And in an unprecedented move, the entire house voted in a sophomore to be their new president. Anna Johnson was bold, she was outspoken, she was strong-but she also loved her sisterhood with all her heart, was the person in the house with the most service hours, was the one who got even the most surly sister motivated and excited about ZK.

Technically, she was the house mother as well-Anna didn't have anywhere to go in the summer, so she worked out an agreement with Nationals to stay in the sorority house and take care of things while she worked her summer job.

And now, here she was, stumbling into the meeting room upstairs with one shoe on.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, collapsing into one of the overstuffed chairs. Her strawberry-blonde hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. "Some fucker was-oh shit," she said, covering up her badge. Swearing was not allowed if you had your badge on, but Anna usually just covered up her badge and went on swearing. "Sorry, founding sisters! Some fucker was printing, like, a whole book at the library so I couldn't get what I needed."

She took a deep breath and dug through her bag. "I'll get the one fixed here soon-shit, forgot to write that down-shit," she said, covering her badge again. "Sorry, founding sisters!"

The rest of the exec board gaped at her for a second as she pulled out her planner and a stack of papers.

"Okay," she said, scribbling something in the book and looking up with a smile. "Welcome to our new exec board. I hope you're all ready for some changes-remember that when Rebecca was here from HQ, she told us we should focus on one or two things while we work our way back into good standing with Ohio State and with National Headquarters."

She waved the papers in the air. "I sent out a survey asking the rest of the sisters what they think we should focus on, and here are the results." She handed the stack to Charlotte, her new recruitment chair, and waited patiently as the other members of exec board got a copy. "What are some themes you see?"

She looked with a note of pride at her assembled sisters: Charlotte, the recruitment chair; Jasmine, the new member educator; Kida, the programming chair; Maria, the treasurer; Sarah, the secretary; and Belle, the academics chair. Maria and Sarah were the only ones left from the old administration.

"Looks like a lot of the girls want us to focus on recruiting new members," said Jasmine, thumbing through the pages and tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "How many bids can we give out this semester?"

"Well, considering we had 10 sisters deactivate over the past month or so, and since we had five spots open...we can give out 15 bids this semester," Charlotte replied brightly. "Hitting that would get us to 68 girls in the house before we go to formal recruitment."

"What's the quota going to be for that?" asked Anna.

"Depends on how many girls sign up. Last year, I think quota was 21. So, at the absolute maximum, we'll have 89 sisters next semester. That's the absolute max."

"Cool," said Anna brightly. "So, if we're going to focus on recruitment, we need to talk about what kind of girls we are looking for…Belle, what's the house GPA going to be, all things considered?"

"Right now, we're at a 2.89," came the reply.

"Anyone on academic probation?"

"A few."

"Hmm."

"Anna, you're not thinking of just recruiting smart girls, are you?" piped up Maria.

"Nah, but it's a thought," the president replied with a wink. "Who do you think we should recruit? What do you want the house to look like next semester? This is for all of you-not just Maria."

"I'd like to see the GPA go up," said Belle. "But we shouldn't just recruit people for brains."

"Or looks," Charlotte said, twirling her blonde hair around her finger. "I'm not going to go chasing people just because they're pretty. I don't think that's a very good reflection of our values."

"Good call," said Anna excitedly, leaning forward. "Values-that's a good thing to touch on. Girls who share our values." She smiled. "We haven't been really known for that lately, have we?"

She said it with a smile on her face, but it lingered in the air heavily.

"Now, when I joined this house, I joined it for sisterhood. I joined for the promise of becoming a better and more well-rounded woman, for serving the community and learning leadership skills. And I have done a lot of that-and a whole lot more. But I've also, honestly, seen actions that I don't think reflect well at all on our creed or what we strive to stand for.

"When we wear our badges, when we wear our letters on our chest, I want it to stand for more than what it has lately. I want people to see me and think, 'there goes the president of ZK! I can't believe how many of them I saw at Relay for Life!' I want them to say 'There goes Jasmine, have you seen how many wonderful, smart, passionate new sisters she is mentoring?' I want us to get back to the right reasons for being here. Like it says in the creed: "'_I pledge my heart, my soul, my deepest self.'"_

"'_To our sisterhood and to these ideals_,'" the others chimed in. "'_To those I may meet only in passing, to those whose lives I strive to better, to those I cherish and admire. I promise always my best self, my unwavering love, my deepest understanding. I promise to stand with the downtrodden, to work for a better world. To myself, I promise to give freely, to learn without ceasing, to grow from within, that my time with my sisters and all I meet may stand as testament of the love of Zeta Kappa and the promises I have made.'_"

Anna paused for a minute to let those words settle in. "We say that every week," she said softly, "and I think we should all start to live it every week."

There was a smile on every face in the room.

"This sisterhood is important to me," she said. "You all know that-this is the only family I really have."

The room grew still. Anna Johnson did not often play the Orphan Card, but when she did…

_Well._ It had quite the effect on people.

Later that evening, in front of the entire chapter, she repeated those same sentiments.

"This is the only family I really have. You girls know that I love you above all else. And I want this sisterhood to grow, I want to make it better. I want to share our values with other people. I want to share all of you with other people. And I hope you all are willing to take our sisterhood to the next level and welcome new people into our lives. Because this sisterhood is for life. And we are going to make it great."

There wasn't usually much applause at weekly chapter meetings, but the room was filled that night.


	2. hey girl

**A/N**: Thanks to those of you I have picked up along the way! My first reviewer suggested that I should give some of the characters Disney names-I did want to shy away from that, and I think that the barrage of names I threw at you in the first chapter will probably not all be important as we learn more about Anna and Elsa's relationship. I kind of want to stick to this fandom and not throw a ton of other folks in, but I do understand that all those names may have been a turn-off!

We will see a Frozen character or two-look out for someone next chapter who you will hopefully recognize in his anthropomorphic state!

* * *

A flurry of leaves swept into the lobby of Buckeye Pets Foundation along with a fired-up sorority girl.

Zeta Kappa had two main philanthropies: No Kid Hungry, which worked to eliminate childhood hunger in America, was one. And animal welfare was the second.

In the past, they had just tossed money at the problem or half-assed a fundraiser. But Anna was having none of that. There were, like, a thousand animal rescues in Columbus and she had never even been in one. It was a perfect opportunity for her to get sisters out and active in the community.

Anna leaned an elbow on the counter and opened up Twitter. She had just started a new account for the house and wanted to take the opportunity to hype up her sisterhood as much as possible.

"Thinking of organizing volunteer day at BuckeyePetsFdn," she typed, adding at least five exclamation points and posting it.

She tapped her toes as she waited for an employee. The lobby was clean and friendly-looking, a burnt orange color on the walls barely visible behind rows and rows of animal photos.

"Coming, sorry!" she heard another girl's voice. A young woman with platinum-blonde hair pushed open the door behind the counter. Anna smiled-the girl had a big orange cat draped around her shoulders like a scarf, and had animal hair all over her navy blue shirt.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the girl said in a slightly raspy voice, looking up with a smile.

"Oh, hey!" Anna exclaimed. "You're in my Spanish lit class!"

The girl's bright blue eyes crinkled. "Oh, hey Anna," she said. "What's up?"

_Shit,_ Anna thought. _What is her-ah, that's right,_ she thought, glancing at the girl's name tag. _It's Elsa._

"Hey yourself, Elsa!" she said brightly. "Um, I'm looking to volunteer here, actually."

"Great," Elsa said, the snoozing cat on her shoulder shifting as she rifled through papers on a desk. "We always need volunteers. When is open for you?"

"Well, it's not just me," Anna amended. "I'm hoping to get my sorority in here since one of our national philanthropies is animal welfare. I was thinking we could come here and see how everything works and then maybe, I dunno, help organize some adoption event on campus or maybe educate the general public somehow about the importance of spaying and neutering? I was reading online and, like, I was astonished at how many animals are put down because the population is too high." she felt her cheeks getting flushed. "And I just think that is so ridiculous that there are so many animals who need homes and then there are people out breeding them for like thousands of dollars, you know?"

Elsa was watching her with a bemused expression.

"Sorry, I just get fired up," Anna sighed.

"No, that's good," came the reply. "Trust me, I feel the same way."

"You guys don't...uh…"

"We try not to," the blonde said softly, looking down at her hands. "Only when animals are too sick or too hostile or too feral to be adopted out. And sometimes...when we don't have enough room..."

Anna felt a little deflated.

"Oh."

"I don't like it either," said Elsa, reaching up to scratch the cat on her shoulders and gently lift him over her head. "But sometimes we just need to."

"Well," Anna said, setting her chin stubbornly, "Maybe we can help with that."

"How many girls are in your sorority?"

"Right now, we only have 53."

"...only?"

Anna laughed. "Yeah, numbers have been down for us, but we're working on recruiting some new girls!"

Elsa opened a drawer, nudging the cat as she did so. "Well, let me see when we have an afternoon open. Do you want to do it before Thanksgiving break?"

"Oh yeah, totally, we can get our shit together before then." Anna leaned over the counter to stroke the cat. "What's his name?"

"His name is Crookshanks," Elsa said as she thumbed through the calendar. "That was Hermione's cat in 'Harry Potter.'"

"Um duh, of course it was!" said Anna. "I only read 'Prisoner of Azkaban'" like a hundred times. Too bad he didn't eat Wormtail when he had a chance, that dude is such a fucker."

The blonde looked up, amused. "Harry Potter fan, huh? I wouldn't have pegged you for that."

"What, sorority girls can't like HP?" The cat started purring as Anna scratched his ears. "Believe me, we're more than just parties and cute t-shirts. At least," she slumped partially onto the counter. "We're trying to be. Had some problems earlier in the semester."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

Anna's stomach dropped. "Really?"

"Mm, just bits and pieces," came the noncommittal reply, the blue eyes fixed on the calendar again.

"Like what?"

Elsa looked up.

"Sorry," said Anna, blushing a bit. "Don't mean to push the subject, I am just really working hard to change things around here."

The blonde smiled. "Well, how about we start changing things on Nov. 3? It's a Sunday, and that's usually when we do the most cleaning, reorganizing, etc. Plus, we'll get a big shipment of stuff in from the SPCA. My boss is having surgery the day before, so he won't be able to help."

Anna was already texting away, spreading the plans to some of the sorority sisters.

"I think we'll be more than happy to!"

"Great," said Elsa with a grin, and Anna found a smile sliding across her own face. "Tell the girls to wear something they might not mind getting dirty, would you?"

"Of course, of course." Anna spaced out for a moment, suddenly realizing she had never really talked to Elsa before, much less seen her this close, and she definitely hadn't seen those light freckles across her cheeks.

"Cool," Elsa said, still smiling after they held one anothers' gaze for a while. "Let me know how many will be coming, can you? Look me up on Facebook or on the student email list."

"Or I could just tell you in Spanish class," Anna said with a laugh, looking down to see a text coming in. "Hey, our service chair is on board with it, so that's good. I'll have her rally the troops."

She looked up, excited. "Hey, this will be great. And I'm sure we will be more than happy to help!" She pocketed her phone and stuck out her hand. "A pleasure doing business with you. And you, Crookshanks," she said, tapping the cat on his head with her other hand.

Elsa laughed and offered her own palm. "We'll see how pleasurable it is when I have your whole sorority picking up dog poop."

Anna shrugged as she clasped the other woman's slender hand. "I'm the president, I just get to oversee. I'm not picking up any shit."

"What a good leader," Elsa drawled, rolling her eyes. _"Hasta luego."_

"See ya," said the sorority girl, tossing her strawberry blonde bangs back as she exited.


	3. do you wanna meet a snowman?

Elsa was mildly surprised when, the next day, Anna slid in to the empty desk next to her.

"Hey!" she said brightly, pulling a binder out of a gigantic purse. Like most Zeta Kappa sisters that Elsa knew, almost every accessory Anna had was shades of pink, brown and white and adorned with drawings of dogs. And they all had big purses. Huge purses. What the hell was in those things?

Anna had a Starbucks cup on her desk, as well. Elsa repressed any comments that were coming to the surface about typical sorority girl behavior. Anna seemed sweet, and she was honestly one of the cutest girls Elsa knew on campus. She didn't want to bring out the sarcasm too heavily and possibly insult someone who had 52 sorority sisters ready to descend on Elsa for making the president feel stupid.

But if the other girl had been wearing Uggs or a North Face, there would have been no mercy.

Elsa felt a little underdressed next to Anna, who was in a floral-print blouse, dark jeans and knee-high boots and seemed to have done more to her hair than Elsa had this morning.

But an "I really like your Dealthy Hallows necklace" exclamation chased that thought away.

Anna leaned over to examine it, and Elsa caught tendrils of citrus shampoo wafting up from the other girl's shiny hair.

"Cool," said Anna as she took the silver symbol between finger and thumb. "What house are you in, by the way?"

"Well, Pottermore said Ravenclaw, so…"

"So that's the gospel! I'm a Gryffindor, myself. Oh, sorry…" she said as a country song started playing on her phone and she leaned back from Elsa's desk. "I think this is the mechanic that is supposed to come fix something at the house...hello, this is Anna!"

Elsa reached to silence her own phone as a short, stocky young man in a blue plaid shirt collapsed into the seat in front of her.

"Hey, Elsa," he said, tucking his longboard behind his desk. She looked up with a grin.

"Hey yourself, O."

Olaf Landvik was one of Elsa's close friends, a Norwegian-born student whose parents moved to California when he was a kid. He was used to the cold, but loved the warm weather and spent most of his time from March to October riding around campus on his longboard. His nose was always sunburnt, and his hair would be bleached to almost white if he hadn't dyed it dark brown his freshman year.

"_Hace frío_," he lamented, even though it was 51 and sunny outside. He played lacrosse in the spring, and could be heard complaining most of the season about how he didn't understand why he ever came to Ohio in the first place. His teammates responded by nicknaming him The Snowman. He hated it (but really, he loved it).

Olaf was pretty terrible at Spanish, but vowed to stick with it because he loved the language. His slight Norwegian accent added an extra touch to his poor skills, but he was so damn enthusiastic about it that no teacher could bear to fail him-plus, he had the best housemate and study buddy around.

Elsa, who was technically a junior even though she was 22, met him on the first week of classes their freshman year and he had been stuck to her side since. She lived with him and two other European lacrosse players off-campus, and had the house mostly to herself during the spring season.

There was a mixed bag of students in this class, mostly juniors and seniors, and Anna was one of two sophomores. She smiled over at Elsa as she hung up her phone.

"Sorry, had to take that," she said to Elsa. The blonde could see Olaf gawking at Anna out of the corner of her eye. "Anyway, Harry Potter, right?" She smiled at the dark-haired boy. "Hey, it's Olaf, right?"

"Elsa," said Olaf in a loud whisper out of the corner of his mouth, "Am I dreaming or does a sorority president know my name? Do you think she'll ask me for my number?"

Elsa flicked him in the ear, but Anna was laughing.

"Of course I know you. You were in my 225 class last year. When the professor asked you what '_queremos estar contento_s' meant, you said it meant 'we are queer and we are content about it.' I was laughing for five minutes after you got yelled at. I'm Anna, by the way."

"Ohh yeahhh," said Olaf with a shrug. "Hey, it was the first day! I can't be expected to be smart on a Monday in August." He flashed a dazzling grin at her as the professor walked in. "Well, good to officially meet you, Anna. Let me know if you want my number." He turned around with a flourish, his Sacramento Kings hat nearly flying off in the process.

Elsa shook her head and smiled shyly at Anna, who winked.

_Olaf either scares people away or draws them in,_ the blonde thought dryly._ I guess Anna likes him._

After a rather taxing class period full of intricate poetry, Olaf bid the girls farewell and rode out of the room on his board.

"Sorry about him," Elsa muttered. "He's insane."

"I love it," Anna assured her as she slid on a brown leather jacket. "He says the funniest shit." She stood, tucking her books and papers into that giant purse, and looked over at Elsa.

"Oh!" said the blonde, blushing slightly as she realized Anna wanted to walk with her. She shoved her stuff into her messenger bag and jammed her reading glasses back into the case on the side pocket. Anna's phone rang again as they exited the classroom.

"Yeah?" she answered. "Yeah! Oh no, that's okay...mmhmm...uhhh, I would just put it down as gener-no, that's fine, too...but how much is in the budget? ...okay, that's fine...tell you what, I'm coming back, can we just work on it at dinner? ...okay! Okay, love...okay, love you! Bye!"

She slid her iPhone back into her purse with a sigh as the two elbowed their way downstairs and out into the bright afternoon sunlight.

"Where's your next class?" Anna asked as she slid some sunglasses over her stunningly blue eyes.

"Done for the day," Elsa said, rolling up the sleeves of her cream-colored sweater as they walked along. "Probably walking home now. You?"

"I have one more later in the ed building," Anna said. "But a bit of a break now, I may sit down and answer some emails in the student center." She waved at a group of girls on the other side of the sidewalk, who waved back after a moment's hesitation.

"Are you a Spanish major?" asked Elsa.

"Nah, a minor. I'm an education major," responded the shorter girl. "Hoping to take myself to some underprivileged communities here or in Latin America to teach middle school."

Elsa smiled. "That's wonderful."

The strawberry blonde beamed. "Thank you! Are you majoring in Spanish?"

"No, actually in social work. But, I figure a good grasp of Spanish will help me in the field."

"Wow, that's awesome." Anna waved at a passing group of fraternity boys, who mumbled something in response.

Elsa hesitated, debating on divulging why social work was so important to her, but decided to save it. Though Anna was kind, and extremely easy to feel comfortable talking with, Elsa really had just met her yesterday. Besides, who really wanted an "I'm a foster kid and I'm two years behind in school because I kept moving from district to district in Columbus and had to repeat grades" speech?

"Oh hey," Anna said excitedly. "I brought up the volunteer work I want to do at the shelter last night, and I think a lot of the girls are really into it!" She delicately stepped over a puddle, almost hopped over it, really, and Elsa was a bit too busy paying attention to the other girl to notice the water, so naturally she almost fell in and had to quickly catch herself and stumble over the curb. "Careful!" Anna said with a giggle, and Elsa blushed.

Her giggle was cute. Her freckles were cute. Her clothes were cute. Her sorority sisters were probably cute.

Elsa was not accustomed to being friends with cute girls, really, just admiring them from a distance or coyly flirting with them at lacrosse parties and maybe making out with them on the couch.

Oh God, what if she had made out with one of Anna's sorority sisters?

That would be awkward if she and Anna were to become better friends.

"So don't we have a big exam next Thursday?" came the younger girl's voice as they approached the student center.

"Oh shit. Yeah, we do." the blonde groaned, making a mental note to work on studying that weekend. She had a big group project coming up for her adolescent sociology class that was also going to take up a hell of a lot of time, and had work on top of it…

"Do you study well with others?"

Elsa tried not to let her head whip around too fast.

"Hmm?"

"I was going to start studying this weekend," Anna said, silencing her phone as it began buzzing again. "Probably on Friday since I have work on Saturday and Sunday and we have chapter on Sunday too."

"What's chapter?"

"Oh, that's our weekly formal meeting," came the reply. "Usually takes a little while, but I'll probably look over stuff all this weekend." She paused outside the doors to the student center and took her sunglasses off, blue eyes shining. "You can come by the house if you want Friday evening, I'm free after five."

Elsa, who had both hands in her pockets and felt nervous all of a sudden for some reason, could only smile and nod.

"Cool," said Anna. "See ya in class Thursday!" she whirled around, and Elsa caught another whiff of that citrus fragrance before her new...friend? disappeared into the throng of students in the lobby.


	4. too gay to function

**A/N:** Hey guys! Well, this was gonna be a longer chapter but I wanted to write more back story, so I decided to cut it where I cut it and will update this weekend! It got busy at work, too busy to write fanfiction like I wanted! :D

Well, I know I said I might not include other Disney characters, but I guess I'm a liar and I lied to you, and for that I do apologize. I will throw a few in there for ya this chapter-helps with visualization, as one of my reviewers said!

**Thanks for all the reviews!** I am hoping someone may want to do fanart or something that I can use as a cover photo, since I am shit at drawing. Or, if you have any questions/comments hit me up on Tumblr. It's **gretchenwienershadcracked. **

This chapter will totally be about Elsa being super gay and uncomfortable around Anna's sorority sisters. gaaaaaaay

Have a great weekend!

-Raggs

* * *

_What the hell am I doing?_

There was still some light left, so Elsa opted to walk a few blocks to the sorority houses on Friday-but in retrospect, she probably should have just taken her car so she could at least hide for a little while in case she chickened out.

She was perpetually in skinny jeans most of the year, so that hadn't changed, and she definitely saw sorority girls wear v-neck shirts and cardigans and Sperrys, and maybe they carried leather messenger bags and wore thick-rimmed glasses, and _maybe_ she wouldn't look like an outsider. Maybe the sorority girls on the porch she was walking by would just assume she was in another house and not stare at her.

Anna's house was huge, just like the others on the street. Pillars adorned a gaping porch on the wide brick building. Elsa told Anna she would be there at a certain time, and she hoped the other girl was going to be right there to greet her.

Well, she knocked, and she was nervous for some reason, probably because her new friend was kind of cute, and probably because she was about to walk into a whole house of…

A beautiful dark-skinned young woman opened the door, and Elsa was not quite sure-had she accidentally knocked on a house full of models?

"Hey, can I help you?" the young woman asked, a slight accent coloring her words.

"Yeah! I, uh...I'm here to see Anna? We're gonna study together for Spanish…"

"Oh, okay, come on in!" she said brightly, and Elsa stepped into a brightly-lit foyer. A wide wooden staircase stood opposite them. "Hey," the girl said to a passing sister. "Can you go see if Anna's done on the phone?"

"Yeah!" said the other girl, a pretty blonde, smiling at Elsa and the modelicious girl who had let her in.

"I can just wait here for her," Elsa said awkwardly as her host started walking forward.

"Oh, nonsense! Come on in, make yourself at home. We're all in here watching TV. I'm Jasmine, by the way"

"I...okay."

This was her worst nightmare and her dream come true at the same time, walking into a room full of hot girls. They could be super friendly, or they could be super bitchy and the time she spent waiting for Anna could be excruciating.

There were about a dozen girls sprawled out in the living room, some pizza boxes on a glass table and a CNN news program on the TV. Several of them were in sweatpants and t-shirts, others looked like they had just come home from class.

"Hey girls, this is Anna's friend Elsa," said the pretty girl who answered the door. They all looked up and chorused a hello, which Elsa obliged with a shy wave.

"Come on in and sit down!" one of the girls said, patting an empty space on the couch. "Want some pizza?"

"Oh, no, that's okay."

The brunette smiled at her as Elsa tried not to stare too deeply at her perfectly tanned skin. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she obliged with a small smile.

"Dude, is baseball on tonight?" another girl asked as she tapped away on her iMac. The brunette on the couch shrugged.

"Look it up," she said teasingly to her sister. One of the other girls turned her attention to Elsa.

"So, what year are you in, Elsa?"

"I'm a junior."

"I like your glasses!" another sister piped up from the other couch.

"Uh, thanks!" Elsa had her thick-rimmed glasses hanging off her collar.

"Can I see them?" the girl asked with a bright smile.

Elsa tentatively took her bag off her shoulder and sat next to the girl, handing over the frames.

"Cool. I'm Mia, by the way," she said, examining them. "Where did you get these?"

"Lenscrafters in the mall, I think?" Elsa answered.

Another sister piped up. "Mia, Lenscrafters is where normal people go to get glasses." The girl rolled her eyes Elsa's way. "Mia's grandma is some super-rich royalty in a European country. She would probably have Louis Vuitton make Mia some custom glasses if she really needed them."

"I do need them!" Mia protested, with Elsa's glasses now on her face. "Do I look good?"

"Yeah, you look cute," said Elsa without thinking. Mia beamed.

"Thanks!" she handed them back, and Elsa carefully put them back on the collar of her sweater.

There was an awkward pause as the TV chattered on, Elsa desperately wishing for Anna to come downstairs to save her from the room full of cute women that she had nothing in common with.

Well, that wasn't fair-she might have something in common with them. Maybe they all liked Harry Potter.

"Are you in another sorority?" Jasmine asked, sitting down so Elsa was sandwiched between her and Mia.

_Oh my God._ This girl was seriously a model. Elsa felt like her armpits were on fire. It was so hot in here. Wasn't it hot in here?

"No," the blonde replied. She paused for a second. "Judging by everyone in the room, I don't think I'm pretty enough to be in a sorority. Especially_ this_ one."

There were some giggles. Elsa relaxed a little bit._ Flirt to win._

"Do you live on campus?" came a voice from the middle of the room.

"No, I live off-campus with a few of the guys on the lacrosse team."

Heads turned her way, a dozen pretty faces all focused on those last words.

"It's, uh...just a few blocks down," she continued. "Off of Indianola."

"Ooh, which guys?" one of the girls asked, and Elsa groaned internally. When most people found out that she lived with three Scandinavian lacrosse players, they automatically assumed that every single night in the house was some crazy orgy.

"The guys from Norway?" she said tentatively as 12 young women looked at her with fascination. "Olaf, Kristoff and Hans."

"Oh my God," one of the sorority girls said. "What are they _like_?"

Elsa suppressed a laugh. The three boys were somewhat of an obsession on campus, all good lacrosse players and all incredibly handsome. The parties that they threw were legendary, a rare occurrence but occurrences that was worth the wait.

"They're all great guys," she said honestly. "They keep me laughing, for sure, and they're very dedicated to school and lacrosse. And they also like drinking," she added as an afterthought, a clatter coming from the other room.

"Oop, sorry Elsa!" said Anna as she skidded into the doorway. "Got caught up with something. Ah, I see you've met, like, a quarter of the chapter! Hey girls! Are you ready to go or were you guys all talking?"

"Oh, I was just telling them a bit about my roommates," Elsa said, jumping up and trying not to fall into Jasmine's beautiful arms. "It was lovely to meet all of you!"

"Bye," chorused the room of girls, all still staring at Elsa and probably dreaming about her roommates and their parties.


	5. the house that built me

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the follows, the reviews, the favorites. I am encouraged every day to keep plugging away at this! Let me know if you have any questions or comments. :) Have a good Sunday!

OH! And someone asked if they are actually sisters in this fic. I know that some people are totally in to that and some are not, so I think I will leave that open to your interpretation because I am still not sure myself what I want to do-I will keep it ambiguous, eh? :)

Raggy

* * *

Elsa followed Anna, who was in track pants and a pink tank top, up the stairs and turned down a long hallway. She heard a shower running, heard girls laughing and nearly got run over by one who dashing from room to room.

The blonde stared at the rows of doors with some wonder, seeing colorful decorations and photos pinned to cork boards and thinking faintly of her past, of a different row of rooms much less cheerful, of waiting with the other foster kids for someone to take her home.

It wasn't a bad place, the kids were never abused and always had enough to eat. And she had tried to be happy with a foster family, she really had-but nothing ever worked out, and, at 18, she said farewell to her old life and lived on her own for the remainder of high school.

She thought ruefully of how lucky these sorority girls all were. They probably all had a family, had a mom and dad helping them through college-and they also had this sorority house, had sisters here away from home.

Really, she tried not to dwell on things like this. What was the point? All she could do was keep working for her future.

But she often wondered if she had a sister out there, too.

Anna pushed her way into a room at the end of the hall. Elsa recognized, with a touch of amusement, that the bed in the corner looked exactly the same as the ones in the dorms.

But the rest of the room was totally different than any dorm room-spacious, with dark wooden floors and room for a big desk, a loveseat, and a television along with a dresser and mirror, and a few random chairs that all had clothes or books on them. Several movie and TV posters were pinned on the purple wallpaper-"Parks and Recreation," "Breakfast at Tiffany's," "Dexter."

Elsa was nervous, all of a sudden, to be alone with her new study buddy. She didn't always get like this, certainly not with the few one-night stands she had with other girls on campus-this kind of nervous felt almost like a _crush_, which sounded so cliche, but was true.

"I meant to straighten up," said Anna with a sigh. "But I got distracted." She shuffled some papers around on the white wooden desk, clearing a spot for Elsa to put her bag down. "The president gets a bigger room, but-" she waved her left arm dramatically. "It's just more space for all my crap."

Elsa sat in one of the chairs and started unloading books and notebooks.

"Fuel for the long road ahead?" she asked, pointing to a big bowl of M&Ms.

"You have no idea," Anna said, pulling open a drawer and grabbing an assorted handful of candy. She sat in the adjacent chair and opened a snack size Snickers.

"I think I do, actually," said the blonde, grabbing a pack of chocolate mini-muffins out of her bag with a smirk.

"Awesome." Anna said brightly. "I swear, the weekends are the worst because our cook isn't here and we have to make our own food. Sometimes, I just eat candy for dinner. It's a wonder I haven't lost all of my teeth."

"Hey boss, you coming to dinner with us?" came a voice at the door. A pretty black girl poked her head in and smiled at them.

"No thanks, Tiana. I'm going to stay here and study. And...be a mama bear, so to speak. I'm going to keep an ear out for where everyone is going out tonight. Please let me know if you run into any trouble later, okay?"

"I always do, Madam President." Tiana walked off.

"Fridays and Saturdays will become big nights to go out now," Anna said, flopping into the chair. "We-well, we weren't _ever_ permitted to have alcohol in the house but some girls snuck it in under the old president because she didn't really care. Now, I make doubly sure no one has any booze, so they'll go out somewhere else if they want to get drunk. I'm keeping them safe." A wry smirk. "I'm also sucking the fun out of everything."

"Studying on a Friday isn't fun?" Elsa quipped as she thumbed through "Don Quixote."

"Someone's got to be responsible," said the younger girl with a cute wink as she flipped through her notebook. "They're-I mean, I don't have any other siblings. And now I have all of these girls, and the other girls who have graduated, and every other Zeta Kappa in the world is my sister, as well. This house is so full of life, so full of love. It's nothing like I had when I was growing up."

Elsa was listening carefully, feeling slightly envious again before she thought of the three guys waiting at the house for her. True, she never had siblings-but the three Norwegians were damn close.

_You really are lucky,_ she told herself. _And when you graduate, you'll be perfectly suited to help other orphans so they can find homes and not have to jump from school to school._

Another sorority sister knocked at the door, this one a tan blonde in jean shorts and cowboy boots.

Elsa tried not to stare.

"Have you seen my little?" she asked in a slight drawl, chewing voraciously on some gum.

"Just went down the hall. Hey, who is the DD tonight?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Probably Tiana, of course. I never get to see her get wild because she's always volunteering to drive!"

"You should make her a saint. Have fun okay?"

"Okay, see y'all later." The girl sashayed down the hall, taking Elsa's eyes with her.

"Dear God in heaven," she whispered reverently, turning back to Cervantes.

Deep blue-green eyes stared at her, a lure that drew her back out of the book. "Huh?" said Anna.

Elsa blushed. Should she or should she not admit to her new budding friend that she was totally checking all of the sorority girls out?

Anna's freckles and perfect cheekbones were right in front of her again.

"Uh, I-" she cleared her throat.

_Out with it!_

"I don't think we can study here all the time if this gets to be a regular thing."

Anna's face fell for a second. "Too many distractions? That's okay! I can totally shut the door-"

"No," Elsa said hurriedly as the younger girl started to get up. "I mean, yes, I am distracted...but…" she took a deep breath. "Just don't drop me in a middle of a pack of them again, will you? I don't think my fragile, five-on-the-Kinsey-scale heart can handle that."

Anna snorted, covering her mouth with her hand, before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my God," she said through her laughs. "You _loved_ being down there, didn't you?"

Elsa blushed. Anna's cute laughter was infectious.

"Only a little," she said, chuckling dryly.

"They probably loved it," Anna said, reaching over to grab a handful of M&Ms. "They're used to guys hitting on them all the time, but girls are a totally different game." Her brilliantly blue eyes-really, they were almost teal-met Elsa's. "Besides," she said, her voice dropping slightly. "Having someone else beautiful compliment them must have been a huge ego boost."

Elsa felt her face get hot. "Well," she parried. "You must tell them they're pretty all the time, so they should be used to beautiful people complimenting them, right?"

"You're smooth," Anna countered, chomping her candy. "Does it usually work?"

Elsa smirked. Whether Anna was intentionally flirting with her or just teasing, she didn't want to back down from the challenge.

"I don't know," she said, playing coy as she leaned back in the chair. "Some people might say so. I don't ask for reviews the morning after, though, so the jury's out on that one."

"I'll have to ask around campus about that," the younger girl said sardonically.

"Can we work now? Come on, I have shit to do," Elsa chided, her heart racing as Anna regarded her with a _look_ that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yes _ma'am,_" the strawberry blonde replied.

Elsa tried very hard to concentrate on her book, and ignore the swelling feeling in her chest.


	6. crash my party

A/N: Darling readers, I hope you all had great weekends! Here, I wanted to set up Elsa's relationship with her roommates, so there isn't much Elsanna but I will get back to that. :) I wanted to establish the character of the three guys.

Really, what I enjoy writing is mostly happy stuff, so I chose not to make Hans an asshole and have chosen to keep most of the characters from getting too moody. I will try not to kill you all with heart-wrenching feelings as some of my fellow writers have-I'm looking at you, kate-kane! There are lots of other great fics out there, and I can definitely recommend kate-kane's "r9kElsa is suffering" as well as Celery Sticks' "A Snowflake in Spring," and I'm reading other ones too!

Hugs to all, and thanks for stopping by.

Love,

Raggy

* * *

Elsa had left the Zeta Kappa house feeling a hell of a lot more confident.

Of her Spanish exam, sure. But also of her and Anna's friendship. It was a surprise that they got much done at all, given how easily they slipped into conversation about-anything, really.

And...flirted? Had they really flirted? Kind of. Maybe Elsa was just getting her hopes up because Anna was _so_ cute, very intelligent, incredibly caring and witty enough to match Elsa's sarcasm.

But they still had gotten plenty done, and Elsa left with a better grip on the literature they had been reading in class. She got home a little after eleven, her roommates gone, and crawled into bed with Sven, a Norwegian elkhound.

Elsa had work the next morning, and woke to a note from Kristoff asking if they could have a "few people over" that night. She knew that meant a bunch of invitees, and also meant "can you buy booze" but scrawled "yes" on the note before heading out the door.

Saturdays were always busy at the animal shelter, and Elsa buzzed around with Crookshanks on her shoulders, as usual. The fluffy orange cat was still waiting for a new home, but he was fully grown and not as attractive to people as kittens and smaller cats were. He had been with them for almost a year, and was almost a mascot by now.

Elsa wanted to take him back to the house, she really did-but what if Sven didn't like him? What if he didn't like Sven? And what if some nice family came in to take him home?

"I love you, bud," she told him at the end of the day. She always told him that before leaving him in his cat bed by the front window. He always sat and watched her pull away, yellow eyes fixed as her Corolla left the parking lot.

She came home tired, as normal, after stopping to buy beer and some whiskey. The boys were hunched around the kitchen table, eating some kind of seafood dish. Sven was at Kristoff's feet, snoozing, a tennis ball by his front paws.

She put the drinks away with a smile and grabbed a plate after giving each of them a quick one-armed hug. Olaf's lasted the longest-the dude just _loved_ hugs.

"You inviting those sorority girls?" he asked, passing her a roll.

Elsa laughed. "I don't know, do I want to share with you guys?" she loaded her plate with fish and noodles.

"Sharing is caring," Kristoff said with a smile, shaking his blonde hair out of his eyes. Hans smirked and winked over at her.

"You need a haircut, bro," she said to him as he ran a hand through his auburn locks.

"Am I still adorable?"

"Yeah, duh. Hey, who are we having over tonight?" asked Elsa around a mouthful of food.

"Some of the guys," Kristoff said.

"Did the football team win today?" she asked.

They shrugged. Football was a big deal at OSU, but her roommates would much rather talk about lacrosse.

She laughed and shook her head.

Their house had two floors, no basement, one bathroom downstairs and one up, four bedrooms, the living room, laundry room and kitchen. They rented it together, had moved in last year. Elsa had the whole damn thing to herself during the spring lacrosse season, almost. Kristoff and Hans still had family in Norway, so they visited for some time in the summer, and Olaf was usually in Cali all break, so Elsa often had it to herself in the warmer months, too.

She was an introvert, so she enjoyed that time by herself (and with the dog) for a while, and plus she could bring home whoever she pleased, but having the boys around was much better than being alone.

They were her brothers, really. She didn't want to ever graduate and have to leave them.

After dinner, she jumped in the shower and then got to work on a little of her adolescent sociology homework.

She realized that she never looked up Anna on Facebook, and also didn't have her number, so she took a detour to the social networking site. Hopefully there weren't too many Anna Johnsons on campus.

She found the pretty sophomore and requested a friendship, turning back to her work for just a second before seeing her friendship request accepted and a message from Anna.

**Anna Johnson: **Hey stranger!

**Elsa Michaels:** Were you just waiting around for this friend request? :)

**Anna:** Maybe! :p What are you up to, _amiga?_

**Elsa:** Working on a project for soc. How about you?

**Anna:** some education stuff. Was debating going out but eh. Nothing really going on. You doing anything tonight? You know, other than studying?

The blonde tried to stop her heart from jumping, but that was to no avail.

**Elsa: **actually, the guys are having some lacrosse boys over and probably some other random people. So I may make an appearance downstairs ;p

**Anna: **Lucky them!

**Elsa: **Yeah haha

She paused. Did Anna want to hang out...?

**Elsa: **You're welcome if you're free. So are your sisters. I promise you WILL get hit on.

**Anna:** Ha! How can I refuse being hit on by cute lacrosse boys? :p

**Elsa: **I know I can, lol

**Anna: **haha what's your number? And is it really okay to tell the girls? I'll make sure no one gets too cray-cray.

**Elsa:** 614-555-5150

**Anna:** You grew up in Columbus?

**Elsa:** Yeah, around. What, you didn't stalk my Facebook profile? ;)

A text came in.

_It's Anna. Very funny._

Elsa grinned and saved the number in her phone. Anna must have grown up around here, as well-she also had a 614 area code.

The blonde sighed. _Thank God I took a shower._

It was hard to concentrate on her work after that.

Around 9:45, she emerged to help the boys clean and make sure there weren't any dog toys or dirty underwear hanging around. She had hurriedly straightened up her own room, which was a little cluttered, and threw on dark jeans and a bright blue tank top before tossing her hair up in its usual side braid.

_I really should go tanning,_ she mused as she examined her ivory skin in the hallway mirror. _Anna is going to think I'm a vampire_.

Anna had pale skin, too, but Elsa was almost positive her own was a much more severe shade of white.

In the kitchen, she squeezed Hans's shoulder to get around him to the fridge as he meticulously scrubbed the sink. His English wasn't spectacular, and he was a bit shyer, so these get-togethers weren't always his thing. He always put on a good face, though, and would hang around Elsa if all else failed.

"I think some sorority girls are coming!" she shouted to the rest of the house as she grabbed a beer and some stuff to make a sandwich.

There was a "hmm" from Hans, a cheer from Olaf, and a "_what the fuck dude you gotta TELL me these things_!" from Kristoff, and some Norwegian curse words being thrown her way as he stomped to his room, presumably to change clothes.

She smiled and opened the beer. Life was good.

They passed the time playing Goldeneye on the N64 before the first lacrosse guys showed up, bringing more booze and some girls. Kristoff turned on the stereo and got a game of beer pong going on the table. Elsa sprawled out on the couch and flipped through the channels, sipping her Yuengling and occasionally checking her phone.

Okay, more than occasionally. She was glued to the damn thing, not wanting to miss Anna's text. It was just after 11, and people wouldn't really start showing up until later this hour. She hoped that there weren't too many people coming, and that there wouldn't be any people sneaking into her room to try and make out on her bed.

Hans had an action movie on in the background, and was sipping his whiskey with his feet up on the ottoman. Kristoff and Olaf were celebrating a beer pong victory, and the lacrosse boys were dragging out another table from the closet to start other games.

"You have girls coming over?" Hans asked with a grin. His accent was thicker than the others'.

"Not all for you, asshole," she said.

"Okay, I will leave one for you."

"One only?" she feigned shock.

"How many coming?"

"Not sure."

"Okay, one for you, one for Olaf, one for Kristoff, rest of them for me."

She laughed. "Keep it in your pants."

He frowned, eyes twinkling. "What does that mean again?"

"Oh my God, dude, you _know_ what it means."

She fiddled with the hem of her tank top and hesitated before addressing the young man next to her.

"Hans, do I-do I look good in this color?"

He looked over, bright eyes pondering the question. They weren't the closest, she was definitely better friends with Olaf and Kris, but she knew he meant it when he nodded.

"Like, should I put on a sweater over this?"

He laughed. "You're always warm, when do you ever need a sweater? I think you look fine. I can also tell you have been working out in the gym."

She brightened. "Really?!"

"Yes, it is a good..uh...for the shirt..."

"Cut?"

"Yeah, cut, it looks good. Blue eyes and blue shirts, they match, right? I don't know, all I wear is fishing sweaters and t-shirts. You trying to impress someone?"

"I suppose I am," she said slowly.

"Just be yourself, it is a good saying."

"_Buen dicho_," she said with a smile. "Thanks, Hans."

"Sure, anything for my adopted sister," he said, and Elsa beamed. They clinked glasses, and she drained her beer before going to get a glass of whiskey. The boys had pulled out some snacks, so she grabbed a cookie for herself and one for Hans before flopping back on the couch.

She sipped the whiskey slowly and leaned her head back. Maybe some alcohol would calm her nerves if Anna decided to show up.

Just as she looked at her phone for the hundredth time, a text came in.

_We're walking up right now!_

And all of a sudden, someone was pounding at the door, and her head whipped around, practically taking Hans's eye out with the force of her braid.

"Hey!" he protested, but she vaulted over the couch, whiskey sloshing around precariously. Olaf caught her eye from across the room and winked.

Taking a deep breath, and praying for strength in the presence of hot sorority girls, she opened the door.


	7. guess the whisky is doin' what it should

The door flew open, and Anna couldn't help but smile as she saw Elsa standing there, glass of liquor in her hand, platinum-blonde hair in a messy braid over her shoulder.

"Hi!" Anna said, and the small pack of sorority girls with her also greeted Elsa.

"Hey there, welcome," said the blonde, stepping aside to let them in. Pop music was blaring from the speakers, and a few guys from the lacrosse team were playing beer pong on the table. The kitchen and living room were brightly lit, the atmosphere warm and cheerful.

"Hey, Anna!" came a shout, and Olaf came skidding across the floor.

"Hi, Olaf-oop!" she giggled as he pulled her into a big hug.

"Girls, this is Olaf," said Elsa with a smile. "That's my other roommate, Kristoff over there," she said, pointing at a bulky blonde in a blue thermal shirt, who waved. "And that's Hans, the _other_ other roommate." A thin young man with auburn hair waved from the couch. "Oh! And Sven is around here too."

She knelt and whistled, and a handsome dog came trotting up, curled tail wagging. He had a deep black snout and ears and a stout body, his fur varying shades of neutral colors.

"Make yourself at home," Olaf said with a wide grin as the girls cooed over the dog. "We have plenty of drinks in the fridge and some snacks if you need any. I can take your coats," he said as some of the sisters began shrugging off their jackets. Anna handed him her leather jacket with a smile. The rest of the girls were in party dresses, wanting to impress whoever they met out tonight, and Anna was no exception. She had chosen a dark blue one, with short tan ankle boots.

Might as well look good, right?

She thought she caught Elsa's eyes lingering on her, but when she looked over, the older girl was watching Olaf try to charm the other Zeta Kappas.

Anna had to admit-when she first really _talked_ to Elsa last week in the animal shelter, she was thinking that someone with that amount of love and dedication for animals, and with the passion for school and social work that she had, would be a good fit for the Zeta Kappa house.

But now, after spending a little more time with Elsa...well, Anna wasn't sure if she wanted to be her _sister_ or if she wanted to keep feeling the rush that came every time their eyes met. Elsa was beautiful, she was smart, she had these stunning eyes and her skin was pretty much flawless. Anna watched as Elsa made small talk with Meg, Mia and Jasmine, who had been eager to come see the cute lacrosse guys. Elsa had a beautiful smile.

Kristoff strode over to shake hands with everyone as the lacrosse players and their girlfriends continued the beer pong game on both tables.

"Welcome," he said in a slight Norwegian accent. "Anyone up for a game? Flip cup, beer pong, ride the bus? Feel free to help yourselves to anything-oh, thanks!" he said as one of the girls handed over a bottle of vodka. "We have juices and stuff in the fridge for this, come on in."

The girls filed in, and Anna hung back to talk to the tall blonde.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself! Thanks for coming over."  
"Thanks for letting us. So. You any good at beer pong, or?"

Elsa smirked, taking a sip of her whiskey. "I mean, I live with three grown men, so I know a thing or two."

"All right, let's get it going, then," Anna said, enjoying the competitive look in the blonde's eyes. Elsa slid by Anna and went to go prod her roommate on the couch into playing.

So, it was Anna and Elsa against Kristoff and Hans, with Olaf keeping a running commentary in the background.

"Gooooallllll!" he would shout every time one of them sunk the ball into the cup. Anna was laughing as she and Elsa fought valiantly against the Norwegians, laughing as Elsa insulted her roommates and they fought back with their own playful jibes.

They were both down to one cup after a few minutes, and the two young women managed to sink the little white ball perfectly, one after the other.

"IT'S INCREDIBLE!" shouted Olaf in his best version of an English soccer announcer's voice, throwing his hands up in the air. "A new rivalry has been born! New champions have been crowned! This is the fiercest competition I have ever seen!"

Kristoff and Hans shook hands, laughing at their roommate's antics. On impulse, Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and lifted it in the air in celebration.

"Who's next?!" she declared with bravado as she squeezed the cool, slender hand in hers.

She felt a chill sweep down her spine as Elsa squeezed back, felt her touch linger as the taller woman carefully let Anna's hand go and brushed against her back.

Jasmine and Mia stepped up next, the former already giggling and holding some kind of mixed drink.

_It's only been like half an hour_, Anna sighed.

"Need anything else to drink?" Elsa's raspy voice asked in her ear over the music.

"Whatever you're having," the shorter girl replied, trying to appear as if Elsa's voice didn't just send another pulse down her back.

She turned her attention to her sisters. "You two pacing yourselves over there?" she asked over the noise.

"Yep!" Jasmine said loudly, and Anna raised an eyebrow.

"I'm watching her, A." said Mia. "Thermopolis is on the job!"

"Good, thank you," said Anna. "Jaz, why don't you let someone else step in?"

"Oh my God, Anna, I'm just having fun! I'm fine."

"Just don't be puking tomorrow when I get up to take a shower," sighed the president, taking a cup from Elsa.

"We have water in the fridge," said the pretty blonde.

"Wait, can we just play this round with water?" Anna asked. Olaf raised an eyebrow at her. "All right, never mind. Just trying to be responsible."

"I'll steal some of their beer," the dark-haired boy said with a nod.

The game was all over in just a few minutes, with Elsa's trained hand and Anna's streak of luck demolishing the other girls. Anna caught Mia's arm as both teams left the table.

"Keep an eye on your roomie for me, please?"

"Of course, Madam President," said Mia, and Anna knew she met it. Jasmine could let loose a little _too _much if no one was watching her, but Mia usually had her back if Jasmine's little sis wasn't around to look after her big.

Elsa was leaning against the kitchen counter, eating an Oreo.

"Ooh, excellent," said Anna, stealing the treat from the other woman with a delicate swipe. "Do cookies go with whiskey, anyway?"

Elsa made a move to get the cookie back, but Anna stepped back quickly with a laugh.

"No way, I stole this fair and square!" The blonde rolled her eyes and grabbed another one.

"Good shooting, by the way," said Elsa.

"Oh, thanks! I think you carried the game, though. I'm not too good."

"You were just fine! Not everyone can keep up with me," joked the blonde.

Anna paused, slightly emboldened by the whiskey, before she leaned in to ask something..

"Hey, think you could give me a tour of the place?"

Elsa's eyes snapped up, bright eyes asking something that Anna wasn't sure she knew the answer to herself.

"Be happy to," she said in that deliciously raspy voice. "Follow me."

There wasn't much else to see downstairs, just the bathroom and Olaf's room, where the coats were. Pictures of the boys and their families hung by the staircase-and Elsa's picture was of her and the three Norwegians.

Anna smiled at that, but wondered why Elsa didn't have any family photos? Surely her parents were striking, any siblings she had must have had the same cheekbones and delicate skin.

The pictures were a good distraction for Anna, who for some reason kept wanting to watch Elsa walk.

Upstairs, there were three bedrooms and a big bathroom cluttered with hair products and three different electric shavers.

"The boys probably don't care if you peek," Elsa teased as Anna poked her head into Kristoff's room. She could tell that he had _tried_ to clean it, but it still needed work. Hans's was much neater.

She walked into Elsa's room, heart pounding because the two of them were...well, they had been alone before but this was the first time they had ever really been _alone_.

Well, not totally. Sven had followed them, tail wagging, and Elsa collapsed into her desk chair to play tug-of-war with a chew toy that was on the floor. Anna hovered by a bookshelf, taking inventory of all the books and CDs and video games, running her fingers over all seven Harry Potter books. She cracked open the sixth one, flipped the pages to the end.

"Ginny was a lot more badass in the books," she mused.

"I think they _all _were," said Elsa, dragging Sven over by way of the chew toy. "But you're right." She was peering over Anna's shoulder now, and the shorter girl felt her face get hot.

"I mean, she just accepts that Harry might just _die_ in the sixth book and doesn't whine about her sacrificing his relationship for her safety. And come on, she was possessed by Voldemort for a whole damn school year and came out mostly fine. Plus," she said, putting down "Half-Blood Prince" and picking up the final book in the series, "she basically ran Dumbledore's Army with the others during her sixth year at Hogwarts. This girl was a brute."

"Uh, don't forget that J.K. Rowling told people in a press conference or something that Ginny became a professional Quidditch player," said Elsa over Anna's shoulder. "She's pretty badass."

"Mmhmm," Anna said, still looking through the book but also distracted by how Elsa's chest was just lightly grazing her right shoulder blade.

"Guess it's just those redheads, man," came a teasing tone.

"Hey, it's 'strawberry blonde' to you, dude. But gingers are my distant cousins." She flipped past the pages she was trying to find, and Elsa's arm shot around to stop her.

"You missed it," said Elsa softly, and Anna was definitely not concentrating on Harry Potter any more, she was concentrating on Elsa's cool skin against hers, on that voice in her ear, she was concentrating on not dropping the damn book as the woman behind her was now pressed even closer, she was concentrating on a throbbing sensation between her legs, she was concentrating on breathing, really, before her knees gave out.

She lowered the book, turned her head to meet those bright, ice-blue eyes that shone under the dim light.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted," she said breathlessly, fumbling to put the book back on the shelf and swinging around slowly so they stood chest to chest. Her arms dangled by their sides, as she was unsure of how exactly to proceed.

Elsa made up her mind first, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist. "Distracted by what?" she murmured, eyes teasing.

Anna bit her lip. "Some girl," she whispered, heart thundering in her chest.

"Lucky her," Elsa said, and tipped Anna's chin up with a slender finger. Both pairs of eyes closed.

Her lips were soft, her breath warm, the sweetness of whiskey adding to the buzz Anna already felt. The shorter girl sighed, pulled Elsa back in for another one, ran a thumb lightly across the pale collarbone and smiled as she felt a shiver. She was almost deaf with the roar in her ears, but abruptly snapped out of the trance as she heard someone call her name.

"_Anna!_" she pulled back, dazed, eyes fluttering open. "_Anna!_"

She turned to the door, to the source of the noise, pulling away from Elsa as she recognized the frantic voice.

"Anna," gasped Mia as she fumbled up the stairs. "Ch-check your phone."

"What?" her hands flew to the pocket on her dress. "What's up?"

"Naveen is trying to get through to us," said the brunette frantically. "He had to take Tiana to the hospital."

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, guys! I said no angst and I'm not about to kill off anyone character. ;) **

**If any of you may be triggered by party drugs/the mention of those, steer clear of the next chapter, okay?**

**Thanks as always for reviews, follows, PMs, Tumblr shoutouts, etc. See ya!**


	8. carrying the weight on the end of a limb

Anna was radiating heat, Elsa could feel it from where they sat in the back of Olaf's little Saturn. Hans drove Elsa's car behind them in case Tiana needed a ride home later on, and so Anna could go home once she sobered up. The strawberry blonde had barely said a word, but had been texting furiously on their way to the campus medical center.

Elsa wasn't sure whether to comfort her or just let her worry.

She chose the latter, glad that she had the good sense to grab Anna's jacket before they left the house. It was a bit chilly outside-and, even though she enjoyed the cold, she had a navy blue hoodie on over her tank top.

Mia said that Tiana may have been given roofies or some party drug at a party-Anna had turned white and immediately went into crisis mode, asking several other sisters to come to Elsa's and make sure everyone got home okay. Then, after determining she had too much to drink, she rushed downstairs to look for someone to drive to the hospital.

Hans had been drinking slowly since the party started, and Olaf had barely had more than one beer, so both boys were okay to drive. Elsa had volunteered to go, obviously, because it was what friends do and because she was sure Anna was her friend now, albeit a friend she would like to keep making out with for a few hours.

Anna stormed into the emergency room, twin braids flapping angrily, with Elsa and the two guys hurrying in their wake. A nurse rose to greet them, but Anna was making a beeline for a young man sitting in the lounge area. He stood, too, but his dark eyes looked troubled as he was met with obstinate anger.

"What the hell, Naveen!" barked Anna, her fists balled up, her shoulders shaking. "Real classy joint you've got running over there!"

"Hey, Anna, thanks for coming, I-"

"You better tell me what the _fuck_ happened," she said, jabbing a finger into his chest, "and why I am in the fucking _hospital_ because someone slipped roofies to one of my sorority sisters!"

The other people in the waiting room were staring, and Naveen slid back into his seat with his hands up.

"Anna," he said, looking relieved as the others approached. His accent sounded Latin American, possibly Brazilian. "It was some guy I didn't know. One of my housemates let him in-"

"I don't give a _god damn_," she snarled. "You know what could have fucking happened to her! How much did she have to drink?"

"I don't-I don't know," he said, seeming to shrink into the chair. "I wasn't _babysitting_ her, Anna, she is-"

"She is your girlfriend, she is your responsibility," Anna spat, leaning over him and smacking her hands on the back of the chair. Naveen's head was as far back as it could go, as he tried to avoid the angry sorority president.

"Anna-" Elsa began, stepping forward.

"Tell your housemates they need new fucking friends. Do we know who it is?"

"Yeah, they took him into custody," Naveen said softly.

"And where the fuck was Charlotte? Didn't they go together?"

The handsome man in the chair sighed. "Charlotte was passed the fuck out downstairs, she had way too much to drink. I was only gone for like ten minutes, I carried her upstairs and I was making sure she was okay."

From the side where Elsa stood, she could see the younger girl deflate a little bit.

"God damn it," she said, turning her head and pushing herself off of the chair. She collapsed next to him, threw an arm over her shoulder. "Why are you such a saint?"

"I'm not," he said. "I should have asked Tiana to come help me, I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Why do people insist on trying to slip people drugs?" Anna moaned. "We live in a world of sick fucks." She looked over at Naveen, who was bent over and looking at his hands. "Is Charlotte okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be just fine. I think one of the other sisters was going to come pick her up."

"Damn it, I'm sorry Naveen," she said softly. Elsa and the boys slid quietly into some chairs across from them.

"It's okay," he replied, patting her hand.

Being tipsy in the hospital was a weird feeling. Elsa could definitely tell she had alcohol in her system, as her vision was hazy and the room warmer than normal. But her thoughts felt clear, no doubt after being jarred into action just a few moments ago.

A nurse walked out. "Mr. Maldonia?"

Naveen sprang up, and Anna did too.

She smiled at them. "Your friend is fine. We have her hooked up to an IV to monitor her heart rate. When did she pass out?"

"On the way here," Naveen said quietly, looking down. "I came downstairs from helping another friend, and Tiana was acting really weird and had been drinking something that we weren't serving at the party so I drove her here. She's also-"

"Diabetic, I know," the woman said kindly. "Her blood sugar is a little high, but she'll be fine. We are going to run some toxicology tests to make sure we know what kind of drug she drank. She'll be passed out for a few hours, but I think she'll be okay."

"Can I see her?"

"No, I'm sorry sweetheart. Relatives only for now."

"Do sorority sisters count?" Anna asked meekly.

"No ma'am, I'm afraid they don't. We can have someone call you when she's okay, or?"

"I'll wait here," Naveen said.

"So will I," said Anna firmly. "I want to make sure she's okay when she wakes up."

She looked over at the other three, who were trying not to be intrusive. "Guys, I-I don't know how to thank you." They all looked up. Anna looked so tired all of a sudden, a bit pale, her freckles standing out on her skin. "Really. For inviting me over, for driving me to the hospital…"

Hans stood, walking over to sit next to her. "It is no trouble. My mother, she had many other sons besides me, and you learn that helping other people, it's something that you need to do if they are friends or family." He took Anna's hand in his, and Elsa felt a surge of jealousy. "Everything will be fine, it seems."

"Thank you, Hans," she said.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" he asked.

"No, really, you should get back to your party. Back to your house! Oh gosh, my sisters are probably all still there with Kristoff and the other guys."

"I'll stay," Elsa said quickly, standing. Anna threw her a grateful glance, her aquamarine eyes looking bleary already, her brow clouded with worry.

"Hans, dude, we should probably get back," said Olaf quietly. "Leave Tiana to some friendly faces."

"Okay, I can do that," he said, tossing Elsa her keys. "Good luck." he leaned in to give Anna a quick hug and stood up, Elsa practically diving into his seat in case he changed his mind.

She awkwardly introduced herself to Naveen before the young man resumed his position in the chair, head resting against the wall, eyes closed, arms folded.

Anna was rubbing her temples with one hand and texting with the other.

"You okay?" Elsa asked quietly, leaning over and breathing in that nice citrus-y smell. _This girl is nothing but sunshine_, she thought fondly.

"Hnnnnng," came the reply.

"Okay, bad question. Can I get you anything? A chocolate bar from the vending machine?"

"I think I have a migraine," mumbled the younger girl.

"Okay, no chocolate." the blonde replied, hesitating before putting her hand on Anna's back and beginning to trace a line up and down along the seam of the brown leather with her palm. "Need some water? Coffee? I might have Advil in the car."

Anna locked her phone and leaned back, wincing at the bright light. "Can you ask them to turn those lights down?" she muttered. "Hurts my eyes."

Elsa frowned in sympathy. She sometimes got migraines around the time of her period, and had occasionally gotten stress headaches. She wiggled her arm free and slid off her hoodie, plopping it gently over Anna's face.

"Here," she said as the other girl snorted in surprise. "That'll block the light out, okay?" A nod. "Do you want to go sit in the car, where it's dark?" A shake of the head. "...okay."

The blonde pulled out her phone, unsure of what else to do, and flipped through magazines for a while until Anna whipped the hoodie off of her head.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"I, uh.."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she said, standing up and almost falling over an end table as she rushed to the nurse's station. The kind woman pointed to the right, and Anna wobbled off in her boots as a concerned Elsa stood up. _Ugh, still a bit tipsy_.

"Um...I think she may need a cup of water?" she said, sidling over to the nurse. The woman smiled and dug around in a drawer, producing a sleeve of plastic cups which she handed over to Elsa. The blonde thanked her, weaving her way through the other half of the waiting room and down the hall, where she hesitated in front of a door marked "women" before pushing her way in. She heard a toilet flush.

"...Anna?" she asked tentatively.

A grunt echoed around the room.

Elsa filled the cup with water from the sink, turned to see Anna hunched over on the floor in one of the stalls.

"I feel a little better," the young girl said quietly. Elsa crouched and nudged her shoulder with the cup.

"You should drink this," she said. "Do you want me to turn the lights off, or are you gonna be okay?"

"Think 'm fine," Anna mumbled, taking a sip. Elsa fiddled with the end of her braid, not sure how else to help and also not sure how much she wanted to help someone who had just thrown up.

"I may have some mints in the car," she said. "If that would help you feel better…"

"Just gonna stay here forever."

"Do you think you're still tipsy?"

Anna shrugged halfheartedly.

"Do you want to go back to the waiting room and sleep?"

She paused, then nodded slowly.

"Okay," said Elsa. "Give me your cup and I'll help you stand."

Back in the waiting room, Naveen was still asleep as Elsa guided Anna back into her chair. The younger girl slumped over on Elsa's shoulder, pulled her knees onto the chair, and shimmied the hoodie back onto her head.

"Why don't you take your shoes off? ...here, I'll do it," she said, leaning over slightly. Anna's head drooped onto the chair as Elsa pulled off the little boots.

"Thank you," Anna mumbled through the fabric as Elsa sat back up. The younger girl cuddled closer to her, and Elsa wrapped an arm around her shoulder to make them both more comfortable.

"It'll be okay," she whispered to the girl under her hoodie. "She'll be just fine."

Elsa must have dozed off with her, because she jumped when a nurse put a tender hand on her shoulder. Anna emerged from under her makeshift blanket, eyes cloudy, but brightened when she saw the pretty black girl in a green skirt and white tank top standing there. Elsa glanced at her phone. It was after 5 a.m.

Naveen was first up, embracing his girlfriend and murmuring something that she was laughing at, stroking his hair and kissing his cheek. Anna hugged her next, crying now, and Elsa gave her a smile as the dark-skinned girl looked up from her sorority sister's embrace.

Anna put on her shoes and thanked the nurses for their help. The three of them helped Tiana, who was still a little wobbly, out to Naveen's car. Elsa had an arm around Anna's waist as the younger girl sniffled.

"Come on, let's get you home."

She drove slowly, with the strawberry blonde curled up in the passenger seat, still clutching the hoodie. At the sorority house, Naveen and Tiana held the door for them and they all slipped quietly upstairs.

"Thanks again," Tiana whispered when they were at her door. "I'm just going to sleep this off...well, sleep it off more."

Anna took a detour into the bathroom to brush her teeth and pee while Elsa waited outside, and then shuffled down to her room.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Elsa asked, waiting in the doorway as Anna turned on her desk lamp and collapsed in her chair with a sigh. The hoodie stayed draped across her lap.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Thank you. I just...there's a lot that could have gone a lot worse now, and I'm going to have to report the hospital situation to the sorority headquarters, and we already got in so much trouble last semester...and…" she trailed off, her voice cracking, and Elsa came to kneel next to her.

"Hey," she said firmly. "You'll be fine. Everything turned out okay. Everyone got home okay from my house, right? Did you check your phone?" Anna nodded. "I think everything will be just fine," continued Elsa, taking one of Anna's hands in hers. "You need some sleep right now. Don't stress out too much, okay? I think it'll be better in the morning."

"Yeah, right." Anna said thickly. "I'm the worst president ever."

"You are _not_," came the firm reply. "You are loving and smart and so good to these girls. And they know it. Tonight was a rough night, but hopefully everyone will be more careful and more watchful of strangers at parties."

"No one is ever allowed out of this house again except for school. Except for the service project at your animal shelter in a few weeks. And no more boys!"

Elsa smiled. "Okay, tell them that tomorrow and see how much they enjoy it. But if there's a no boys rule, maybe I'll consider joining. Boys are terrible. Except my roommates," she added as an afterthought as Anna chuckled. "Everything will be all right."

Elsa had a strong urge to take care of things, and it had kicked in for Anna a while ago-especially since the younger girl was so rattled by the evening's events. _God, how stressful would it be to have to think of the well-being of a house of sorority girls along with your own?_ She knew, even without knowing Anna very well still, that this young woman would stop everything in her life to help her sisters. To help anyone, really.

She brought the warm hand to her lips, kissed it softly. "Come on, young lady. Off to bed." She gently pulled Anna to her feet. Shoulders slumped, the younger woman kicked off her shoes and headed to her dresser, rummaging through and pulling out some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Anything else I can get you?" Elsa asked, not really wanting to go back home yet.

"I...I don't think so. I have some water over there, I think."

"Okay," said the taller girl, hands in her pockets now, unsure of how to say good night after making out earlier in the night and then Anna having a stress headache and puking in the hospital bathroom. She approached slowly for a hug as Anna tossed the t-shirt and shorts onto her bed and turned.

"Elsa," she said, something in her voice that the older girl couldn't place.

"Yeah, Anna?"

"I…I don't know how to thank you. You...went above and beyond being a good friend, and I know we really don't even know each other that well, but...I would like to think we're friends, and I'd like to keep hanging out, and," she was twisting her hands together, "I would like to…"

Elsa cut her talking off with a soft touch of her lips, stroking the shorter woman's cheek with both thumbs, as she suddenly figured out what that look in Anna's eyes meant.

"Text me tomorrow," she said softly, gently breaking the kiss. "We'll figure out a time to meet. And I'll leave that sweatshirt here so you have an excuse to talk to me again," she said with a wink as she gave Anna a quick squeeze and headed out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Decided to put this one at the bottom. :p Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I obsessively check my email for them now, heehee. Well, have a great weekend and I hope to have something else up soon! Work's been suuuper busy this week so I hope I have some time to keep the Elsanna flowing.**

**Love,**

**Raggy**


	9. this ballgame's in the refrigerator

**A/N:** You guys this is all gonna be fluff so I hope you're ready 3 The rest of this fic might even be fluff, ahaha. I don't know how or when it's gonna end. ;) Hoping to have something else by the end of this week. Thanks as always for your support!

In this chapter, Elsa faces several challenges: her Spanish exam, and some crazy idea that Anna thinks up for dinner.

Hugs!

* * *

Work the next day was rough. Elsa wasn't hung over, but she had gotten home from the hospital just around 6 a.m. and had to work 10 a.m.-5 p.m. She threw her hair in a ponytail and let her bangs do whatever the hell they pleased as she ran out the door. It took liberal amounts of coffee and chocolate to get her going, but nothing could stop her smile as a little boy and girl cooed over Crookshanks in the waiting room. Elsa was tending the cash register and handing out applications for adoption.

Their family was looking for a puppy, but the kids still were delighted with his thick ginger fur and his deep, rumbling purr.

"Bye-bye, Cooksank!" the little boy said, waving as one of the other employees took the family back to the kennel area.

Elsa laughed at that. "Come on, bud," she said, scooping him back up and returning to man the cash register.

Business slowed down after lunch time, so Elsa had the opportunity to check her phone again and again to see if Anna had texted her. She was flipping through her emails, paying no attention, when someone tapped the counter in front of her.

"Ah, sorry!" she said, snapping her head up. Deep, aquamarine eyes smiled at her in greeting.

"Is this what they pay you for, being on your phone?" Anna asked jokingly, handing over a small cup from the coffee shop down the street.

"How did you know I'd need a pick-me up?"

"It's not coffee. It's hot chocolate. I can get you something else-"

"It wasn't the drink I meant," said the blonde coyly, delighting in the small flush that appeared in Anna's cheeks.

"Hi Crookshanks," Anna said sweetly to the cat, who was bathing himself on top of the counter. He nuzzled her hand as she reached out to scratch his chin. Elsa studied her a bit-she looked tired, but beautiful as ever, her hair in a single braid down her back today. She was in a Zeta Kappa t-shirt and khakis, a gray cardigan tied around her neck under her leather jacket. And, of course, her giant purse.

"Hey, I came to say thank you again," Anna said as Elsa continued to gaze. "Today, everything seems much more manageable, but we are going to have to have a talk tonight as a house about drinking safety and about what the exec board expects of everyone." She rolled her eyes. "Good old family meetings. Still, they're the only sisters I have, so I guess I have to love them."

"How's Tiana?"

"I told her to stay in her pajamas today. She had a major headache, but her boyfriend is over taking care of her. She said to tell you hello. And I can't thank you enough for staying with me in the hospital. I would ask to take you to dinner tonight if I didn't have a meeting."

"You don't need to take me to dinner."

"But I _want_ to."

"Really, it was no problem helping out-"

"Elsa. Am I just not allowed to want to take you to dinner?"

Resisting the urge to say no out of politeness, Elsa smiled. "Well, I guess you can."

"Great," Anna said, eyes shining with excitement. "When are you free?"

Elsa hummed, eyes shut, idly scratching the cat's chin. "I work tomorrow...class most of the day Tuesday and I really should study and work on my project Tuesday and Wednesday...plus I think I work Wednesday for a short shift...so, maybe Thursday after our exam? Is that okay?" her eyes popped back open.

"Mmhmm," Anna said, flicking through her iPhone. "I work Thursday morning, ugh. So much for studying." The phone began ringing and she snorted. "Really? I've been gone for like 15 minutes." She silenced it and stuck it in her pocket. "They can deal."

"Where do you work?" asked Elsa, realizing she still didn't know.

"Oh, you know that bakery on south campus? I'm over there making a little extra. And eating chocolate."

"Of course you are," Elsa said with a laugh. The door swung open, and an older man walked in.

"Hi Elsa," he said, shuffling around to the kennel door. "Busy day today?"

"Not really," she said, opening it for him. "The dogs will be happy to see you. How is Dug?"

"Ornery as ever," the man said with a chuckle as he made his way down the back hallway.

Elsa smiled as he slowly puttered down the hall. "That's Carl," she said to Anna. "One of our volunteers."

"How old is he?"

"Like 82 or something. He's super lively though."

The door swung open again, and a mom and two girls came walking in.

"Hi there!" Elsa greeted them. With an apologetic smile to Anna, she said, "I think duty calls. Thank you for the hot chocolate. See you in class?"

"Yeah. Bye," said Anna, waggling her fingers and eyebrows simultaneously so Elsa snorted.

* * *

The week flew by, and Elsa found herself confronted with a Spanish exam and a...date? with Anna before she knew it.

_Where are we even going? And can I cheat off your paper today?_ She had texted Anna on Thursday morning.

_Wherever I take you! And yeah, if you want to fail. :)_

The test wasn't SO bad, but it still completely managed to piss Elsa off.

_I know that wasn't in the damn book, _she thought to herself. Next to her, Anna looked just as confused, and Olaf had his shaggy dark hair in his hands as he stared at his page.

At least she wasn't alone.

The three of them left together, having barely finished on time.

"I feel like that thing just kicked my ass," Elsa grumbled. "I hate tests. I lost to a damn sheet of paper."

"That was terrible," Olaf groaned. "I didn't know we would have to write essays on the themes in Spanish. I can't even do that in English. So I wrote what I knew in Spanish and the rest in Norwegian."

"You did not," Elsa said in disbelief.

He shrugged, grinned. "I hope the tactic worked. See you later!" He gave them both a quick hug and sped up down the stairs.

"I'm headed over to the ed building," Anna said once they got outside. "See you later?"

"Yeah," said Elsa with a smile. "What time?"

"Like, six?"

"Sure." she paused. "Hey, what the hell should I wear?"

Anna laughed, the constellation of freckles on her cheeks shifting. "Nothing too nice, what kind of money do you think I'm made of?"

"Okay, I'll put on some of Kristoff's sweatpants," Elsa deadpanned.

Anna rolled her eyes, then stood quickly on tiptoe to kiss the blonde's cheek.

"See ya," she said, walking off.

Elsa watched her go, a dumb smile on her face and her cheek tingling with warmth.

* * *

Several hours later, she was still debating on what to wear.

"Olaaaaaf," she whined loudly, knowing he would give her an honest opinion on her outfit.

He popped his head in several moments later, followed by a curious Kristoff.

"What should I wear?" she asked with a sigh. "Anna and I are going to dinner."

They exchanged a glance, but said nothing.

"All I have are like 20 pairs of skinny jeans," she moaned, rifling through the stuff in her closet. "And polos. And v-necks. And like two button-downs."

"Will you let me play the new 'Assassin's Creed' when it comes out if I help?" asked Kristoff, hands in his pockets as he came over to look.

"Only after I play it, you think I will let you ruin the pirate plotline for me?" she said. "Do you think these are too much?" she pulled out a red and blue tartan pair of skinny pants.

"You wear those all the time and look great!" Olaf said, bouncing up and down on his heels. "Hey, should I get my ear pierced?" he held up a pair of feathery earrings with a frown. "I feel like I would look cool. Do girls like guys with earrings?"

"I'll do it for you," said Kristoff. "I think I have a safety pin in one of my drawers."

"No way," Elsa said, even though both boys were chortling at the fact of Kristoff and his huge hands trying to force a needle through Olaf's ear. Olaf couldn't even stay still for a haircut at the barbershop.

"I think I'm gonna wear these," she said with a sigh. "With, maybe, I dunno? That black denim jacket?"

"I think you look good in blue, Els," said Olaf, putting one of her bracelets on and examining it in the light.

"Thank you," she said, frowning. "But I don't know if I have much clean."

"What about that navy and white dress with the...what's that pattern?" asked Olaf, stretching the elastic on the bracelet.

"It's called 'houndstooth,' and I dunno, I don't want to look too fancy…"

"Where's she taking you?" Kristoff asked, kneeling to look at Elsa's modest shoe collection.

"Hell if I know." She looked at her phone, noticing how close to 6 p.m. "Ah, shit. I need to decide."

"Just wear those," said Olaf as he examined more earrings. "But the black jacket might be too punk rock. You don't want to scare Anna. She wears preppy stuff. She might think you are a vampire."

"No, you are the vampire, Olaf," said Kristoff in mock seriousness. "You have the pale skin and dark hair."

"But I like the sunshine!" said the shorter man with a bright smile. "And look, you can see my reflection."

Elsa laughed. "Okay guys, thanks. But get out! A lady needs her privacy."

"Yes, _ma'am_," said Kristoff, flicking her nose lightly.

Elsa sighed as her stomach rumbled.

In the end, she went with a red pair of skinny jeans, black ankle boots, a white v-neck and the black denim jacket.

She put the Deathly Hallows necklace on because she knew Anna liked it, and twisted her hair into a side braid.

Her phone buzzed.

_I'm here! Borrowed a vehicle, it's the white pickup._

Elsa smiled, heart beating kind of fast because she still kind of thought this was a date, and headed out.

"Bye, boys!"

"Don't stay out long, young lady!" called Hans. "Or I will...how do you say…?"

"You'll ground me?"

"Yes, you'll be in the ground."

Elsa laughed, shut the door, walked out to the pickup truck.

"Country music, really?" she asked Anna as she heard some unfamiliar twangy stuff coming from the speakers.

The strawberry blonde, who looked absolutely beautiful with her hair down and in a button-up shirt and cardigan, rolled her eyes. "Yep, we can't all live with a bunch of foreigners and listen to...what _do_ they listen to?" she asked, rolling down the street.

"House music, really. I feel like I'm at a rave all the time." She smiled over at Anna, who was tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey, you look...you look beautiful."

Anna blushed. "Thank you. You look beautifuller! Well, not _fuller, _you don't look _fuller_, but more-more beautiful, you know?"

Elsa's smile grew wider. "Thank you. So, where are we going?"

Anna's smile turned mischievous. "Out."

The blonde sighed. "You're incorrigible."

"No, I'm Anna!" Elsa could practically feel her energy, boundless, excited by some secret dinner location that she was dragging Elsa to. Well, not _dragging_. Elsa would have gone anywhere with her. McDonald's. A gas station to eat chips. A fancy steak restaurant. Anna would make it fun, no matter what.

All the stress of the day was melting away with this girl next to her.

"You _are_ hungry, right?" the strawberry blonde asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Good." the mischievous grin was back.

"Anna, what are you doing with me?"

"Elsa, are you competitive?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Good." Again, no explanation. Elsa just huffed and leaned back into the seat.

"Fine, make me think you're going to kill me with food like in that movie 'Se7en.'"

Anna just shrugged.

They pulled outside of a little brick building marked "Bella Notte," and Anna turned the truck off. Elsa went to open the door, but Anna stopped her with a yell and scrambled out herself, grabbing her giant purse on the way.

"What are you-" asked the blonde, stopping with a grin as Anna opened the door and offered her a hand down.

"You really do look great," she said as Elsa's feet hit the pavement. The blonde blushed.

"Thank you," she said.

They walked into the dimly-lit restaurant, and Anna waved cheerfully to a man with black hair, a bushy mustache and a round nose.

"Hey, Tony!"

"_Buona sera_," he said with a warm smile. "You ready to eat?"

Elsa's stomach growled as she breathed in the intoxicating scents. She nodded, as did Anna, and Tony laughed.

"Perfect. Come with me."

He led them to a little round table with a semicircle booth, and winked at Anna. "Be with you in a minute. Joe! Where are you? _Andiamo_!"

A skinnier man with curly hair came scrambling in, carrying two glasses of water.

"Thanks," said Anna brightly, turning to Elsa with excitement. "So I've always wanted to do this with someone but no one will do it with me."

"What, go to dinner?" asked the blonde, confused.

Anna snorted. "No, do the thing we're about to do."

"I thought we were here to eat."

"We _are_ about to eat. We're about to eat a lot. Consider it a challenge. A test, even. Because if we can't do this, I'm out fifty bucks and my pride will be forever ruined. But I figure we are both competitive enough to do it."

"What the-oh, _shit_," Elsa groaned, as Joe made his way out of the kitchen with what was, undoubtedly, the biggest pizza she had ever seen. She looked at Anna, incredulous. The younger girl had what could only be described as an evil grin on her face.

"_Attenzione!_" Tony boomed to the rest of the restaurant. "These young ladies are about to attempt what very few people have been able to accomplish." A few curious patrons poked their heads around walls and over their menus to stare. Elsa's face got hot. "This is the 30-inch Metropolis Pizza. It is roughly the size of a small table, and it has several different toppings. If these girls win, they get t-shirts and gift certificates, and the pizza is free! If they lose, the little redhead owes me 50 dollars!"

"Oh my God," Elsa murmured as Joe set the pizza down. It was huge. It was enormous. It looked delicious. But it was huge. It covered half the table. She stared at Anna, who was positively cackling.

"You _are_ trying to kill me!" Elsa said, shaking her head and trying not to laugh at how excited, and also how demonic, and also how _adorable_ Anna was.

Anna grabbed a slice with a smirk. "Start eating, blondie. We have to finish this in an hour or my bank account goes into the negatives."


	10. won't take nothin' but a memory

**A/N: Woohoo! Character development! **

**Just to refresh your memory, since I set it in a city I'm familiar with, both girls grew up around the city of Columbus, in Ohio, in the USA. Some of the suburbs I mention are around the area. :)**

**And, hey-just to clarify. This is definitely Elsanna, but I haven't talked about their back story yet. As we know, neither of them know their parents-but both have different reasons! I am not extremely familiar with the world of adoptions and foster care, so please tell me if I screwed something up. Again, I'm not going to force the sister issue, so please read into this what you would like to read into it. In my mind here, they're not, two totally different families, but I'm leaving it open depending on what you'd like to believe. **

**Thanks to so many of you for reviews, and please hit me up here or on Tumblr (gretchenwienershadcracked) with any comments. :)**

**Love,**

**Prez**

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed before the pizza all started to taste the same.

Half an hour in, Elsa was feeling uncomfortably full and was starting to resent Anna for this stupid contest.

Oh, _hell_, she could never hate this girl, but her stomach sure could. Anna was merrily chewing her way through the food, showing no signs of slowing down, and she had one or two curious fans who kept looking over at the table. Tony kept popping in to take photos. The pizza had a thin crust and not too much cheese, but the toppings sure were filling.

"Come on dude!" the strawberry blonde mumbled, taking a sip of the fruit punch she asked for. "I can't do it alone!" She patted Elsa's back with a little force. "Come on, burp a bit and there'll be room."

"Nope, I will totally puke," Elsa grunted, stealing a sip of fruit punch and carrying on valiantly.

Fifty minutes had passed. There were five pieces left. Anna looked a little worried, as if she had gone too fast and might explode. Elsa was sweating, had removed her jacket long ago and had rolled up the t-shirt sleeves.

"I'm going to kill you," she wheezed. "I have a demon in my stomach. It's made of cheese and sausage and...oooooggg," she groaned as a painful burp surfaced. "But I will not let this pizza defeat me."

"Shut up and keep moving," Anna whispered. People were definitely staring now, and one man even started clapping for them. The two girls locked eyes.

"For the fans," Anna said as she picked up another piece. "By the way, have I told you I love that necklace?"

Elsa smiled and then grimly set herself to her fate.

In the end, they finished with three minutes to spare.

A loud cheer went around the restaurant as Elsa collapsed back into her seat and closed her eyes.

_This is what dying feels like_, she thought firmly.

"Congratulations to Anna and Elsa!" Tony boomed. Elsa opened one eye as the portly man came over with t-shirts and gift certificates. "How do you feel?"

They both groaned, and he laughed, setting their winnings on a clean part of the table as . Elsa's pants were now uncomfortably tight, her fingers slick with pizza grease.

"I'm thoroughly impressed at us," Anna said. She looked at Elsa, smiling. The blonde wiped her fingers on a napkin.

"Do me a favor and call a paramedic," said the older girl, who couldn't help grinning back.

"Wanna blow this joint?"

"Totally, if I can move." Elsa didn't really _want_ to leave, but she also didn't want to sit at this damn table and smell more food. She grabbed her jacket and motioned towards the door.

They walked out, again with a ton of applause, and got into the truck.

"I have chocolate in my room if you have room for dessert."

"Anna are you fucking kidding me, I won't eat for a weeeeek."

The strawberry blonde laughed, burped a bit, and revved up the truck.

* * *

They weren't driving very long before Anna realized it was now or never to ask what she had been thinking of asking all night.

"Do you, um-" she started, then paused.

"Do I what?" asked Elsa.

"Do you, I mean-do you wanna go home, or...I am just going to lounge around or something at the ZK house, and I figured we could hang out a bit more?"

"Yeah, I'd love to hang out," said the blonde warmly, and Anna felt a happy feeling settling in her chest above her pizza.

"Cool," she said, smiling.

They pulled up to the house, with Elsa jumping out first this time to offer Anna a hand down. The younger girl blushed a bit.

"Flatterer," she said teasingly, and Elsa nudged her as they walked to the door..

"My pants are gonna burst," said the taller girl as they walked into the brightly-lit foyer.

"Oh come on, you had so much fun! I'm so glad we finished it and I didn't have to fork over fifty bucks."

The blonde chuckled. "Why did you want to do that, anyhow?"

Anna shrugged as they (slowly) reached the top of the stairs. "Thought it would be fun! I love a good challenge." She waved at a few sisters who were chatting about something in a doorway, and then had a sudden idea. "Oh! So we have like...kind of a gym downstairs?"

Elsa's eyebrows went up. "You have a gym in your house?"

"Just two treadmills downstairs and some free weights, really." She pushed the door open to her room. "So, I was just thinking, maybe we could go walk off some of these calories?"

"You want me to _move_ after I just did a 'Man vs. Food' challenge?" The blonde perched herself on one of Anna's desk chairs.

"I know you think you're funny, Elsa Michaels, but-"

"But what?" asked the blonde with a smirk that Anna found so endearing. "I'm hilarious."

"Yeah, okay." said Anna, flopping down on her loveseat with a groan. "My stomach is killing me."

"That was _your_ fool idea," came a lazy reply.

"You had fun, though, trying to gain five pounds in one sitting." Anna's stomach gurgled. "Ugh, these pants are too tight, I'm changing." She sat up and made her way over to her dresser. "Well, if you don't want to go on the treadmill with me, do you at least want some shorts or something? I don't know about you, but my ass is about to bust out of these pants."

She turned around just in time to catch Elsa staring at her ass, and threw a pair of soccer shorts at her.

"Rude," she said, swiping a t-shirt from another drawer. "You can borrow a t-shirt if you want, too. I'll be right back."

Anna _definitely_ had to go to the bathroom after all that pizza, but she wasn't about to admit that to Elsa.

After changing into a green t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, the strawberry blonde walked back down to her room and knocked.

"You decent?"

"Yeah."

Elsa was in a light blue long-sleeved t-shirt and the black shorts Anna had given her. The shorter girl _tried_ not to stare at those long legs, but really, it should have been a crime for two legs to look that good. And that blue shirt-_damn_. Elsa looked good in blue.

"So we might as well go walk this off, I suppose," the blonde said with a smirk. "Maybe I won't feel like dying any more." She looked down at her bare feet, frowning. "But I don't have any shoes with me."  
"What size are you?" asked Anna, rummaging through her closet.

"Like, a 7 or an 8?"

"Perfect, me too." the strawberry blonde tossed a pair of running shoes over her shoulder.

They stopped by the kitchen to get bottles of water before going down to the basement. Some of the girls were washing dishes in the sink, and Anna stopped to give them all a hug before practically bouncing downstairs.

Being with Elsa made her bouncy.

The basement was cozy, with soft brown carpet and light pink trim around the cream-colored walls. The treadmills were in a big room next to the washers and dryers, with concrete floors and boring white paint. Anna had wanted to paint rainbows or something on there-it was a project she may take on a little later.

"Want any music or anything?" she asked. "What do you usually listen to?"

Elsa shrugged as she programmed one of the treadmills. "I usually listen to the news, to be honest."

"I like news!" said Anna brightly as she turned on NPR and got her own treadmill running.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Anna fixed on tying her hair in twin braids.

"So," she said over one of the news anchors. "I feel like we're friends, but I don't really know you like _know_ you, you know?" Elsa nodded. "And you don't really know me, either," Anna continued. "But...ugh, this is so cheesy. I feel like...I can be myself with you? Like, and I really like hanging out with you?"

"I like hanging out with you, too," said Elsa in that delightfully husky voice.

Anna beamed.

"So, like...where are you from? You're from around here, right?"

Elsa pursed her lips, staring forward as she thought.

"It's kind of complicated, but yeah, I grew up in the area. How about you?"

"Yeah, well sort of. I was born in Columbus. But...my mom and dad died, and I grew up at a group home in the city for a while, a long while, and when I was in middle school and high school this nice pastor and his wife adopted me. I was like 10. But they were like super old and they retired after I graduated so I never got to see them anymore because they went to Florida. So now, I live here over break and in the summer and take care of the house."

"So...you're…"

"Yeah, an orphan. It's okay, I don't mind the term. I don't remember my parents at all-I think they died when I was still a baby."

"Damn," said Elsa, looking over at her with concern and-something else? "You-you don't really have anything from them?"

Anna shrugged. "I have some pictures of them, and pictures of me from when I was a baby. I guess...their families lived across the country, and they came to visit me when I was a kid, but when I moved in with the older couple at the church, the visits kind of stopped. It's okay though, I have my sisters here now." She smiled, even if thinking about it too much made her sad. "So, I went to school in Westerville."

Elsa nodded. "Which one?"

"Oh, South."

"Hmmm. When did you graduate?"

"In 2012."

The blonde hummed as she took a sip of water. "We may have run into one another if you ever went to any of the football games. I went to Darby for a year and a half."

"Oh, no way!" said Anna. "I went to a few of the games." She paused. _Elsa said she only was at Darby for a year and a half?_

Elsa looked like she wanted to say something; there was brain matter working behind those eyes. So Anna focused on her treadmill time and on the news, biting her tongue and trying to keep from questioning the older girl.

"I was in...a similar situation, but I never found a home that was good for me," she said quietly. "My mom gave me up when I was a baby. Just...kind of did the stereotypical thing and left me at a police station with a note."

Anna's jaw dropped. Elsa's voice was cold, sounded angry all of a sudden. "The officers had to take me somewhere, so one of them kept me for the night and then took me the next morning." She smiled sadly. "He would visit me at the home when I was a kid and I would always ask about my family. But he didn't know anything. And he would always tell me about how he had no idea what to feed me, how the police officers sat around that night watching me in my little carrier.

"One of them finally went out and bought bottles and formula, and they fed me, and when they had to leave the station one of them strapped me in and I went out on a call. And I would laugh at the idea of a baby riding in a police car and maybe accidentally pushing the siren button."

She sighed. Anna had slowed down her walking speed and was watching Elsa speak. The blonde ran her hand through messy bangs. "I moved around a lot because someone would want to take me in and I just didn't feel happy in their house or something. So I'm like two years behind in school, technically. Had to stop and start grades a few different times because I kept leaving, starting at a new school, and then coming back to live with the rest of the kids."

Her face was a bit dark, and her phone buzzed as she stared ahead. Elsa looked at it, and then groaned.

"But, you know, now I have these three assholes that I live with who are either like little brothers or like children," she said with a smirk. "Olaf just asked me if I would go with him to get his ear pierced this weekend and he took a selfie of himself and some of my earrings." She shook her head. "They're my family. And I am pretty sure I might be a bit more miserable without them around."

"Hey, it takes all kinds. My family is comprised of 52 sorority girls, and I'm the mom," Anna mused. Her phone buzzed. "Oh look, one of them needs me."

"If you are the mom, you have some _hot_ kids. And there are probably plenty of hotties who graduated already. Hey-can I move in?" Elsa joked.

Anna snorted, and relaxed a bit as she felt the tension dissipate. She understood Elsa's past, of course-but she had been a bit luckier, having been adopted. And-well, there was a distinct difference between being orphaned and being given up by a mom who didn't want you.

Anna had met many other foster kids in her lifetime. She knew the difference. She knew how so many of the kids longed for someone to love them, someone to want them.

Hesitantly, she held out her hand in Elsa's direction. The older girl glanced down, then slipped her palm in Anna's.

"Thanks for sharing your story," Anna said softly, searching Elsa's face.

The blue eyes looked over, still tinged with sadness, but she smiled slightly as she squeezed Anna's hand.

"Topic switch?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, totally. Uh...so what's your favorite food? Is it pizza? I bet it's pizza!"

Elsa laughed.

"I'm never eating pizza again, Anna Johnson. You have ruined it for me. ...Well, aside from candy, I really like mashed potatoes. What's yours?"

"Chocolate!" said Anna. "And probably mac and cheese. What's your favorite color?"

"Light blue. Yours?"

"Uhhhh pink, I think. First concert you ever saw?"

"Oh damn, I think it was Three Doors Down. You?"

"Mine was Britney Spears!"

They chattered on, still walking side by side, neither wanting to let go of the other's hand.

* * *

**Author's note again: Thanks to all of you again for reading! Special thanks and **_**un abrazo **_**to my faithful reviewers el-sana, Base Guardian, olafscarrot, crazydiscounicorn, Me and My Luck, ajunebuga, and engarem0912. Another hug to everyone else. :)**

**Hope to have something else this weekend, even though I'm busy all day Sat with chorus rehearsal. **


	11. somethin' 'bout a kiss

**Author's note: Another sorority thing I should mention! A "big" or "big sis" is like a mentoring position for a younger member in the house, called a "little." In this story, Charlotte and Tiana are big and little-just so you don't get confused! Big-little relationships are special and wonderful things-even if **_**my **_**big moved to Hollywood and left me in the Midwest, grumble grumble. :p **

**Some mature-ish content in this chapter! ;) Also, a TW-a mention of assault. Don't worry-none of my characters, but just be ready if that's something that upsets ya.**

**Hope you had/are having a great weekend! Again-THANK YOU all for your support and kind words. See you soon, I hope!**

**-Prez**

* * *

About an hour passed on the treadmills before Anna started getting antsy. Sure, they were talking and that was cool, but she had also been walking _for an hour_ and was sweaty and wanted to sit down.

Preferably next to Elsa.

Even if she was sweaty.

_Damn, I didn't think this out well_.

"Wanna take a break?" she asked after a lull in the conversation.

"Sure." Elsa didn't even look like she had broken a sweat. Those long pale legs looked devastatingly good.

"Cool." Anna said nonchalantly, trying not to ogle at Elsa. She turned off the treadmill, walking slowly with it until it stopped. Her legs were shaky, but she definitely felt a little bit less bloated and full of pizza. "That was invigorating!" she said brightly. She checked her watch. It was just after 8:30.

"Do you have any homework to do?" she asked.

_Please say no, please say no_.

"Nah, I'm pretty well finished with everything."

_Yesss!_

Anna heard thumping on the stairs, heard Charlotte chattering away before she busted into the laundry room with a hamper full of clothes.

"Heyyyy!" she said enthusiastically. Tiana was behind her with an armful of socks that had, no doubt, fallen off the pile of clothes. "Did y'all have fun?"

"Absolutely, we were just working off the pizza right now," Anna said with a grin. "Lottie, your keys are in my jacket pocket upstairs, okay? Thanks for letting me use the truck."

"Oh my God, anything for you!" buzzed the blonde as she opened a washing machine. Tiana tossed the socks Charlotte's way and turned to Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa."

The tall blonde smiled. "Hey, Tiana. How are you?"

"Oh, just fine. Helping my darling big with her laundry. Thanks again for helping me last weekend-that was quite a night."

"I'm glad you're okay," Elsa said warmly. They watched with some amusement as Charlotte measured out some laundry detergent with painstaking accuracy.

"Okay, done!" she shouted as she slammed the door and started the machine. "Come on, Tia, let's go watch TV!"

"See ya," said Tianna with a roll of her eyes as Charlotte grabbed her hand and they sped out of the room.

"There's so much energy in this house," Elsa mused over the hum of the machine. Anna nodded. She was thinking how best to ask Elsa to go upstairs with her without making it sound like she wanted to pin her on the bed and make out with her-which she totally did.

_Keep it cool, Anna_.

The tall blonde was looking at her with a bemused expression as a train of thoughts ran around behind aquamarine eyes.

"Soooo…." Anna began lamely.

"So?"

Elsa pulled off her hair tie and shook her long hair out of its braid, putting it back in a ponytail. Anna was suddenly mesmerized. The older woman's hair looked practically perfect, even after working out. Anna was sure that her own hair would be a mess right now if it wasn't tied together.

She shook herself mentally. _Quit staring!_

"I mean, you're more than welcome to hang out here," she said. "I was just gonna go watch TV in my room and continue to let the pizza settle, I don't _really_ have anything good but I was re-watching some 'Buffy' episodes in my spare time, so-"

"I'm totally down with 'Buffy.'"

"Cool. Shall we?"

Anna tried not to freak out as they headed to the main floor and then upstairs to where all the bedrooms were.

"Do they all have roommates?" Elsa asked as they passed down the hall. .

"Most of them-the executive board members have their own rooms. Mine's the biggest by far." Anna walked over to her dresser and sprayed some of her perfume on her sweaty t-shirt. "Probably good, because I make such a mess. Oh shoot, I still have your hoodie, by the way."

She had just put the cap on the perfume bottle when Kida poked her head in.

"Hey Anna?" came a lightly-accented voice. The president spun around, smiled at the tan girl whose hair rivaled Elsa's for the lightest blonde she had ever seen.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did you turn in our registration form for that off-campus philanthropy event at the animal shelter?"

"I think so! Wait...shit, did I?" she stepped to her desk, rifled through a bunch of papers. "Oh wait...nope...I didn't. Damn it, is it too late?"

"No, just needs to be in by tomorrow since the event is in two weeks. And I think the school needs to tell National Headquarters what we're doing, just so they can confirm we're not hosting some sort of secret alcohol party."

Anna turned to Elsa.

"You don't keep alcohol at the animal shelter, do you?"

"Uh...no."

"Okay," said Anna, kicking off her shoes and sliding them under the desk. "Kida, I will totally hand that in tomorrow."

"I can do it," said Kida, stepping forward to take the papers. "I'll be by the Greek life office tomorrow. And hey, do you have the house checkbook?"

"Probably," the strawberry blonde sighed. She pushed around a few more papers. "Yep, right here under our academics printout. Can you slide this under Belle's door on the way down the hall?"

Kida laughed. "Sure, Madam President. Thanks."

"No, thank _you_," said Anna. "Sorry, I've been frazzled this week with my Spanish test-more frazzled than normal."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kida said, her voice dropping as she stepped further into the room. "I, uh…" she looked hesitantly at Elsa. "Um, well-"

Elsa, to her credit, got the hint that Kida was nervous with a stranger around and went to sit on Anna's loveseat, turning on her TV.

"Sorry," said Kida. Elsa smiled and shrugged. "Anyhow," said the tan girl, voice dropping again. "So, my boyfriend Milo works at the student newspaper...and since the police are taking a while to get that investigation going on what happened to Tiana...he and one of the other guys started looking into it."

"Oh," said Anna, suddenly focused. "What's up?"

"I don't think Naveen's house was the only one that night where someone was trying to hurt people." Anna raised an eyebrow. Kida nodded and continued. "A few other students, particularly ones at fraternity parties, said that the same thing happened. Both Friday and Saturday...one of the girls had a huge dose and had to get airlifted to Grant Medical Center. And then they're also investigating an assault where one of the fraternity brothers at Delt had all his clothes taken off and someone left him out in the backyard. And...someone walked in on a few guys trying to get a really, really messed-up young woman to go home with all of them."

"Really." Anna was scowling at this point, her mind working furiously.

"Yeah," Kida responded, a dark look on her face. "Milo isn't sure who it is, but there's a rumor that it's Scar and Ursula and all of that group."

"Really," repeated Anna, folding her arms.

"Yeah. it's just a rumor. But some of the people Milo talked to said they saw them at a couple different houses that night."

"This is a new low for them," Anna said sternly.

"I know," sighed Kida. "Anyhow. I'll keep an eye on it, and I'll let you know if they find anything."

"Thanks, sis." said Anna, still scowling as her sorority sister made her way back down the hall. With a sigh, she shut the door and grabbed a few mints from a tin on her dresser.

"Sorry," she said with a wince to Elsa, who was flicking through the Netflix options of Anna's little couch. "I'm always on call."

"You're fine," said Elsa, accepting an offered mint. "Hey, you never told me you had a PS3!"

Anna collapsed on the seat next to her. "I don't have much time to play, but yeah. Just a few old games-had to sell some of the newer ones to help afford books last year." She was still distracted-and she knew it showed in her voice.

Elsa paused in her Netflix search, turned her head. "Everything-sorry, don't mean to be nosy. Everything okay?"

Anna groaned, tipped her head back. "I guess."

Elsa shifted slightly, moving closer to Anna.

"There's just-" the younger girl started with a sigh. "There's just a group of students that have been trying to get all the fraternities and sororities in trouble. Just pranks, mostly. But...well, Kida's boyfriend works at the student newspaper, and he thinks that some of them were going around at parties last weekend and putting stuff in peoples' drinks. Like, just what happened with Tiana apparently happened to a few others. I don't know if one of them was...trying to get back at someone or just taking it too far, but they're still waiting to find out exactly. Like, at first they would just egg the houses or try and bust the parties, but if this is them..." she picked at her nails.

"Did they hurt anyone?" Elsa asked softly.

"Not too seriously, I think. Someone stopped a potential gang bang. One guy was dragged outside naked and someone had to go to the hospital, but..." Anna replied with another sigh, leaning forward. "It just...you know, you went with me to see Tiana. It could have been worse." She looked over at Elsa, who was watching her with measured concern. "Thanks again for that, by the way."

The blonde smiled reassuringly. "Of course." She slid a cool palm over to Anna's neck, and the younger girl shivered slightly. "Sorry," Elsa said with a low chuckle.

"No, 's cool," said Anna, skin tingling as Elsa began lightly massaging her neck.

"Damn, your muscles are tight back here."

"Yeah, I'm a little stressed sometimes," she murmured, letting her head hang back and her eyes flutter closed.

"Well, let me know when you know who is responsible for that shit. I have three roommates ready to-"

"Oh no, I couldn't ask them to beat anyone up on my-"

"You didn't let me finish," said the blonde coolly. "I have three roommates ready to bail _my _ass out of jail if I get the notion to teach those punks a lesson."

She said it lightly, but Anna believed her. The cold hand moved around to Anna's left, and Elsa gently moved the younger girl's head so she could work on rubbing both shoulders.

"Can't stand people like that," she said softly as she tried to push a knotted muscle free on Anna's shoulderblade. "Ever since I was a kid-well, you know how it is. Moved from school to school, everyone knew I was a foster kid, knew I was abandoned. Even in the foster home, the kids could be cruel. There are bullies everywhere in life. And they only grow more lethal. That's all these people are, they're bullies."

"I know," Anna said, opening her eyes to look down. "I have known them, too."

There was a moment's pause as Elsa worked out another knotted muscle.

"Doesn't it make you angry?" the blonde asked. Her hands stopped, trailing down to rest around Anna's hips.

"Sure, of course it does," Anna said, now picking at her nails again. "But...more sad than angry. You know?"

"So you won't let me beat them up?" the tone was almost teasing, still somewhat serious.

Anna looked up, meeting blue eyes that held anger behind a mask of calm.  
"I'd rather just hope they get arrested or something," she said honestly, sitting back and turning her head as Elsa folded her hands back in her lap. "I'm not much for punching."

They held each others' gazes, steadily.

"I got made fun of, too," she added quietly. "But more for living with a preacher and his wife. I kept to myself, mostly. Had a few good friends. Worked a lot from the time I could." She smiled. "And will just keep plugging away at life, hoping I can make a difference."

There was a tenderness in Elsa's eyes now, a softness as Anna realized just how _close_ they were. She was, suddenly, _incredibly_ warm.

"You're amazing," the older girl said, almost whispering. "All the stress you're under, all the stuff you have to deal with. And you're still so positive, so warm, so giving to people." she leaned forward, hand in the air as if she wanted to brush Anna's cheek, but stopped. "Sorry, I-" Elsa flushed, color blooming behind her light freckles.

"Don't apologize," Anna murmured, leaning in to meet the intensity of those eyes. Her heart was racing, heat radiating from her body. "I think you're pretty incredible yourself." Elsa looked surprised now, but the expression changed as Anna slowly slid an arm across the back of the seat and shifted closer.

"Yeah?" the taller woman started to say, but was cut off as Anna closed her eyes and moved close enough for their lips to meet.

It was gentle, sweet for a minute-but turned hungrier, turned more intense. Anna felt an ache start in her chest, in between her legs, and she gracefully swung a leg over and sat straddled on Elsa, knees bent, running her fingers through blonde bangs, her breath coming quick and fast. Elsa's delicate hands were roving, fingers lightly moving down Anna's spine and then carefully tracing where her shirt met her hips. Anna shivered, hands now tangled in thick blonde hair, and Elsa's cool palms were now firmly under her shirt, planted on her back, drawing them even closer.

Their weight shifted, Anna gently falling onto her back with soft hands supporting her. She opened her eyes to see Elsa smiling at her, softness in her eyes, and she smiled back as their lips met again gently, slowly, the younger girl's head dizzy.

She was-she wanted those hands to move everywhere, to stop being so _teasing _and _polite_ and just completely do her in, but she was also hesitant to move too fast... She felt another rush of heat in her stomach as Elsa began softly kissing her neck, moving one of her arms to the couch to support her own weight and allowing the other to float down over Anna's breasts and put firm pressure on a delicate hipbone. A soft finger dipped below her waistband, tracing between fabric and skin. Anna shivered, hip twitching, and the older girl drew back, propping herself up on her left elbow.

"You okay?" she whispered, hazy eyes locked with Anna's.

"Y-yeah," she said with a hitch in her breath as Elsa ran her free hand across strawberry-blonde bangs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take that so fast," said the blonde, her smoky voice matching the fog Anna felt in her mind.

"No, it's okay," Anna said with a lazy smile. "I'm just...trying to control myself, I think, because I really...I want to. I really do." She hesitated, some of the fog lifting. "But...I also...haven't been with another girl before? I mean, I dated a few in high school, and we made out, but...never…"

The light eyes were filled with nothing but understanding. "It's okay," she reassured Anna with a kiss on the forehead. A blush crept onto the younger girl's cheeks.

"S-sorry," she said, as Elsa gently rolled over so they could both face the TV.

"Don't apologize," came a soft voice in her ear. "It just-I couldn't help myself, do you know how beautiful you are?"

Anna shivered again, relaxing back into Elsa's slender frame.

"Is that a no?" asked Elsa teasingly, her arm looping around to hold Anna close. "Because you are, incredibly so. Are those cute freckles everywhere on your body?"

"Maybe," Anna replied with a contented sigh. "Is the rest of your skin as gorgeous as your legs in those shorts?"

Elsa laughed, her warm breath tickling the back of Anna's neck. "You just wanted to have something to distract you from exercising."

"I'll never tell," came the demure reply as Anna reached to pick up her PS3 controller and revisit the neglected Netflix operation.

* * *

**Another note: Most of my chapter titles here are country song lyrics, except for a few-for example, the pizza-eating chapter title is from a System of a Down song about eating pizza.**

**All of my fics (except the Golden Sun ones) are titled after lyrics from one country artist in particular. Trust me-coming up with appropriate titles based on one artist's work is kind of hard sometimes! I'll let you guess on who it is. :p Thanks again!**


	12. a shiver down to the bone

**Author's note: Hi! Hope y'all had a great weekend. This chapter includes fluff before we get back to some more intense romance. I had an anon or two ask me for something and I wanted to comply!**

**ALSO: at the bottom, I included Elsa and Anna's class schedules in case you are wondering what all they have to do during the week. :p It helps me, as well, haha. **

**Probably a few more chapters left in this one. It's been a great ride so far and I'm happy to have so many of you on board!**

**Raggy**

* * *

Elsa only incurred light teasing about her date with Anna from her roommates, especially when she walked in with the hoodie that she loaned to Anna.

"Sharing clothes, are you?" Kristoff smirked from the couch when he saw her come in.

"Shuddup," Elsa sneered, secretly smiling as she took the stairs to her room. Sven barked as Kristoff's laughter floated behind her.

The next day, as promised, she took Olaf to get his ear pierced at a tattoo and piercing parlor.

And then, he had a haircut because his dark locks were too shaggy and they hid his now-decorated right ear.

He was vibrating with energy the whole time, and hugged or high-fived everyone involved. Elsa. The receptionist. Elsa again. The woman who pierced his ear. The hairdresser. Elsa for a third, fourth, fifth time.

She texted a few photos to Anna, who replied enthusiastically that Olaf looked like he could be a celebrity with the earring and the shorter haircut, which brought out his dark eyebrows. The Norwegian took great pride in this.

On Tuesday in Spanish class, a cute girl told him she liked his earring and he almost fainted.

Elsa was in the middle of calming him down when Anna walked in, hair in a low ponytail, in sweatpants and a North Face.

That was the first indicator that something was amiss. Anna was usually in bright clothes and looked very well put-together. Today, though she was as beautiful as ever, she definitely looked out of sorts.

The second indicator was the bag of cough drops she set on the desk.

"Hey guys," she said, her voice a bit hoarse. That was a third indicator. Elsa frowned, leaning in. "Are you okay?"

Anna's eyes were a bit cloudy, and she sighed. "I think I'm getting a bit sick."

"Oh no," said Olaf. "I would offer to hug you, but…"

She laughed throatily, and it turned into a rumbling cough.

"Shit," she groaned. "I can't afford to get sick right now."

"Can you ever afford to get sick, Madam President?" asked Elsa, leaning over to slip a palm under Anna's bangs.

"Prob'ly not."

"You feel a little warm," the blonde said with a frown. "Did you take your temperature?"

"No, but aren't your hands always cold?"

"Well, that's true. Maybe you just caught a little bug. Have you been sleeping enough?"

"Maybe not," sighed the younger girl, reaching over to her bookbag and taking a drink of water.

Elsa kept sneaking a peek over at Anna during class. The poor woman looked absolutely exhausted, her face pale. After class, as they filed out of the room, she slipped an arm around Anna's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Can you go home and rest?"

Anna shook her head. "No, I have class and then I have a dinner meeting tonight."

"You're going to cough on everyone's food?"

The shorter girl chuckled weakly. "Probably. I'll take some DayQuil. It's gotta be just a cold or something."

"Well, let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Mmkay, thanks." Elsa hugged her quickly and headed to work.

She was browsing Facebook later that evening, after work, and absentmindedly clicked on Anna's profile.

She frowned as she saw the latest post, a photo of a few laughing Zeta Kappa sisters posting a "Quarantine Zone" sign on Anna's door. Anna, who looked a little worse than when Elsa had seen her earlier, was in the background with a cute pout on her face.

_You feeling any better?_ she typed, sending a text to Anna. She flipped through Facebook and her email while waiting for a response.

_Eh, just tired. Thanks :) _came the reply.

_I'm serious, let me know if you need anything!_ Elsa sent back.

_I will_.

Thursday, before Elsa left for Spanish class, a text came in from Anna.

_I'm not going to make it to class. _Estoy tan enferma. :( _Would you mind picking up any handouts or anything that we get?_

The blonde frowned as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

_I can stop by after class if you want?_ she shot back, a chilly fall wind rustling her hair.

_If you have the time-I got strep throat somehow, so fair warning_.

Elsa was suddenly glad she didn't have work that afternoon. _Be more than happy to_, she replied.

* * *

Anna was half-asleep on her loveseat later that evening when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she rasped, voice harsh from hours of disuse and from her sore throat.

She smiled as a white-blonde head poked its way in, as brilliantly blue eyes adjusted to the dim light. Anna just had her desk lamp and the TV on. It was probably stuffy in the room, she realized, as she had an electric heater on to keep warm.

"I come bearing gifts," Elsa said softly, walking over and kneeling next to Anna. She had a plastic bag clutched in one hand.

"Chocolate?"

"...maybe," she said, eyes bright. She looked adorable in a black button-up and some jeans. Anna felt like a hot mess in her t-shirt and pajama pants, with her hair down and frizzy. "Have you eaten much today?" asked the older girl.

"Nah, just some pretzels."

Elsa pulled a plastic container out of the bag. "I made some soup earlier if you're hungry."

"For me?"

She caught a faint blush on the pale cheeks. "Well, yeah-I mean, I left some for the guys because they were prowling around asking when it was gonna be done. But I figured, you know, it's good for you, right? I also brought orange juice. And...maybe I also brought chocolate."

"Thank you," Anna whispered hoarsely, sitting up. "Man, you should have gone for a nursing degree-you knew how to make my migraine feel better and now you show up with soup." Elsa sat next to her and handed over the container and a spoon.

"It's just because I like you," came the reply. A warmth that definitely was _not_ the fever spread out from Anna's chest.

"I like you, too," she said, leaning into Elsa's side. "By the way," she said as she took a bite of the soup. "Oh my God, this is delicious! Anyway," she said, with a half-full mouth. "I'm still kind of contagious. I went to the student health center this morning and they prescribed me some amoxicillin, but I'll still be able to infect people until tomorrow morning." She swallowed painfully, suddenly ravenous, and took another bite.

"It's okay, I pumped myself full of Vitamin C and I don't have my tonsils any more, so I'm probably gonna be okay." she wrapped an arm around Anna, who was enjoying the soup.

"This is so good, thank you so much," she said.

Elsa pressed her lips to the side of Anna's temple. "Whatcha doing up here?"

"Was just playing some video games. Should take my medicine though."

"Where is it? I'll grab it," said Elsa, jumping up.

"Dresser."

The blonde was back in a flash with the pill bottle.

"Thank you," Anna said again, washing it down with a gulp of water as Elsa settled back in. "I was just riding around the old West, rounding up bad guys," she gestured to her TV. "Ever played 'Red Dead Redemption?'"

"Oh, of course!" Elsa replied as Anna set down the soup and picked up her controller. "Not in a few years."

"Let me just finish this bounty hunting mission," Anna said with a frown as she unpaused the game. "I haven't played in forever, either."

The missions were harder than she remembered-either that, or her horse just wasn't fast enough. Or maybe she just lacked the patience to go about it the right way. But after former outlaw John Marston fell dead from his horse for the fourth time, she was frustrated.

"I blame the fever," she grumbled as she restarted the mission again.

Elsa laughed sympathetically. "It's hard to get back into the swing of things if you haven't played the game in a while. We should play the multiplayer together sometime and get our skills back."

"Definitely."

"Are you busy this weekend?"

"Kind of." Anna sighed. She had made plans, but she _really_ would rather hang with Elsa. "The football game is a big one this weekend. And after the game, I think a lot of the girls are dressing up and going out to the bar since Halloween is coming up. That is, if I feel okay by Saturday. Even if I don't, I'll probably go," she said, frowning in frustration as she guided Marston around some tough terrain on his horse.

"Oh yeah," said Elsa. "I meant to ask. The guys are going to have some people over next weekend for a costume party. Since the football team is away, they figured they would get more people at the house because not many people are going to travel to Purdue."

"Cool," said Anna with a smile, excited at the suggestion. "Maybe I can re-use my costume…"

"What are you all going as?"

Anna laughed as she deftly took out a few video game bandits. "Pop stars through the years. We figured that or superheroes, those would be the best costumes for 53 different girls and their various significant others. So, superheroes tomorrow and pop stars Saturday. I wasn't planning on going out tomorrow."

"What pop star are you going as?" Elsa asked, and Anna heard amusement in her voice.

"Lana Del Rey. Was debating on Hayley Williams, but my hair is too long and she's not _really_ pop."

"You better wear some big heels," said the blonde teasingly as Anna _finally_ captured her bounty target and got him onto the horse. "You're a little short to be Lana."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled good-naturedly, relaxing a bit as she completed the mission. A thought occurred.

"What are you guys dressing as at your party?" she asked as she shut down the game and picked the soup back up.

"We're going to be 'Parks and Recreation' characters."

"Oh come on, you won't tell me who's who? How am I going to fit in to the party if I don't know the characters?"

Elsa's eyes sparkled as she smiled. "Oh, fine. Well, Hans is growing out a mustache to be Ron. He's quiet enough that he can just stand in a corner and act surly and eat all the meat we have. It's kind of perfect for him. Plus, he's had a good time figuring out some good phrases for the character about libertarianism, the Bill of Rights, and being a man."

Anna giggled. "Good."

"Olaf is getting a spray tan and going as Chris," Elsa continued. "It'll be funny to see him in a suit, since that's usually what Chris wears in the show, but he's so cheerful and optimistic that he's perfect for the character. And Kristoff is going as Andy. He's not dumb like Andy is, but he has the dog and the friendly demeanor. And the body type."

"And who are you going as?" Anna said sweetly.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'm going to put on a pantsuit and be Leslie Knope."

"Oh my _God_, really?" said Anna teasingly, fluttering her eyelashes at Elsa. "You in a pantsuit, running around like the hyper optimist that Leslie is?"

"The alcohol will help," said the blonde with a smirk.

"Well, I'll have to check my schedule and see if I can make it."

"Your schedule, huh, Madam President?"

"Yeah, you know. Lana del Rey is a busy woman," Anna said mischieviously. "And then Nov. 3 is our service project over at your animal shelter; I can't spend too much time with you or you'll start to think I _like_ you or something."

Elsa just laughed and nuzzled the strawberry-blonde hair with her nose.

Some combination of the soup, the orange juice, the antibiotics, and Elsa had Anna feeling much better within the hour. They sat, with Anna curled into Elsa's side, and watched TV until the younger girl's eyes grew heavy and her head started drooping.

"You falling asleep on me?" Elsa asked softly.

"Huh-uh."

"I think you are, are you ready for bed?"

"Mmmmaybe."

"Okay, you should probably sleep this off. You'll feel better tomorrow."

"I'm sleeping here."

Elsa chuckled warmly. "No, you're sleeping in your bed. Do you need anything to help you sleep? Any medicine?"

"No, I don' think so."

The blonde stood and offered a cool hand. Anna got up, wobbly since she had been sitting for so long-it had been a few hours since she had gotten up to go to the bathroom, but she was too tired to even think about that now.

"Hey...babe?"

Anna turned blearily, the sweet nickname registering in some happy part of her brain. "Hnng?"

"Your t-shirt is soaked with sweat; I'm getting you a new one, okay?"

"Mmhmm, 'kay," said Anna, rolling onto her bed.

"Here," came a voice, and she opened one eye to see Elsa crouched next to the bed with a gray t-shirt in hand. "This will probably be more comfortable. ...no, not there," she said, as Anna took the shirt and put it over her head. "Put it...put it on, you goof."

"Sleepy," Anna muttered. Elsa shifted to sit on the bed.

"Come on, it's no good to sleep in a sweaty t-shirt."

"No," said Anna stubbornly. She just wanted to sleep. The bed was so comfy.

"Come on, punk." Elsa tugged at her shirt. With a grumble, Anna reached down and began tugging it off her hot skin. "There you go. Put the other one on, okay?"

"No."

"Anna, you're a little shit."

"I don't care," she said impishly, rolling over and offering Elsa a view of her freckled back. She smiled as she heard the older girl huff.

Sleepy Anna was a tour de force. Sleepy, sick Anna was an absolute terror. Her sisters were lucky she hardly ever got sick, because she got terrifyingly grumpy.

"Feel better," Elsa said, nothing but sweetness in her voice as she kissed the back of Anna's sweaty head.

"Thank you for everything," she murmured.

"You're welcome. Text me tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh-huh."

She was asleep before Elsa had even grabbed the empty soup container and turned off the light. Luckily, the blonde had left the uneaten chocolate right on Anna's desk.

* * *

**Here are the girls' schedules, for reference. :) See you all around. **

**ELSA**

**Monday, Wednesday, Friday**

10-10:45 Professional Values and Ethics

1-1:45 Social and Economic Justice

2:30-6 Work at humane society (usually)

**Tuesday and Thursday**

10-11:45 Adolescent Sociology

1-2:45 Modern Spanish Literature

Elsa will sometimes work in the afternoon after Spanish.

**Saturday and Sunday**

Elsa usually has a shift at the shelter on one or both days.

**ANNA**

**Monday, Wednesday, Friday**

9-9:45 Role of the School

10-10:45 Classroom Diversity and Ethics

Anna may have a shift at the bakery after class-or, now, will go see Elsa :)

**Tuesday and Thursday**

Anna will sometimes take an early morning shift.

1-2:45 Modern Spanish Literature

4-5:45 Methods of Instruction

**Saturday and Sunday**

Anna may have sorority stuff or work on the weekend. She has exec board meetings at 6pm Sunday and chapter meeting at 7pm.

**Addendum:** Elsa probably works a bit more than Anna does since she has to pay for more (her car insurance and rent will add up). She might work 30-35 hours a week if she can. Anna definitely has bills to pay, too, as a sorority woman. She probably works 25-30 hours a week on a good week if she's not too busy!


	13. when the talkin' is over

**Author's note: Hi. :) Hope you are all doing well! Wanted to get this done for the sleepover and to keep you all from waiting. Should have more soon-may not to read the one after this in public. ;) Hugs!**

* * *

A quiet Friday night of doing homework was all Anna really needed to complete her few days of relaxation. She had a ton of reading to catch up on that she had been slacking on, plus some paperwork to finish for Zeta Kappa, on Saturday before the football game started at 8 p.m. The weather wasn't too bad, so she didn't feel _too_ guilty about going to the game right after she had been sick. A big group of girls had gone over, all in their jerseys and face paint, and Anna was happily swept up in the rush of the crowd.

Ohio State was absolutely thrashing Penn State in the first two quarters. It was good, and the home crowd was in a frenzy. Sure, they were up on a conference rival, but did it have to be 42-0 heading into halftime?

After the marching band performed yet another fantastic halftime show, Anna left her sisters and followed a crush of people to the bathrooms.

_Are you guys watching?_ she texted Elsa while waiting for a stall.

_Haha we were, but the boys weren't paying any attention. And I stopped paying attention halfway through this quarter. We are just drinking now and playing Mario Party :) Good relaxation after working all day._

Anna smiled, imagining the four roommates tipsily fighting one another for video game dominance. _Have fun_, she texted. _See you tomorrow?_ They had made plans for brunch and a study date in the library, since both of them had a busy weekend and week ahead.

_Yeah :)_

Anna was washing her hands when she heard a snort behind her.

"I thought you sorority bitches travel in packs?"

She looked in the mirror to see sneering, bright red lips, dark hair, and waaaay too much purple eyeshadow.

"Hi, Mal," she said guardedly. The girl smirked. Anna didn't know her full name-something foreign-sounding. Mal suited her, since the word meant "evil" or something like it in a few different languages.

A curvaceous blonde stepped out of one of the other stalls, roughly shoving a freshman who was walking by. "Move it, kid. Oh! Fancy seeing you here, Johnson. I thought they told your girls to stay in the house because you violated whatever _standards_ sororities have." This girl, Ursula, smirked at Anna unpleasantly. Anna just smiled thinly.

"Come on, you two." said a shrill voice, and a girl in a fur coat and high heels clacked her way in. Her dark hair had a weird blonde streak on one side. She took a look at Anna and turned up a pointed nose, puffing on a cigarette that was _definitely_ illegal in the stadium.

"Johnson. How's your token black girl doing?" asked Mal with a smirk and her friends laughed.

Anna scowled. "Really?"

"Hey, I know you sororities have to pretend to be diverse so no one calls you out for racism. What, you have like one black girl and a few other minorities?"

"I don't keep track," Anna said airily. "We look for character, not skin tone."

"And money, I bet," sneered Mal. "Anyhow. How's Taquisha?"

"It's _Tiana_."

"Whatever."

"She's fine. Why do you care?"

Mal shrugged as the other two smirked. Another girl walked in, took one look at the tense atmosphere, and walked right back out.

"Shame about those fraternity parties, huh?" Ursula drawled. "And about your friend. Heard a bunch of the guys were trying to drug their way into girls' pants. Or other guys' pants. I mean, I don't know what goes on at those. We don't get invited to the rich kids' club."

"Oh, Cruella over here could probably come to the 'rich kids' club,'" Anna said, rising to the bait. "That fur coat alone would probably pay for my rent for a year. Besides, I'm sure you all find your way in to the parties if you feel the need to."

"Why would we want to go to frat boys' shitty parties?" came the reply from Mal.

"I don't know, weren't some of your...people...out and about last weekend? Enjoying the drinks? Helping people enjoy the drinks? Getting involved with the festivities?" asked the strawberry blonde nonchalantly, leaning on the sink with her arms folded.

Mal's lip curled. "Where are you getting your information from?"

Anna bit back a curt reply. _Be cool, An_. "Oh, come on. I'm sure you think of me as a huge gossip or something since I am a sorority president."

"What's the gossip?" asked Ursula darkly.

"I'll let your imaginations get the best of you." Anna picked a piece of hair off of her bright red jersey, trying not to let her ire get to her. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She pushed off the sink and brushed past Cruella before any of them could respond.

"Wait!" came a bark behind her, and Anna made it to the stairs back up to her seat before Mal had a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what the fuck you think you know-" she started, but Anna whipped around and brushed her off.

"I know more than you give me credit for," hissed Anna, her patience thin, her grip tight on the handrail. "And so do the rest of us. I don't know who decided to dump you or who pissed you all off, but you need to be a little smarter about the ways you are trying to undermine the lot of us. Pranks and letting the air out of tires, that's all stupid, petty shit. But if you and your crew had _anything_ to do with all the people getting drugged that weekend, I swear to God, I-" she snapped her jaw shut. "Watch yourself. I'll be watching your ass in court soon enough if anything turns up."

And with that, she marched back into the stands and sat with her sisters.

She leaned down to give Tiana a squeeze before settling back in to watch the game.

A president's duties were never done.

They left early to get ready for their Halloween outing-Anna, of course, stayed coherent enough to be in crisis management mode just in case someone got too drunk.

But they were all home safely by 3 a.m.

The next morning, she woke and threw on jeans and a dark green sweater for brunch with Elsa, braving a short walk in the late October air over to the junior's house. Elsa said she could drive, but was running late that morning so Anna just decided to meet her there.

Olaf, in a blue thermal and some sweatpants, opened the door.

"Hey, Anna!" he said brightly, pulling her into a hug. "Come on in." He skidded in his socks over to the stairs. "Hey, El! Anna's here! Get your ass down here!"

Kristoff and Hans were stretching on the living room floor, looking sleepy and dressed in workout clothes. They both waved. Anna suppressed a grin. None of the guys had shaved, and they looked like a raggedy, hungover mess.

"You guys have lacrosse today?"

"Nah," said Kristoff. "We weightlift during the week, but we'll start having team get-togethers and unofficial practices soon." He scratched his stubbly chin. "We need to run off a bit of this alcohol from last night, though."

"Elsa probably is needing to run, too," Hans laughed. Anna heard a door shut upstairs, and turned to see Elsa slumping down the stairs, her hair in a loose ponytail, in tapered track pants and a blue fleece jacket. When Elsa's eyes caught Anna's, the blonde straightened, blushed, and gave a little wave.

"Good morning, sleeping princess," teased Olaf as the boys headed out the door.

Anna studied Elsa with a smile as the taller woman stuffed some books in her messenger bag.

"Rough night?" she called teasingly as the blonde shuffled her way over.

"Yeah, yeah," Elsa huffed, sliding into Anna's outstretched arms. Anna smiled, nuzzling closer to the soft skin and the nice scent of facial soap. They pulled apart slowly, giving Anna the opportunity to bring her lips to Elsa's.

"Good moooorning," she said teasingly, arms still around Elsa's middle.

"Hiiii," said Elsa huskily, pulling her in for another kiss. The fluttering in Anna's stomach was reaching critical mass. She parted her lips, pulling the blonde closer as Elsa slid her hands slowly down over the shorter woman's back.

They broke apart after a minute, Anna's breath coming in quick bursts as she looked up into tired blue eyes-eyes that were warm, looking into hers with affection.

"Ready to go?" she asked quietly.

"You mind driving? I've got a killer headache."

"Sure." Elsa handed over the keys, and they headed off to breakfast.

The blonde perked up a bit after some coffee and a few glasses of ice water at the little brunch spot they chose, and they were both laughing by the time they reached the library.

OSU's Thompson Library was gigantic, with 11 floors of books, archives, and plenty of study space. Elsa and Anna navigated their way to an open table. Elsa pulled her brown rectangular reading glasses out of her bag, and Anna all but swooned when the blonde put them on.

"Those are cute," she said.

Elsa blushed a bit.

"What kind of stuff do you have to do?" Anna asked. Elsa grunted.

"Bunch of damn reading. You?"

"About the same. Working on some mock lesson plans for the ed department."

"God, it's always hot in here," yawned Elsa, shrugging off her fleece. She had a lacrosse t-shirt on underneath.

Doing homework was a drag, but it wasn't _quite_ as bad with this particular study buddy. Just being around Elsa made Anna more cheerful. They were across from one another, legs barely touching under the table-and a bag of chocolate-covered pretzels (Anna's) there for sustenance.

They left several hours later, since Anna had to get ready for her chapter meeting, and parted after saying a _long_ goodbye in the front seat of Elsa's car.

Anna sighed as she stepped into the house, lips tingling. This was gonna be a long week. Friday and the Halloween party at Elsa's could not come soon enough.

* * *

Friday was upon Elsa before she even knew it, after a whirlwind of work and classes and barely having time to see Anna.

It was a funny thing, whatever her and Anna had-both of them were busy during the week, but squeezing time in to see one another had become of the utmost importance.

She liked it. And she really liked Anna.

_Hopefully, Anna likes women in business suits,_ she thought with a smirk as she adjusted her costume in the mirror. She had her hair swept up in a bun, bangs framing the side of her face, and was in a navy business suit with a white blouse underneath. She had a little American flag sticking out of her pocket.

The character she was playing, Leslie Knope, was an enthusiastic government employee with a love of waffles, projects, and Joe Biden.

She smirked at herself in the mirror. _Not bad_.

Olaf bounced in, wearing a gray suit, his hair combed down and a hilariously orange shade of spray tan covering his skin.

"Elsa!" he said excitedly. "You look great! _Literally_ the best costume." Olaf's character was peppy, perky, enthusiastic, a lover of exercise and of complimenting people. It was perfect for him.

"You look good too, dude," she said with a wink as they headed downstairs.

Olaf had bought some pumpkin lights and Halloween decorations for the house. There was punch, a huge bowl of candy, and various other snacks-including microwaved mini-waffles, just for the sake of Elsa's waffle-loving character.

Kristoff was in an old t-shirt and jeans, with a scruffy beard and his guitar around his neck. He walked around, strumming it and singing to Sven.

"That's a perfect character for you," Elsa said with a laugh. Kristoff gave her a thumbs up.

Hans came down after them, with a bushy mustache and a scowl on his handsome face. He was in a long-sleeved polo and had it tucked into a pair of khakis.

"Where's the bacon?" he grunted.

It was perfect.

Most of the people at the party were lacrosse players, some mutual friends from classes. Elsa didn't have too many buddies, though she had invited some friends from the sociology department.

Of course, she was _really_ looking forward to seeing Anna.

She idly wondered, as she glanced over at the TV playing "Parks and Recreation" episodes in the background, what Anna would show up as? Would she fit in with their "Parks and Rec" theme? There weren't really any redheaded characters in the show. Would she show up in her pop star costume? Or would she come as something totally different?

She had seen all sorts of costumes the past few weekends. A bunch of people went as Miley Cyrus and Robin Thicke after the whole VMAs "incident." There were other celebs, there were politicians, there were TV characters…

She helped herself to punch, waiting for Anna to show up.

No sooner had she checked her phone than she felt arms around her middle.

"You come here often?" came Anna's joking voice.

Elsa turned, smiling, and then busted out laughing. Anna had a headband on with a yellow foam block on top, and a tan t-shirt with square holes cut out. She was in jeans and boat shoes.

"Are you-?"

"I'm a waffle!" Anna exclaimed brightly.

Elsa's grin stretched from ear to ear. "You are, without a doubt, the cutest waffle I have ever seen."

"How many cute waffles have you seen?" Anna asked, eyes sparkling as she continued to hug Elsa around the middle.

"I don't know, but you're probably the cutest."

In Elsa's mind, the party had now just begun. Her roommates were fascinated with American Halloween traditions, so they had scary music playing and Kristoff was trying to get people to bob for apples.

"Did you guys have trick-or-treaters last night?" asked Anna, letting go of Elsa to get a drink. They leaned against the island in the kitchen, observing the partygoers dance and play flip cup.

"I think so! I was busy, but you can bet the boys were handing out candy. They love Halloween."

"You look really cute," said Anna with a smile, and Elsa blushed, her chest fluttering.

"So do you. I mean, really, your butter headband aside."

"Shut it," Anna said demurely, sipping her drink. Elsa slipped an arm around her waist.

"I'm glad you came," said the blonde. "I...well, I missed you this week."

Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. "I missed you too, Elsa."

They stood in a comfortable silence for a while before Olaf and Kristoff challenged them to be on a flip cup team.

As they prepared for battle, Elsa couldn't help but admire Anna-the fire in her eyes as she shook hands with a few of the guys on the lacrosse team, their teammates for this round. And, even in a cutout waffle shirt with a tank top underneath, she looked...

She looked beautiful.

Chugging beer. High-fiving the lacrosse players. Swearing. Winking at Elsa.

She was beautiful.

Elsa almost missed her turn because she was busy staring.

After a few games, the boys turned their attention to another game and Elsa turned her attention to Anna, who was looking at the tv.

"I love this episode!" she exclaimed, bouncing over to the couch. Rolling her head back, she shot a grin at Elsa. "Join me?"

Damn, she was cute. Elsa sat next to her and smiled as Anna immediately leaned into her side.

"Do your roommates know?" she asked after a minute.

"Mmm?"

"Do your roommates know about...I mean...?"

"That we're...?"

"Yeah," said Anna with a small smile. "That we're..."

"I think so," said Elsa, softly. "But that doesn't matter, what matters is that you're here and you dressed in a waffle costume to match me."

"Well, there's no way I can match how good you look in some silly-" but Elsa cut her off with a quick kiss, bold even though there were people all around, tasting the chocolate that Anna was eating and then tasting the beer.

"You look great."

"Stop that," said the strawberry blonde, even as her eyes sparkled. She took one of Elsa's hands in her own, drew patterns on the pale skin with her thumbs. The blonde had tunnel vision now, focused only on Anna, on those freckles, on that sensation that was familiar by now, always starting in her chest and rapidly swooping downward. Her free hand drifted into Anna's lap as the aquamarine eyes bored into her own.

"Need anything else to drink?" Elsa asked throatily. Anna slowly moved one hand up the arm of the blonde's navy business suit and tucked a lock of hair behind a pale ear.

"Nah, I'm fine," she said softly, her eyes still on Elsa's. "You need anything?"

"I'm set," replied the blonde, running a thumb over the seam in Anna's jeans. The gaze was intense, the haze of the alcohol just barely starting to make itself present in Elsa's mind. Her mind was racing, a pounding feeling evident in her chest and between her legs.

Anna leaned in, sliding both arms now to meet behind Elsa's neck.

"A bit loud down here, don't you think?"

It was a good thing they were sitting down, because Anna's voice, usually so bright and happy, had taken a much more seductive tone.

But she wasn't finished talking. "A bit loud...not private enough. You know?" she said softly, warm breath tickling the taller girl's ear. Elsa couldn't help but suppress a shiver. Her hand was starting to sweat. Anna reached down, moving Elsa's hand further up her leg, and brushed her lips over the taller girl's jawbone.

"Anna," said Elsa softly, her breath catching. "You-are you...?"

But Anna didn't answer, choosing instead to scoot even closer to Elsa and slide her head back so their foreheads touched. Elsa leaned forward, but the younger woman pulled back a bit, a teasing smile on her face. Elsa all but growled with frustration, wetness pooling beneath her legs. Anna was smirking now.

"Are you suggesting we go upstairs?" asked Elsa, a firm grip on the fabric of Anna's jeans.

"Maybe," said the strawberry blonde breathily. "Any objection?"

"Absolutely not," said the blonde, rising, taking to the stairs swiftly, her chest swelling with anticipation.


	14. makin' plans

**Author's note: Smut ahead! ;)**

* * *

Elsa had just closed and locked her bedroom door behind them, and Anna was already pulling at the blonde woman's collar, drawing her closer. She had discarded her headband, and copper-colored hair fell loosely around her shoulders. As they met for a fervent kiss, Anna's back against the door, the shorter woman gently removed Elsa's hair tie and tangled her fingers in the long, platinum locks.

Elsa's hands were around Anna's waist, sliding slowly into the back pockets of tight blue jeans. She smelled that intoxicating citrus scent as she nibbled at Anna's bottom lip. The strawberry blonde sighed and moved her soft lips over to Elsa's neck, kissing gently along a pale collarbone as the taller girl, eyes closed, let out a contented breath.

The shorter woman pulled back, her hair framing her face, her eyes fierce. Her hands were firm as she slid them out of Elsa's hair and down the back of her navy jacket.

"You look sexy in this outfit," she murmured, as she pressed their lips together again, and Elsa barely suppressed a moan as Anna parted her lips and slid her tongue across the taller girl's bottom lip. Elsa was quick to oblige, deepening the kiss, hands out of Anna's back pockets and now sliding down the back of her thighs. She smiled as the younger girl shuddered.

"Do you trust me?" she whispered.

"Uh...yeah?" came Anna's breathy reply, and Elsa bent her knees, pulling Anna up so the younger girl had legs wrapped around her hips. Anna made a noise of surprise, but smiled as she realized what Elsa was trying to do.

_Good thing I work out,_ Elsa thought with a wry smile, hands supporting Anna's back. The younger girl was pulling at the navy jacket, fumbling to get it off, and she eventually discarded it as their lips crashed back together. Elsa smiled into the kiss as the strawberry blonde began working to unbutton the white blouse underneath. To counter, she slid her hands under Anna's tan shirt and began pulling upward. The shorter girl leaned back, breaking mouth contact just long enough for Elsa to pull her shirt off, then fervently brought her lips back down, tongue sliding sweetly over Elsa's. The taller woman ran her nails down the back of Anna's tank top, drawing a moan from the strawberry blonde as she succeeded in pulling Elsa's blouse off and revealing the silky black bra underneath. The taller woman smiled, kicked her shoes off, slowly turning and walking towards her bed, hands firm on Anna's back as Anna had her arms wrapped around her neck.

"Is this okay?" she asked, stopping before they fell back onto the bed.

Anna's response was to nip Elsa's bottom lip and lean forward, their combined weight toppling them backwards. Elsa, whose legs were still on the floor, pushed herself back into a more comfortable position and shoved the blanket further down the bed-and Anna immediately was on top of her, straddling her, breath coming hot and heavy as their bodies pressed against one another. Elsa had her hands under Anna's tank top, peeling it off to reveal a soft pink bra, head spinning as Anna kissed her neck and ran a tongue across her collarbone. Her heart was thundering, wet heat blooming between her legs.

"Anna-"

"Shush," growled the strawberry blonde, one arm above Elsa's head and one fiddling with the clasps on her pants. Elsa was absolutely sure she was going to pass out, or die, or explode, as Anna kissed the soft skin above her breasts and succeeded in removing the obstacle between her and Elsa's now-soaked underwear. She turned her attention now to the blonde's bra, with Elsa feeling utterly powerless now as Anna deftly removed it and her lips roamed over sensitive skin.

"God, you're sexy," said Anna in a husky voice. She tossed the bra aside, resuming her position with one arm supporting her and the other now dipping below Elsa's waistline, teasingly tonguing one of her nipples as she slid fingers downward. Elsa let out a gasp, panting as Anna gently caressed the soaked folds between her legs. She shuddered, mouth open, a moan making its way out as Anna planted wet kisses across her breasts.

Elsa struggled to kick her pants off, and Anna rolled off of her for a second to allow her to free her legs before pressing their sweaty bodies back together, kissing the tall blonde as she slipped her fingers into Elsa's panties again. Elsa opened her mouth hungrily, moaning softly as Anna slowly circled her clit with a delicate finger.

She spread her legs, allowing Anna access to slide a finger inside of her, and her moan grew louder as she felt a wave of pleasure course through her. She knew Anna was smiling, could sense it as they continued kissing, both breathing heavily, Elsa's pulse jumping as Anna curled her finger, then slowly drew it back out, sliding along the side of her clit before dipping back inside. She repeated the process as Elsa moaned softly through the kiss, tension building in her back, her legs tightening.

"A little faster," she choked out, and Anna obliged, swirling a finger around Elsa's folds and moving her lips down to kiss the blonde's pale neck. She slowly slid another finger inside, drawing out another groan, and Elsa's hands gripped her back tightly as Anna flexed her fingers and then slid them out again, caressing, smooth pressure making the blonde's head spin.

"I...Anna...oh my God!" she cried out, back arching as her muscles released, breath coming in ragged gasps as she came, waves of pleasure sweeping through her back, through her core, Anna's fingers still sliding across her clit.

She was almost positive that her head was detached from her body-her vision was hazy, her chest still pounding as Anna's lips met hers again.

"Shit," she murmured again, and she heard Anna laugh slightly. The blonde gently traced down her back with a finger, still coming down from her high, delighted when she felt Anna shiver at her touch.

"Why the hell do you still have pants on?" asked Elsa teasingly, pulling at them.

"Because you haven't been considerate enough to take them off," Anna growled, nipping her bottom lip.

Elsa grinned, grabbed around Anna's waist and moved to switch positions. Anna obliged happily, laughing as her head hit the pillow, even though she looked a bit hesitant.

"God damn, you're beautiful," said Elsa quietly, looking over the freckled skin with a smile, tracing the curve of a hip with her fingers. Anna blushed, eyes shining as she bit her lip. "Come here," said the blonde softly, leaning down to kiss her.

The kisses started softly, but it wasn't long before Elsa had her energy back, had her passion back, had her absolute desire to rip Anna's pants off back. She planted kisses down a freckled chest, smiled as Anna arched her back to allow the blonde to take off her cute pink bra.

"Absolutely gorgeous," she said, flicking one of Anna's nipples with her tongue and smiling as she felt the younger girl twitch.

She glanced up from her position. "Are you sure you're okay with-"

"I'm going to kill you if you keep talking," hissed Anna through gritted teeth. Elsa smiled, planting kisses down to the waistband of Anna's jeans and unbuttoning them deftly. The pink underwear underneath were also stripped off, and Elsa paused to quickly throw her hair up before resuming slow, tantalizing kisses down Anna's stomach and on the insides of both thighs. Her arms were long enough to reach back up to those beautiful breasts, and she caressed hard nipples between finger and thumb as she gently kissed right above Anna's wet folds.

She paused a moment, letting anticipation build before she began sliding her tongue slowly around, Anna shuddering and gasping and gripping the hair at the nape of Elsa's neck. Elsa savored the taste, unable to resist the moan that broke free from her chest, delighted as Anna also began moaning, hips moving slowly, fingers tangled in blonde hair.

"That feels so good," she said breathily, another ragged groan coming out as Elsa moved her hands down to grip Anna's ass. "Fuck, Elsa-oh my God." The grip on Elsa's head was almost painful, but she kept up the pressure, tongue making a smooth track along the side of Anna's clit.

"Oh my God!" came the cry again, and Elsa felt her tense, felt her shudder, moaned herself as she felt Anna come. She opened her eyes, panting, and looked up to see Anna breathing heavily, beautiful breasts heaving as she tried to fill her lungs.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, wiping her chin with her hand and climbing over Anna to lay beside her.

"What do you think?" came the teasing reply, eyes sparkling. Elsa smiled, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks as Anna looked at her with adoring affection. The strawberry blonde turned on her side so they faced each other, and ran a hand down Elsa's side. "I'm more than okay. How are you?"

"About the same," said Elsa quietly, reaching out to touch a freckled cheek. "I'm wonderful."

"I know you are," came the cheeky reply. "And you're beautiful." Elsa's smile and blush both grew. Anna paused, looking thoughtful. "I...that was...different...than I expected."

"Like a good different?" the words tumbled out, but Elsa needed to _know_. Anna had definitely _enjoyed_ it, but-

The aquamarine eyes were bright. "Like a wonderful different. It was...softer. More...passionate?"

"Girls are wonderful," Elsa mused. Anna giggled and leaned in to kiss her again. Elsa's heart soared.

"Did you-did you want to go back downstairs to the party?"

"Not unless you do," said the strawberry blonde with a shrug. "I rather like spending time with you." She yawned. "Besides, I probably won't be much fun now that I'm half worn-out, eh?" Elsa snorted.

"We need to build up your endurance," she teased.

"Gladly," Anna said in a husky voice, wiggling her eyebrows as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her own ear. Elsa, who found this absolutely endearing, kissed her again. And again. And again. "Do you have a busy week next week?" asked the younger girl when they pulled apart again.

"Not really, you?"

"Nope," said Anna with a smile. "We have the service project at the animal shelter on Sunday...and just regular stuff during the week." Her brow furrowed. "Shit, Thanksgiving break is coming up quickly."

"Oh yeah," Elsa mused. "What do you do for the holidays?"

Anna shrugged. "Last year, I stayed here since it's only a week. I'll probably do that this year, too. At Christmas, I'll go to New Orleans with Tiana and Charlotte-they live really close to one another, and Charlotte's family has a _huge_ house." She smiled. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Hanging with the guys. It's so expensive for them to fly home just for a week's vacation. So, we'll cook dinner here!" She paused. _Would Anna want to?_ "You're more than welcome to come by. I think they all like you!" Anna laughed delicately.

"Well, let's hope they aren't possessive of their roommate's time, I'd hate to intrude…"

"No, of course not," said Elsa, smiling as she took Anna's hand and kissed it. "They'd love to have you. I'm sure of it." And she meant it-she knew the boys were very fond of her, she could see it in the way they teased Elsa and the way they asked about Anna.

"It would be nice," said Anna with a smile, still holding Elsa's hand. "What do you do for Christmas?"

"Well, I'll fly to California with Olaf to stay with his family. Hans and Kristoff fly back to Norway."

"Cool," said Anna. "You guys are all close, huh?"

"Yeah," said Elsa with a smile. "And I'm glad I have them, or else I would probably just work and go to class and stay inside. They make sure I have fun every now and then."

"Well, it's good to be dedicated," came the reply. Anna's brow furrowed. "Hey-can we...have the talk? I mean, not the sex talk, obviously, but-"

Elsa's heart did a funny flip. "Yeah, of course."

Anna looked down, fiddled with the sheet. "You're not-I mean, it's not really my place to feel-well, are you seeing anyone else? I mean, I don't-well-I mean, it's fine if you are, I guess, but-"

"Anna," Elsa began. The younger woman looked up, hesitantly, something like doubt in her eyes. "I...no, I'm not. Are-are you?"

Anna snorted, smiled. "No way." Elsa relaxed a bit, returning the smile.

"Well...good," she said.

"I just...I just wanted to know?" Anna said, sounding apologetic.

"Well, so did I, but I wasn't brave enough to ask."

"Do I have to ask the other question then, if you're not brave enough?"

Elsa frowned. "The...other question?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "_Ay, caramba._ Unless you don't want to."

"What-oh shit, duh," said Elsa, blushing. "Make it Facebook official, then?"

The strawberry blonde snorted. "You dork. Girlfriends, then?"

"Girlfriends, then." Elsa's heart felt light. "Happily so."

"That settles it," Anna said, yawning slightly. "Sorry! Don't mean to be rude but...shit, I've had a long week!"

Elsa laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure." They lapsed into silence for a minute, just staring, Elsa appreciating the sight before her eyes.

"Are you a cuddler?" Anna asked, sitting up to grab the navy blanket from the foot of the bed.

"Mmm, usually just with the dog," teased Elsa as she shifted closer to the freckled body next to her. She wrapped an arm around Anna's middle, a warm feeling spreading through her as the strawberry blonde cuddled closer. "Can your sorority girls last a night without their boss?" she said into the soft hair.

"I think they can manage," said Anna sleepily. "They'll call if something goes awry."

"Okay," said Elsa, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Good night, cutie."

They were both asleep within minutes, cuddled close, chests rising and falling with precision accuracy.

* * *

**Author's note: yaaaaas it happened! Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, etc. I'm happy that so many of you are enjoying it, and I'm definitely happy you like that I'm keeping it light! Not sure how much more I'll have, but we will hopefully see one another soon. I have a very busy work week, but I'll do my best. In the meantime, feel free to say hey here or on Tumblr (gretchenwienershadcracked).**

_**Abrazos,**_

**Raggy**


	15. walk into that night

**Author's note: Hello again! Was a busy week last week so I'm happy to have another update for you guys. Hope everyone is doing well!**

* * *

Anna woke up slowly, coming out of a relaxed and peaceful sleep. It was a welcome feeling, being able to wake up on her own after a rough week of meetings and classes and stuff to do.

She shifted, smiling as her nude body brushed up against the one beside her.

Elsa was on her back, arms above her head, chest rising and falling slowly, her blonde hair carelessly tousled. Anna reached up to touch her own hair with a frown. It got unbearably frizzy in sleep, no matter what she put in it. She yawned, suddenly aware of how dry her mouth was and her undeniable need to go to the bathroom.

_Damn beer,_ she thought as she carefully shimmied out from under the dark blue blanket and crawled down to jump off the foot of the bed.

She pulled her jeans and underwear on, checked her phone. She had a few texts, but no missed calls, and was relieved that nothing had apparently gone wrong in the past 12 hours. The texts were just people checking up on her-the girls knew she was going to Elsa's the night before, but Anna wasn't usually the type to stay out all night.

Running a hand through her hair, she slipped her tank top back on and eased open the door.

Sven, who was lying by the stairs, perked his head up and immediately began wagging his curled tail. Anna smiled at him as she tiptoed down the hallway, heading for the bathroom, wincing at the dull ache in her thighs.

She cupped her hands and slurped down some water after relieving herself, with Sven leaning on her and thumping her leg with his tail.

"Hey bud," she whispered, kneeling to ruffle behind his ears. He was panting happily, and pawed at her knee with a stubby leg.

He followed her back into Elsa's room and jumped onto the bed, lying down at her feet. Anna smiled, looking at the still-sleeping form of...well, of her _girlfriend_, she thought, with a smile.

She hadn't dated anyone in a while, but for some reason she felt a little funny for wanting to crawl right back in bed instead of doing the awkward morning after "see you later" disappearing act that she had done before (and that had been done to her before). She had a short shift at the bakery in a few hours, but there was no harm in getting a little more rest.

She slipped her phone out of her pocket and shrugged her jeans back off, climbing back over the blanket and under the covers. She had just opened Facebook when she heard Elsa yawn and stretch.

Anna turned her head to see a pair of bleary blue eyes looking at her.

"Hey," she whispered with a smile.

"H'lo," said Elsa, voice rough.

Anna must have been grinning like an idiot by now, but she couldn't _really_ help it, as she was once again hit with how gorgeous this girl next to her was. Really, was it even fair for someone to look this good? Was she dreaming? Had she died sometime, long ago, and she was in heaven?

"How'd you sleep?" asked the blonde, rubbing her eyes.

"Very well, thank you. And you?"

"The same," she replied with a soft smile. Sven crawled up and wedged himself under Elsa's arm, tail thumping. Anna frowned, her view temporarily obscured by his triangular black ears.

A door opened down the hall, and she heard footsteps thumping.

"Elsa?" came an accented voice. "You up? You want some coffee? We have lifting weights at noon today so we are chasing away the hangovers."

"Do you want coffee?" she whispered to Anna, who nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I have work at one, so I should probably get going," she whispered back.

"Yeah, thanks Hans," Elsa called, then paused, eyes glinting. "Anna's here too, could you make her some?"

"Ya, of course. Hi Anna," Hans said, and the strawberry blonde could hear amusement in his voice. She blushed.

"Hi," she said, shooting daggers at a giggling Elsa as the redheaded man headed downstairs.

"Oh come on, like they already haven't figured it out," the blonde said, wrestling Sven into a different position so she could see Anna better. She furrowed her brow, biting her lip, and the gesture completely wiped away any of the younger girl's indignation. "What...I'm sorry, this may be rude. But...how common is it for...well, I mean, the stereotype of sorority girls is that…"

"Ah, how will my sisters react?" Anna mused. It was definitely something she'd thought of herself. Elsa nodded. "Well," the strawberry blonde said slowly, "I mean, there was a senior in the house last year who was gay, and no one thought anything of it. And you'd be surprised-some of the fraternities have gay guys." She frowned. "I know the stereotype, that we're all conservative homophobes, and it's true for some of the other houses, unfortunately. But with my sisters, no. I don't think there will be a problem. It takes all kinds, you know?"

"Do any of them know that you're into girls?"

"Yeah, I think so. If not, well-they're in for a surprise, aren't they?"

"We're a subversive species, we queers." said Elsa with a glint in her eyes, and Anna laughed.

"Besides-we're going to all be at the animal shelter with you tomorrow, so there will no doubt be delicious gossip running rampant after they all find out how hot you are. Just promise me not to try and hit on them all, okay? I don't need any one of them trying to organize a threesome with their sorority president and her smokin' girlfriend."

"I won't make any promises."

"Will your roommates care?" Anna asked, trying not to feel nervous about hanging out with the lacrosse boys after they _totally_ knew she slept over.

"Oh, hell no," said the blonde. "Although," she continued thoughtfully, "I'm not sure what...I mean, I usually just...casually date." She scratched behind her head, looking suddenly a bit unsure. "You know, I think they'll be cheering once they realize that I hope to keep you around for a little while. They seem to think I need a girlfriend."

Anna smiled. "Yeah, I haven't really had anything steady for a while. I've been busy, of course, but...the right person can always become a priority, you know?"

She delighted at the color that rose in Elsa's cheeks.

"Flatterer," the blonde muttered softly. "I'm going to get dressed so the guys can gawk at you over breakfast, mmkay? Oh, and-don't take it personally if one of them corners you and tries to tell you not to go breaking my heart. They're protective in that way."

Anna nodded tried not to stare too much as Elsa rolled out of bed and slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of leggings. How did they even make leggings long enough to cover legs like that?

"I know you're looking," called the blonde coyly as she brushed her hair, and Anna feigned innocence.

"No way-oh shit, can I borrow that? My hair's a hot damn mess in the morning."

A few moments later, once both were clothed and somewhat presentable (Anna borrowed a t-shirt), they headed downstairs to the smell of coffee and the sound of the boys chattering away in Norwegian.

"Hey," the guys chorused, a little _too_ casually, and Anna could just _tell_ Olaf was smirking behind his coffee cup. Hans was making scrambled eggs on the stove.

"Would Coach appreciate you guys weightlifting hungover?" Elsa teased as Anna dumped milk and sugar in her coffee.

"He won't be there," grunted Kristoff, who was smearing jelly on a piece of toast. Sven, who had followed the girls downstairs, was begging for his own piece. "But we have to be since we'll be seniors next year. Gotta lead the team."

"We were doing a great job last night leading the drinking games," mused Olaf. "We can surely lead some weightlifting."

There were only four chairs around the table, but Elsa pulled a beanbag chair from Olaf's room and plopped it down next to Anna, who was fiddling with her hands while she waited for the coffee to cool.

"Hey El, can you let the dog out?" Kristoff asked.

"Totally. Come on, Sven! Outside!" she said, and the dog scampered off. Anna smiled as they disappeared out the front door.

Olaf leaned conspiratorially across the table. "So." he said with the air of someone trying not to act too interested. Anna's stomach did a weird twisty thing.

"So?" she asked, trying not to sound nonchalant.

Kristoff leaned in, too, and Hans wandered over from his place by the stove.

"Look, we all do this for one another when one of us brings someone around enough," Kristoff began. "But Elsa especially, you know, she has not been in a lot of relationships and the ones she has been in haven't been the greatest, so-"

"So basically," Olaf interrupted, drumming his fingers on the table, "And trust me when I say I don't really feel the need to tell you this, but-Elsa's like a sister to us."

"Right," Anna squeaked out quietly as three grown men stared at her.

"And we feel the need to protect her," Kristoff continued. "So...just fair warning in case you're not as nice as you seem. Okay?"

Anna gulped and nodded vigorously. "I would never," she said hurriedly. "I mean, we're still working things out of course, but...if something didn't work out well, I would not be a total bitch about it, you know?" The guys all smiled, and she knew it was genuine.

"So, welcome to the family," said Hans, lightly punching her arm. "We are all happy to have you around."

The strawberry blonde blushed and looked down as Elsa burst back inside with the dog. She lifted an eyebrow at Anna, noticing the awkward silence, but said nothing.

"Shit, did you guys look at the student paper today?" Kristoff asked, frowning as he looked at his phone. He was met with silence, so he looked up. "Apparently police busted an off-campus house and found a whole load of illegal drugs."

"Really?" Anna asked, curiosity piqued. "What...what kind?"

"Well, some pot and stuff, but it says there was a stash of Rohypnol and ketamine."

Anna's expression instantly darkened, her grip tightened on her coffee cup. "Does the paper say who it was?"

"Yeah," said Kristoff, scrolling up on his phone. "The house belonged to that kid they call Scar and all his roommates. That prick Gaston and a few others live over there, don't they?"

"Never liked them much," said Hans, putting the pan of scrambled eggs in the middle of the table. "Would not put it past them to have drugs."

"I wonder how the student paper got a scoop like that, do you think the police tipped them off?" Kristoff mused as he took a spoonful of egg. "I mean, it just happened last night. They must have had someone right on it. Looks like...nah, no name as the author, it just says 'staff report.'"

Anna could feel Elsa's eyes on her as she whipped out her phone and texted Kida.

_Looks like your boyfriend and the newspaper staff had a late night_.

She took some eggs and a piece of toast, mind whirling. Sure, it was good that some of the guys in that group had been caught. But what about Mal and Ursula and Cruella? Surely, if they _really_ were the ones trying to drug people that weekend...would the boys give them up as accomplices?

Her phone buzzed and she had to check it, feeling rude as Elsa and her roommates chatted around her-but also _needing_ to know what happened.

_Right place at the right time,_ Kida wrote. _And Milo told me that there are a few students who told police that they saw Mal and Scar and all of them around parties the night everything went down. So the police will probably try to find any grounds to arrest them_.

_Thanks for the info_, Anna replied, locking her phone and tuning in to the conversation of sports (which she knew enough about to feel included).

After they ate, Anna reluctantly decided she should probably go home and put on her work uniform. The boys were off to lift weights, but Elsa offered her a ride and she gladly took it-it was November now, after all, and it was chilly outside.

"I can drive you to work if you want," said the blonde as Anna grabbed her jacket. "Do you really walk all that way all the time?"

"Sometimes I bribe the girls to drive me, but yeah," said Anna with a smile. "And it's a good thing, too. I eat so many sweets when I'm there. My body needs time to burn off the calories."

"Well, clearly those sweets and all that walking are a recipe for success," said Elsa, winking as they headed out the door. She paused as they climbed in the car. "Hey-were those people who got arrested part of that group that you think drugged Tiana and the other people?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah. Guess we'll see what happens, huh?"

* * *

Her shift at the bakery was just five hours, and it flew by as usual. Saturdays were busy, with Ohio State students and nearby residents popping in to do work or get a hot beverage. The fall and winter always brought customers in droves, and Anna had quite a few regulars who she loved chatting with over the counter in between re-stocking pastries and trying not to spill anything on her khakis, polo, or pink apron. One of her favorite pairs of people was a big, hulking dude who came in all the time with his...well, she wasn't sure if she was his daughter or just a friend, but this little kid loved sweets.

She walked home, inwardly groaning as she remembered she would have to turn her clock back tomorrow and that it would soon be dark in the evening all the time. Anna much preferred summer, late nights outside, taking long walks in the hazy evening.

There was a pretty purple car with darkened windows sitting a few houses down that Anna had never seen before. _Must belong to one of the other sorority houses_, she thought.

What she didn't see, as she got closer to her house, were two headlights flashing on and a window slowly rolling down.

In the setting sunlight, the Zeta Kappa sorority house looked beautiful. The bricks seemed to shine in the orange glow, and the light coming from the living room was warm and inviting. The big "ZK" etched in the front windows had a bright sheen to it.

She loved this house. And she loved the girls in it.

And Anna knew, even with the sisters she wasn't very close to, that her coming out as being in a lesbian relationship would be absolutely fine. That's what sisterhood was for. It was love, it was acceptance, it was support.

And tonight, just as it had a few weeks ago, sisterhood for President Anna Johnson would mean protecting her girls.

She was in the kitchen, laughing with some of the girls, when she heard glass breaking and several girls scream. Instantly, she whipped around and raced towards the source of the noise, just in time to hear another crash and round of screaming from the living room.

"Girls, get out of there!" she cried, almost falling over with her own momentum as she reached the doorway.

Shattered glass littered the cream-colored carpet of the living room, and two bricks sat ominously close to where some of the sorority girls had just been hanging out and watching TV. There was a smoking piece of fabric lying on the floor, which Mia stamped out desperately to keep it from scorching anything in the house. Anna ran over to help, gasped as she saw the words written on one of the bricks.

"_Snitches get stiches_."

With a snarl, Anna wrenched open the front door in time to see the purple car peel away from in front of the sorority house.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she bellowed, flying down the lawn and into the street. "You could have sent someone to the fucking _hospital_!"

Anna's adrenaline and anger were no match for the car driver, who tore down the street at a reckless pace. Anna heard a screeching and a grinding sound as the car rounded a corner and disappeared. Still running, she made it to the corner and saw that the driver had scraped against a parked car and part of a purple bumper was laying in the street.

Furious, she whipped around to look back at the beautiful glass front window of the Zeta Kappa house, which was now jagged and broken. She patted her pockets for her phone, dialing the police department.

"I'm at the Zeta Kappa house at OSU," she said through her teeth to the dispatcher as she stormed across the lawn inside. "Someone just threw some fucking bricks through our front window." Most of the girls were huddled in the dining room, and Anna took a moment to make sure no one was hurt.

"We'll have someone as soon as possible, ma'am," said the dispatcher calmly.

"Thank you," she growled, hanging up with as much force as she could with an iPhone.

Though angry, and though a tension headache was already building, her expression softened as she looked into the wide eyes of her girls.

"The police are on their way," she said softly, kneeling, suddenly exhausted.

"Anna, who the hell?" asked one of the girls. Anna sighed, frowned.

"I have a sneaking suspicion," she said, meeting Kida's eyes from across the room. "But I don't want to start any gossip."

A few of the girls huffed. Tiana looked up.

"I heard some people were arrested today for illegal drug possession," she said quietly. "The same drugs that I took a few weeks ago. Do you think this is related?"

Anna's stomach twisted. Every eye was on her-even Kida, who knew what was going on possibly better than Anna, was watching.

Her desire to protect them, to let police things work out by themselves, fought with her desire to let them know. If she was in their shoes, wouldn't _she_ want to know what the hell was going on? Know who was responsible for drugging one of their own and throwing flaming bricks through the front window?

"It could possibly be related," Anna said carefully, and a bunch of the girls started talking at once.

"Girls-come on, give me a minute," she called over the chatter.

The doorbell rang suddenly, and they all fell silent.

"Listen," she said slowly. "I know you are all dying to talk about this. If you have a significant other or someone who may be worried about you, let them know you are okay. Otherwise, please do _not_ go posting stuff online until we have this cleared up and the police are investigating. Okay? _Promise_ me."

Nods went around the room. Anna sighed, knowing full well that this would be news all over campus by tomorrow.

"Thank you," she said, heading to the door. Two young man stood in the doorway.

"Are you Anna Johnson? We're with the Columbus Police Department…"

"Yes sir. Come on in," she said wearily, groaning as she saw a TV news truck pulling up. _How the fuck did they know?!_

This was going to be a hell of an evening.

* * *

**Author's note: Took a little detour to develop this sub-plot, my dear readers. Thanks for your patience with me and my story! Hope you all have a great week. See ya 'round! Hugs!**

**Raggy**


	16. get a grip and bite your lip

**Author's note: Hey, y'all! Hope you have had a fantastic week. Thanks for all the follows, reviews, etc. I'm excited every time I get a notification in my email. :)**

**Also-I am a newspaper reporter by trade, but I kind of portrayed the news channels in this chapter as nosy assholes. No offense meant to Columbus media at all, I promise! Sometimes we deserve our bad reputation as an industry, ha. **

**One more thing. In a lot of the other fics I've read, Elsa is the one in the "power position" or the one with the more responsibility. I know it's kind of backwards here, but I definitely think Anna is more than capable of being a leader! :)**

**Hugs! This story may be near its end.**

* * *

No one had ever trained her to deal with shit like this.

And her normal people skills were not probably going to work tonight since she was so damn pissed off.

Stress was inevitable for a college student, and was a daily occurrence for a sorority president. Though fiery and passionate, Anna usually kept a good head on her shoulders, shoulders which often carried more weight than a 19-year-old should perhaps have to deal with.

Except when her leadership abilities were called into question, or when someone threatened or insulted her sisters.

Then, there was hell to pay.

The first thing she did was tell the police officers about the car, and mention how part of the bumper fell off when the driver hit the car on the next street.

The tall, thin, dark-skinned officer immediately went off to check, and the two news crews that were there followed.

Anna sighed, carefully leading the older officer, Lieutenant Oaken, around the glass and into the living room. He was a giant of a man, broad-shouldered, with ginger hair and a mustache. She sat, pinching the bridge of her nose, as he took photos of the bricks, of the damage. He picked it up with a frown, noticing the writing.

"'Snitches get stitches?'" he asked in a friendly, accented voice.

Anna sighed. "Yeah. Long story, I guess. But I didn't snitch. Just was accused of snitching." She looked up, meeting his eyes. "The drug bust the other day? Those students and some of their friends were going around and drugging drinks at parties, I think. And the girls who I think did this tonight, they know that I suspect them. So, after the drug bust, they probably assumed that I told you guys."

"You should have," said Oaken with a frown. "But we already had reports from other houses. I think this one was included, actually-some kids from the newspaper have been looking into this. Do you know the girl's name whose car you think it is? We can put out a search."

"Yeah," she said, scrunching her face. "It's...shit. Mal...Maleficent, I think? And the last name…"

"Well, I should be able to find her. Ohio plate?"

"I...think so?"

"Purple Dodge Charger?"

"Yes sir."

He turned for a moment, muttering into the walkie-talkie by his collar. Anna took the opportunity to text Elsa.

_Hey. Just in case you hear anything-someone threw some flaming bricks through our front window. No one's hurt, police and the media are here right now. Just fyi._

Lt. Oaken was scribbling something down. "This is a number for a 24-hour glass repair company, okay? I think you should have someone come and remove the glass and get the measurements and get the window fixed as soon as possible. It's not safe to have it open, yeah?"

"Sure," she said, taking the number and closing her eyes as she tried to remember where the sorority's credit card was.

"And, Ms. Johnson, you said there were a few girls who were in the living room at the time, yeah?"

"Yes sir."

"Could you get them for me, please? I want to talk to them."

"Sure." She got up, headache in full force now, and headed to the dining room.

"You can all head upstairs if you want, I didn't mean to keep you in here," she said with a smile as she saw the girls sprawled out in the room. "We'll all have a quick meeting later. But if you were in the living room just now, can you please come with me to talk to the officer? I'll put you guys in the kitchen so you have some privacy, okay?"

She was trying to radiate calm, but still felt like she was radiating anger. A few of the girls tentatively got up, and Anna stepped aside to let them into the kitchen.

"And Mia-can you call this number and ask them to swing by and get me a quote for how much it will cost to replace the window?"

"Of course," said the brunette, taking the number down.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Girls, I-I think it's best we all stay in tonight, okay? Just to stay safe, and so we're all fresh-faced tomorrow for our service project."

A few nodded.

Kida grabbed her arm as Anna turned to leave.

"I think someone from the student paper is coming by. Not Milo, since he's dating me and that would be a bit of a conflict of interest. Just, fair warning…"

"Thanks." Anna sighed, returning to the living room to tell the officer where the girls went, and groaning inwardly as she saw two TV crews and a young man with a notebook in the living room with the other officer.

"Hi, I'm Anna Johnson, I'm the president," she said, shaking hands with each of them. She recognized the man with the notebook-his name was Roger, an OSU grad student, she thought. The other two had their cameras on her, and she smoothed her bangs behind her ear nervously. Were her braids uneven? Did the light makeup she had on earlier get smudged somehow? Was her bra showing?

These were the things that she worried about.

"Were you in the room at the time?" asked the guy with the "NBC 4" logo on his jacket.

"No, I was in the kitchen."

"Can you describe what you heard?" NBC guy pressed.

"Sure, I heard two crashes, and then a few of the girls yelling." She swallowed. "I ran in and saw the bricks on the floor, and someone was stamping out a piece of burning cloth that also came in."

"Was anyone hurt?" asked the woman with an ABC 6 logo on her microphone. Anna's head throbbed a bit.

"No ma'am."

"Miss Johnson, do you have an idea of who did this?" asked the ABC woman. Anna frowned, forming her answer in her mind first.

"I don't think it's good to speculate right now until police may be able to figure this out."

"Did you recognize the car at all?" the woman pressed.

"No, I don't know anyone who drives a car like that."

The NBC reporter broke in. "And again, you said you do not know who did this?"

"We can always speculate, of course, but I'm not going to accuse anyone right here right now," Anna said shortly. _The last thing I need is another brick attack_.

"Miss Johnson," said the woman, "Is it correct that you had a member of your sorority who was in the hospital under the influence of so-called 'party drugs' a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, someone slipped them into her drink."

"I know that this sorority has been called into question by the university and the national Zeta Kappa headquarters," the woman continued, and Anna felt her pulse pick up. "Do you think that that incident and this incident tonight are only going to further troubles for this house? And do you think it is wise to continue to let your sisters go to parties, particularly if they are underage?"

Anna's stomach dropped, and she gritted her teeth.

"I have been president for less than a month," she began, "and I have made it my priority for this chapter to focus on rebuilding quality membership and increasing our service in the community, as well as keeping our grades up. We have a service project tomorrow, we have study hours required every week, and the girls who ran this house last semester have deactivated. And you are correct, there will be no more illegal ragers like there were in the past. Whatever ideas the public has about us and about any Greek houses on this campus, I assure you we mean to change them."

"But you are not prohibiting your sisters from going out and partying, even though you know there is some kind of danger?" this question from the male reporter. Roger shot an apologetic glance at Anna, who was glaring by now, the lights on the camera hurting her eyes.

"I'm currently working with our risk manager, Mia Thermopolis, on that. And we're all staying in tonight, if you really want to know."

"Thank you," the TV reporters said, one after the other, noticing Oaken taking photos.

Anna sighed, leaning back to rub her neck as Roger stepped up.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Roger Radcliffe, I'm with 'The Lantern.'"

"Hey man."

"Look," Roger said in the same hushed tone. "I have everything I need about the accident...but...off the record…?"

"You're asking if I have any suspicions, eh?"

"Yeah."

She folded her arms with another frown. "Yeah. It was probably Mal. Purple Camaro...someone who doesn't like me much...plus, I pissed her off the other day."

"Okay," said Roger with a nod. "Just checking. If they can track her car down, they'll definitely be able to pin this on her. And then maybe we can get something to link them to the drugs, if that's really what happened."

"Have you heard anything about something like this at the other sororities and fraternities?"

"No," frowned Roger, running a hand through his blonde hair. "No, but...it's still early in the evening. Also...we have intel from the police department that those guys confessed to being part of the drugging fiasco. And they may sell their friends out soon. But...we're sitting on the info until any arrests are made. Please keep it confidential."

"Okay. Please keep us posted. I know Milo has Kida informed."

"I will. Take care, okay?" he said, sticking his notebook into his jacket pocket.

Anna followed him to the door, not wanting to stay alone with the camera crews. She waved again as a familiar-looking silver car pulled up in front of the house.

_Who the..._she thought, stepping on to the porch to take a closer look.

She sped her steps up as soon as she realized who it was, her frown dissipating as a tall blonde in a black sweater got out of the Toyota, wind rustling her side braid.

"Hey," said Elsa, holding out her arms as Anna reached the curb.

"Hey," she breathed, allowing slender, strong arms to wrap her in a hug.

"You okay?" asked the blonde, kissing the top of Anna's head

"Yeah, just...stressed out…"

"Police still here?"  
"Yeah, and some damn camera crews."

Elsa chuckled. "Want me to scare them off?"

"Yeah," said Anna with a snort as they pulled apart. There was worry in those beautiful blue eyes, worry that Anna wanted to kiss away. "Don't look like that," she murmured, tracing Elsa's lips with a finger. "It's me that should be stressed, not you."

"Well, maybe I worry about you and your girls when someone throws bricks at your house."

"I appreciate that, you know."

Elsa leaned in, kissing Anna softly, sending chills down the strawberry blonde's spine.

"Are the girls okay?" she asked, brushing the shorter girl's lips again.

"Yeah, I haven't talked to them much," Anna said breathlessly, head rushing from the stress and also the electric feeling she got every time they kissed.

Elsa looked over Anna's shoulder, brow furrowing again. "Is someone coming to fix that window?"

"Yeah, eventually. Not sure if it'll happen tonight."

"So you're going to have an open window for anyone to waltz in?"

"They'll probably cover it," said Anna with a sigh, leaning into Elsa for another embrace. "I'll sleep downstairs in case...just to keep an ear out."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" asked the blonde softly, stroking Anna's hair.

"I think I'll be okay. Maybe someone else will sleep downstairs with me. I mean, I think we'll be fine."

"Hmmm, I don't like it," said Elsa, and Anna heard the frown in her voice.

"We'll be fine," she repeated, rubbing her hands down Elsa's back. The blonde gasped suddenly, and pulled back. "Oh my God, what?!" asked the shorter girl, surprised.

"I have an idea," said Elsa, eyes gleaming in the streetlight. "Do you trust me?"

"Um...yes?"

"Good. I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Um...yeah?" Anna said, smiling suspiciously.

"Okay. I'll see you in a second!" she gave the confused sophomore another quick kiss and scrambled back into her car.

Anna watched her take off, shaking her head, and then squared her shoulders and turned back to the house.

The news crews were about to leave, and Anna smiled at them with as much friendliness as she could muster. Lt. Oaken and the other officer were talking, comparing notes. Mia was waiting by the living room door.

"Repair guy said he'll be here soon," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," said Anna, squeezing her shoulder. The thin officer slid past her, talking animatedly into his walkie-talkie as he headed to his cruiser. Lt. Oaken followed, handing Anna a business card.

"I'll make sure we have an officer driving along here," he said. "We'll get it all figured out for you, okay?"

"Thank you, officer."

He smiled and headed out the door, just as an older man with round glasses stepped inside.

"Oh, hi, are you Mr. Geppetto?" asked Mia, shaking his hand.

"Yes, yes!" he said enthusiastically. "Here to measure a window, no?" he smiled at Anna and stepped into the living room.

Anna caught Mia's arm. "Hey, I'm going to catch you up on everything in a bit, but I want to let the girls know what's up, okay?" the brunette nodded, and Anna took to the stairs, pausing halfway up.

"Girls, can we meet in the chapter room, please?" she called loudly. When she heard the shuffling of feet, she headed into the green-carpeted room herself.

The chapter room was on the other side of the first floor, opposite the living room. There was room for all girls to sit comfortably in folding chairs for their weekly meetings. Anna stood at the head of the room, arms folded, as the girls filed in quietly. The rest of the executive board sat at the front of the room with her, and they took their own seats. They, at least, had somewhat of an idea what was going on.

"Hey," Anna said quietly, surprised and pleased that every single girl was home tonight. "Thank you for coming down." She paused to take her braids out, ruffling her hair as she figured out what to say to them. Her head still ached.

Telling them everything-well. As much as she loved them, as much as she trusted them...she wasn't sure. She trusted them individually, but she knew that each person who knew could tell one more person, and then 100 people knew what was still technically a rumor, and even in a campus of thousands, that was too many.

Even if she felt guilty-after all, even though she hadn't told police, Mal apparently _thought_ she did.

_Do I tell them about all that?_

"First of all, I'm glad everyone is okay," she began. "And...I'm serious, I think we should all stay in tonight. If you want to hang out with your boyfriends, they can come here. Or girlfriends," she added as an afterthought, feeling hypocritically heteronormative. A few of the girls automatically began looking around to see who Anna may have been referring to.

"There is more going on here than just the bricks, I think," Anna said. "But until police figure out everything, and figure out what is connected, we need to just make sure we're all safe."

"Do you think these are the same people who drugged me?" Tiana asked, looking stern. Half of the house turned to look at her.

Anna sighed. "I don't know, Tia."

"I know you don't know, but what do you _think_?" she pressed.

"I don't want to start any rumors," said the president, holding up her hands and feeling a twinge of guilt as Tiana visibly sighed. _This is partially my own damn fault, isn't it? Damn it, Anna!_

"Anna, why did they write 'snitches get stitches' on one of the bricks?" asked Jasmine, and Anna put a hand to her forehead.

"That's...complicated," she said hesitantly, rubbing the tense skin. She looked out at all the confused faces. "That...someone accused me of something I didn't do."

"I don't know if that was just you, Anna," Kida said from the middle of the room. The confused faces shifted to her. "Any one of us could have given information to the police-and if you didn't, then you aren't a snitch."

"Right, but I'm saying that I think this is my fault."

"And I don't know if it is," said the other, leaning forward, a lock of white-blonde hair falling into her face.

"I'm sorry," said Charlotte. "I thought I knew what was going on, but…"

Again, they all looked to Anna.

"Oh, to hell with it." She opened her mouth, and it all spilled out. Tiana getting drugged. The fact that people saw Scar and Mal's gang at other parties. The confrontation at the football game. The drug bust the other night. And now all this.

"So, I'm sorry, girls," she finished. "But I couldn't keep my temper in check when I saw Mal and Ursula and that Cruella girl last weekend, and I think I pissed them off. And now, after their little friends got arrested, I think they blame me. And now you're all in danger," she said, suddenly feeling choked up.

Tiana stood up, frowning. "Anna...no one blames you for this."

"Thank you, but-"

"No, I'm serious. You have too much weight on your shoulders to be worried about this. These people are obviously getting more dangerous, and we all have known that they're trying to mess with fraternities and sororities for some time. It just is coming to a head now, and they're running scared."

Mia, who was standing in the doorway, piped in. "Who knows, they could be somewhere else throwing bricks right now. If it really is them. But we've got the glass cleaned up, the window is covered for now, and we'll have a temporary one in tomorrow morning before we can get a new Zeta Kappa one. Okay? So, we can all hang out or have people over."

Anna was close to tears right now, having gone from guilt to feeling overwhelmingly loved and appreciated in a matter of a minute.

"I'll order some pizzas," she said, voice quivering. "And I'll sleep downstairs, I'll make sure no one tries to get in."

She heard a knock at the door, and Mia moved to open it. Heads swiveled.

"Hey-oh, _hey!_" the brunette said.

"I figured you guys could use a guard," came Elsa's voice, and Anna smiled. "Is-can we-?"

"For the night, I'm sure," said Mia, looking into the chapter room with a wide smile. "Anna, your friend brought someone to protect us."

The sorority burst into excited chatter as Elsa walked in, a backpack on and Sven at her side. His curled tail was wagging, and he immediately ran over to Anna.

Anna, who was definitely crying now, and buried her face in his soft fur. The meeting was definitely over now, and elated sorority girls began queueing to pet the dog.

"Hey buddy," she whispered, giggling as he licked her face. She looked up to meet Elsa's eyes, delighted, and smiled. The blonde was looking at her fondly, hands in the pockets of her gray sweatpants, wearing just a black track jacket even though it was now November.

She stood, and Sven turned his attention to several sorority girls and their cameras.

"Please no Facebooking of our current predicament!" Anna called, tripping over her own feet in her haste to get to Elsa. "You're an angel," she said, hugging the tall blonde.

"Well, he's a good guard dog. I'm surprised, he usually is wary of new houses but this one must feel comfortable. Either that, or he just likes you."

"Or he just likes sorority girls," Anna laughed, squeezing tighter.

"I, uh-hope it's okay if he stays for a night. Thought you guys will be safe. Have a backup plan if you don't want the dog," said the tall blonde, returning the hug.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I have a license."

"For-oh!" said Anna, surprised. "You...have it on you?" she looked up.

"I do, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll go stick it in the car. You can never be too careful."

"I mean...I don't really think we need a gun in the house, but…"

Elsa stepped back, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry, got a little carried away with the 'protect the house from intruders' scenario."

Anna looked at her in wonder. "Well, maybe a little, but...it shows your concern. And, honestly...we really can't be too careful until this window gets fixed." She sighed, frowning. "I'm going to go get changed and order some food. We're all staying in tonight. Be right back, okay?"

"Sure thing. Take a deep breath while you're up there, will you? You're a little stressed, I can tell. But just in case you need an extra incentive, I brought Reese's."

Anna snorted, but her heart warmed with the sound of affection in Elsa's voice.

An hour later, most of the girls were in the living room watching "Legally Blonde" and eating pizza. Sven was snoozing on the floor by the window, which was covered up now, and all the glass was carefully swept up. Some of the sisters had their boyfriends over, or were hanging out upstairs.

Anna, in plaid pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved t-shirt, was curled up on one of the couches. Her headache was gone, her stress level returned to normal. Elsa was next to her, arm around the shorter girl, occasionally stroking the long strawberry blonde hair, which Anna had left down for convenience's sake.

And she had definitely taken Elsa up on the offer of chocolate.

Shortly after 11, after the movie was over and the pizza cleared away, the girls grew tired of chatting and began filing upstairs. Many of them stopped to thank Elsa, and pet Sven, before retiring to their rooms.

"Anna, when are we leaving for the animal shelter again?" Charlotte asked as she and Tiana took their leave.

"Oh, I'd say around 12:45 tomorrow. We were going to start volunteering at 1."

"Cool," chirped the blonde, smiling at them. "Thanks again Elsa, we'll see you tomorrow."

"See you!"

Anna shifting, sliding down so her head was in Elsa's lap. She yawned, stretching, and looked up into the blonde's vibrant eyes.

"Thank you again. I think you and Sven have provided some major peace of mind tonight."

"Good," said Elsa softly, stroking one of Anna's freckled cheeks. "I know how important they are to you. And you're important to me."

Anna smiled, a warm feeling rising in her chest. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. I really like you, you know."

"I like you too." said the shorter girl quietly,"

"Well, good. Come up here, beautiful," said the blonde and Anna scrambled to sit up.

Elsa brushed the strawberry blonde bangs back right as Anna leaned in to kiss her, softly, sweetly, wrapping her arms around a slender neck and moving in closer.

She could really get used to this, to these kisses, to the feeling that was a lot more than just attraction every time their lips met. She could get used to Elsa holding her-or to holding Elsa if the blonde ever needed some comfort. She could get used to how easy she felt, how carefree, when she looked into those eyes.

Anna felt something wet on her hand, and giggled when she realized Sven was licking her.

"Ruin the moment, dog!" she murmured, smiling. Elsa leaned over to him.

"You wanna go out, bud?" He wagged his tail, and Elsa kissed Anna one more time before getting up to let him out.

Anna joined her on the porch, wrapping her arms around the blonde's thin waist from behind.

"I think I'll sleep well tonight," she sighed, resting her chin on Elsa's shoulder. "It's been a stressful day."

"I know it has, baby." came the reply, and Anna grinned, hugging her tighter.

"I like that!" she exclaimed as Sven peed on the neighbors' bushes and came bounding back inside. Elsa wrapped an arm around her waist and they locked the door tightly.

"Let's get some rest, okay?"

"Yeah," said Anna, still smiling. "Tomorrow's another day, right? Let's hope there aren't any more acts of cruel vandalism."

"Does Sven pooping next door at the Phi Psi house count? He may have to poop tomorrow."

Anna laughed, pulling a blanket out of the closet and laying down on the couch. "I don't think that's what I had in mind."

"Just checking," said Elsa, leaning her backpack against the sofa. "Is there room for both of us on here?"

"If not, we can sleep on the floor, because what's the use of having you around if I can't cuddle with you?"

"Good thing I don't have a big ass," mused the blonde, settling in next to Anna, who took it upon herself to grab Elsa's not big but still perfectly nice behind. The taller girl snorted, and Anna giggled, wrapping an arm around Elsa's middle.

"Good night, baby," she said, savoring the warm feeling she got when she said it. She kissed the back of Elsa's head.

"Good night, darling."


	17. there he goes

**Author's note: Hi guys. Sorry to keep y'all waiting so long! I just have had a busy week and weekend two weeks in a row, ack! I hope you're all doing so well. :) Hugs, and apologies for the shortness of the chapter!**

* * *

The door to the Buckeye Pets Foundation swung open with the wind, as it had the first day that Anna and Elsa had really _met_.

But this time, Anna had a pack of sorority girls behind her.

Elsa's boss, Kai, just had surgery so he was recovering. His partner, Gerda, was in the back with some of the other employees, unloading some food and supplies. So, it was Elsa, a little tired from a restless night on Anna's mildly uncomfortable couch, who greeted them.

She had to be there at 11, so she had kissed Anna goodbye around 10 and headed home to change. Anna had only cracked an eye open before drifting back off into a deep (and adorable) slumber.

Sven had been the perfect guard dog the night before, sleeping by the window and even waking Elsa up with a few low barks when a group of drunk people came stumbling across the lawn outside and got a little too close to the house.

She had checked Facebook right before they showed up, and grinned when she saw a relationship request from Anna. _Oh yeah, we never did make it 'official,' did we?_

Of course, she had approved it happily.

_Wonder what all her sisters and all the other fraternity and sorority people think of the Zeta Kappa president dating some random junior girl? _she thought idly as she watched them all crowd in.

Not all of Anna's sisters were coming today, but there were still a whole bunch of them crammed in to the front lobby of the shelter. Crookshanks was draped around Elsa's shoulders as usual, purring away, his claws attached to the left shoulder of her light blue t-shirt. Anna herself squeezed her way in, parting her sea of sorority sisters to get to the front. She was in a pink t-shirt and jeans, hair in twin braids.

"Okay!" she called, whipping around to address them. "Everyone's here, right? All the cars are in? Okay, I think Elsa has assignments? Or...something?" she turned her head, smiling at Elsa, and the blonde grinned back, heart soaring.

"Yeah, I thought we could do a quick tour and then work at different parts of the shelter," she said, stepping around from behind the counter. The girls in the front smiled at her, and pointed at the snoozing Crookshanks as they giggled. "I know this is a big group, but I'll try to be loud enough so you can all hear…" She rarely raised her voice for any reason, so she hoped everyone would be able to hear her as they started on the tour.

And she wasn't excellent in front of crowds, either. Class presentations made her nervous beyond all telling. But this was her work, a place she felt comfortable, and she knew a lot of these girls.

Plus, there was Anna, whose presence was warm and comforting, who had probably come out of the womb able to take charge and lead a group of people. She smiled as she imagined little Anna in the foster home or on the playground holding court over some of her peers.

The group of girls listened closely as Elsa talked about the shelter, about the overpopulation of stray cats in the city. She showed them the dog kennels, the room full of cats in cages, the outdoor area where dogs got to play, the storage room, and the little clinic they had where the staff members tested the animals for diseases or gave them their shots.

Crookshanks, of course, stayed balanced on her shoulders the whole way. He was even calm around the dogs, who all freaked out and started barking any time a human walked by.

They ended up back in the main lobby, where one of Elsa's coworkers was helping a family with three kids fill out some paperwork. She smiled at them as the girls all filed in, and scratched Crookshanks behind his soft ears. The boy in the family had his eyes on the cat in wonder.

"Okay," she called, "Now I think we're going to split up?" she looked at Anna, who nodded.

"Yeah. Hey girls, I think we should all kind of try everything in the two hours we're here...so we'll rotate around. Elsa, what all needs done?"

"Oh, the cats probably all need cuddled, the dogs should be walked, we need to make sure everyone has food and that the storage room is organized...and we'll need to clean out the kennels, so I hope no one is wearing expensive shoes. We can split off in...what, groups of 10 or 12? And have one team outside, one in the back room, one with the cats, one with the dog poop. There are staff members around to direct you."

"Sounds good," said Anna. "You heard the woman, ladies! Let's march!" They all began milling around, clumping in groups and eventually filing through the doors. Anna shunted them all along with a smile, staying behind to talk to Elsa.

"This is great," said the strawberry blonde, eyes gleaming. "I think they're having a ton of fun already. I mean, sorority girls meet cute animals-where are the cameras now? This is like the best publicity possible."

The sarcasm shone through, bright as day. "How'd you look on the news? Beautiful as ever?"

Anna flushed. "I only caught a bit of it. I turned it off after a little bit-I looked pale and pissed. And I never realized how many damn freckles I have."

"The freckles are adorable." Anna snorted and her blush grew deeper. "Any news this morning about Mal and the gang?"

"No, I don't think so. Saw some buzz on Twitter that someone saw a purple sports car pulled over on Lane Avenue with a few cop cars behind it, but nothing substantial. Trying not to think too much about it." She frowned, which Elsa of course found adorable. She was beginning to think everything Anna _did_ was adorable. She even walked adorably-quickly, as if she was headed somewhere, and with a spring in her step.

"Okay, let's get moving. This place needs all the help it can get," said Elsa, smiling.

"It seems like it. I didn't know you had so many animals here," replied the shorter woman, fiddling with one of her braids.

Elsa sighed. "I know. We try to have specials and get the word out about adoptions, but...you know, people always want to buy expensive purebred puppies, or get a brand new kitten. Animals that are older or that are mutts, they don't get enough attention. And there are so many strays out here, it's crazy."

"Well, you never know. It takes all kinds. And besides, I think one older cat is getting attention," Anna said, inclining her head in the direction of the family. Elsa looked over to see that the blonde boy's eyes were still fixed in wonder on the cat. The tall woman smiled, squeezing Anna's shoulder and going over to kneel next to him.

"Are you guys looking for a new pet today?" she asked. The dad, who was holding a little boy, looked up and smiled. He was a broad-shouldered, strong-looking guy with thick blonde hair.

"We are," he said in a deep voice. The toddler giggled and pointed to Crookshanks.

"Kitty!" he said. Elsa grinned. Animals were one thing. She loved animals. But animals with kids? Kids who lit up at the sight of one particular animal or another? That gave this job a joy beyond all telling.

The older boy and the daughter, a thin girl with dark hair, had their eyes on Crookshanks as Elsa carefully picked him off her shoulders and set him in the dad's lap.

"Be gentle with him, Jack-Jack," said the man, and the boy reverently patted the cat's head.

"Does he do any tricks beside sit on your shoulder?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Hmmm. Well, he knows his name, for starters. And sometimes he likes when I will throw a toy for him; he'll go get it and bring it back. So, he's like a dog in that regard."

"Cool!" said the boy, reaching over to pet the cat. His parents smiled. "Is he your cat?"

"No, but we're close. He's here as our official greeter. He's very calm around people, and even the dogs."

The mother, a pretty woman with brown bobbed hair, finished the paperwork and handed it to the other staff member. She turned to Elsa.

"He seems very sweet," she said. "Is he neutered?"

"Yep, sure is. Has his shots, he's free of worms, ticks, fleas and the like."

"Is he declawed?" asked the dad, as the boy lifted the cat over onto his own lap. His sister also joined in to scratch under the fluffy ginger cat's chin.

"No sir, and I wouldn't recommend that he would be at this age. He's a few years old, and that surgery is, in my opinion, too cruel to do while he's an adult. Or at all, really," she said with a frown.

A look passed between the parents. Elsa held back a sigh. People didn't really understand how mean it was to declaw a cat. It would be like removing the top part of your own fingers on a human.

"I'm Helen, by the way," the woman said, sticking out her hand. "Helen Parr. This is my husband Bob, and our kids Violet, Dashiell, and Jack."

"Mom, I told you I wanna be called _Dash,_" protested the boy.

"Hi, I'm Elsa," she said, shaking hands. "Elsa Michaels. And that guy is Crookshanks. He's a good kitty."

"It seems like it," said Helen with a smile. "Guys, let's go look at the other animals, okay?"

"Aww," said Dash, looking up from where Crookshanks was sprawled on his lap. "Can we see Crookshanks again later?"

"He'll be here," Elsa assured him, standing up from her uncomfortable position with a wince. "Come on, bud, let's go check on our volunteers." She left the Parrs with the other employee, and headed off to check on Anna and her sisters. The cat happily allowed her to put him back on her shoulders. It was like getting a massage, really, with how much his body shook when he was purring.

The Zeta Kappa girls were moving through their tasks with surprising efficiency. Even the girls cleaning out the dog kennels seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was cool and a little overcast outside, but keeping up with the dogs was enough to have some of them sweating a bit.

She found Anna by surprise in the supply room, as the strawberry blonde almost knocked her flat on her back with a box.

"Sorry!" she panted, gasping as she realized she almost took her own girlfriend out. The blonde stepped back in time, but still got clipped in the head with Anna's box-the shorter girl was carrying something tall, which obscured her vision. Crookshanks meowed in surprise and jumped down, darting off. "Elsa! Are you okay?"

"I don't know, who are you again?" asked Elsa, feigning a head injury.

"You dolt, I'm your _girl_friend," she snorted quietly, setting the box of cat food down and peering at Elsa in concern.

"I'm fine," said the blonde with a smile. "You're all doing well! We won't have any work to do all this week with everything you're getting done."

"Good, you can skive off and come hang out with me," Anna said with a week, high-fiving a few of her sisters as they reorganized the shelves.

"I mean, gladly." she grinned as she playfully bumped Anna with her hip and speed-walked outside to the supply truck before the other could retaliate.

"Hey, what are you doing later?" Anna asked as they each took a box from Gerda.

"Thanks boss," Elsa said with a wink as she took the stuff. "Uhhhh, probably homework. Don't you have your weekly meeting?"

"Nah, it's been a stressful enough week. I'm just sending stuff out in an email."

"Oh! Cool," said Elsa with a smile, suddenly excited. "Want to come over for dinner or something? I'm off at five. And it's my turn to cook, so."

"What are you making?"

"Well, I wasn't sure yet. What do you want?"

Anna laughed as she held the door open. "Whatever you make me, Top Chef." Their arms brushed as Elsa walked by, and she felt a tingle shoot through her core.

_Damn it, don't you dare get turned on at work._ Elsa shot a look at the younger girl, who smiled demurely.

Anna hadn't been to walk the dogs yet, so Elsa followed her to the kennels once their time in the supply room was up. She waved at the Parr family, who were looking at the kennels, as a happy and hyperactive pit bull mix dragged Anna outside to play.

Shortly after 3 p.m., all the pets had been walked and fed, the supplies were organized, and the kennels were clean. The girls looked tired, but were all smiles as they thanked Elsa and said goodbye-a few of them seemed to have grown attached to certain animals, and said farewell as they walked out.

"Call me later?" Anna said as she passed.

"Yeah," Elsa said, a smile sliding across her face as she watched the shorter girl go.

She turned, realizing that the Parr family was just getting ready to leave. "Hey guys, did you find anyone to take home?"

"No one _really_ caught our eye," said Bob with a frown. "There are plenty of great animals here, though! Thanks for letting us look." Dash and Violet stopped to pet Crookshanks, who was sprawled out on the front desk.

"Mom," said Violet quietly. "What about him?"

"Yeah!" Dash piped up. "What about Crookshanks? The lady said he's up for adoption. ...right?" he asked, turning to Elsa.

She nodded, a strange feeling settling into her chest as the kids grinned.

She knew that, one day, maybe-someone would come adopt this cat. And that was good! He needed a home, he needed to live somewhere besides the shelter. All the animals did. But she was attached to the orange cat, a little bit.

Still, there was something extraordinary about seeing the two older kids-and Jack-Jack, who was reaching for the cat-light up as they interacted with him. The parents were communicating wordlessly, and she waited patiently for them to address her.

"How old did you say he was?" Bob asked, stepping over to pet the cat himself. Crookshanks rolled on his back, exposing his fuzzy belly.

"Hmmm, probably somewhere between two and four. It's hard to tell, but he's definitely a young adult. And he's a healthy weight behind all that fur."

"He probably sheds a lot, huh?" asked Helen.

"Not if you brush him often, and he loves being brushed. And he doesn't mind getting his nails clipped, either. He's a very chill cat."

All three kids looked up expectantly to their mother.

"You guys know you'll have to help with scooping the litter and feeding him, right?" she asked, trying to appear stern. "A cat is a big responsibility, kids."

But it was a lost cause.

Twenty minutes later, Elsa was waving goodbye to the cat, who was wrapped tightly in Dash's arms and purring. She bent her knees slightly so her bright blue eyes could meet the cat's yellow ones. He blinked slowly, a sign of affection. She kissed him on his furry ginger head, trying not to cry with both happiness for his future and the knowledge that she would _really_ miss him.

In the end, the happiness won. The cat had been there a long time-people didn't want to adopt grown-up cats, but he really was the perfect pet for a family. He was patient, calm, and loved to cuddle. She was sure that even a toddler couldn't piss him off.

But she still had tears in her eyes. Her throat closed as she lifted a hand to say goodbye, and could only whisper a farewell, not wanting to dissolve into a mess right there in the doorway.

"Ah, fuck," she said to the empty lobby, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand.

* * *

**Again, my apologies for my tardy update. I hope you all enjoyed and I also hope to have something else up very soon. :) Love you guys!**


	18. with you, I'm safe

**Author's note: ayyyyy good to see y'all again. Been a busy/stressful week for me, so hope all is well with all of you! Smut and some fluff ahead, since that's what I love and that's what you have probably stuck around for.**

**I never got to thank you all for your reviews personally for the last chapter, so let me say I'm sorry to all of you who were sad over Crookshanks! I think the little buddy deserved a home with a lovely Disney family; rest assured I didn't mean to break your hearts, okay? :) **

**Hope to see you soon for the next...maybe the last chapter? We'll see how it all goes. Hugs!**

**PS my Tumblr name is now AllisonArgentsArrows! Someone took my other one while I had it changed for the Orphan Black season 2 premiere!**

* * *

Anna never half-assed anything. If she was in, she was in and she would see it through to the end. So it was with Zeta Kappa and with her classes. So it would be in her relationship with Elsa.

It wasn't that she was in any way ashamed of her sexuality (whatever it was) or her girlfriend (like she ever could be). But as a sorority president, she was often in the limelight. And, as Elsa had pointed out, there weren't many queer people in fraternity and sorority life. At least, not at this big university.

So, she was a little apprehensive over what might happen, and mulled it over as she showered off the slight smell of animal shelter. Would any of the girls take crap for it? Would _she_? Would any of her sisters care that their president liked girls, and would it suddenly be awkward in the bathroom? Or was it well and truly 2013, and the announcement of her non-straightness would simply fly under the radar?

She hoped it was going to be that last option.

Anna had debated talking to the girls-well, she was _still_ debating talking to them. What if people asked about it? But at the same time, this was her private life-not something to hold a chapter meeting about.

Still, she was pretty sure there weren't any other sorority or fraternity presidents in same-sex relationships on campus. Or even on the executive boards.

She stepped out of the shower, mind racing, and wrapped a towel around herself.

The bathroom was packed-some of the girls had gotten muddy, so there was a major rush for the showers, since there were only ten of them in the whole house. Anna smiled at Jasmine, who was brushing her teeth, and took her shower caddy and wet self back to her bedroom.

She noticed that a few of her sisters and other members of the Greek community had liked her updated relationship status. That was a blessing. She had been obsessively checking it since she got home and noticed that Elsa had accepted the request. No one had commented on it yet, or messaged her to say anything rude. And Elsa, who had fewer FB friends than Anna did, had a few likes herself-one from each roommate, and a handful of others.

_Calm it, Johnson. You're not the first queer sorority girl in the world_.

But sometimes, she sure felt that way. Especially now, with no real 'role models' to compare herself to.

She sighed, exited Facebook, put on some happy country music and tried to study. But she kept waiting for someone to bust in and question her or something.

Elsa called her around five, which was good, because Anna was already bored after an hour of trying to analyze Spanish literature.

"Hellooo?" she answered.

"_Hola, hermosa_," came Elsa's voice. "How's it going?"

Anna smiled, feeling her spirits lift a bit. "Oh, you know. Studying. Loads of fun."

Elsa snorted. "Still up for dinner? The boys want mushroom burgers, so I have to go get shit for that. Is like 6 or 6:30 too late to come over?"

"No, not at all." _Maybe getting out of the house will soothe some of my anxiety_. "Need me to bring anything?"

"Nah, just your cute self."

"I'll see what I can do," she said dryly, prompting a laugh from the blonde.

"Okay. See you in a bit."

"Bye," Anna said, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Bye."

There was a knock on her door.

_Ohhhhh boy_.

"Come in!" she called.

Kida, Tiana and Charlotte made their way in.

"Oh, hey girls," said Anna, standing. "What's up?"

"Well, a little update on our situation," said Kida, closing the door.

_Oh, right. My other source of stress._

Anna beckoned them in, and pulled her chair over so they could all gather by the loveseat. She stayed standing, arms folded, drumming the fingers of her right hand against her left arm.

"So, like we know, people thought they saw Mal get pulled over," said Kida as she sat. "Well, my boyfriend pulled the police records this morning and she _was _pulled over last night, arrested for drinking and driving, and he's trying to figure out if she is being held for anything else. But they're not telling him yet."

Turquoise eyes closed. "The plot thickens."

"Right. Still, that's something. And there aren't too many hardware stores very close to campus where they could have bought those bricks. So, if the cops hustle, they could pin something on her. I think she's been in trouble before-that whole lot probably has."

Charlotte snorted derisively. "Well, I will march in there myself and demand that they speed things up," she said. "With a megaphone. And some combat boots."

"I'll go with ya," Anna sighed. She looked at Tiana. "You ready to have your day in court if they charge these assholes?"

"Probably not, but it would be important for me and anyone else who got drugged to be there."

"I'll go with you. Hell, the whole house probably would," Anna said reassuringly. "No one's been bothering you, have they? Asking you about it or calling you a snitch or something?"

"Nah, I'm good," said the other.

Anna nodded. "Well, please keep me updated. And I will if I hear anything-I've been emailing with the other presidents and trying to collect their sides of the story."

She hugged them all tightly as they stood to leave.

"By the way," Charlotte said airily as they left. "You think you can quietly slip a relationship past us? Dish on those details sometime, Madam President. Just because you're in charge doesn't mean we can't all pin you down and get all the juicy info from you."

"I-"

"Oh come on, you haven't really _gone out_ with anyone since you joined the house. And really, you live with more than 50 other women and you don't think someone's going to try and get the whole story of your new cute girlfriend out of you?"

She waggled her eyebrows, and Anna turned red. Her sisters laughed, heading down the hall.

At least they didn't care she was dating a girl.

But she definitely would expect some awkward questions just in case.

It was a welcome relief not to have a chapter meeting that evening, and she borrowed Charlotte's truck to drive to Elsa's. She had just thrown on a v-neck and a sweater with some jeans, and had her hair in a ponytail.

Olaf and Sven greeted her at the door with a hug (Olaf's) and a hand lick (Sven's). Hans and Kristoff were playing video games on the couch, and Elsa was in the kitchen.

"Is it like this every Sunday? You're cooking and they're goofing off?" asked Anna, wrapping an arm around Elsa's waist and leaning to rest her cheek on the smooth fabric of a blue scoop-neck shirt. The blonde kissed the top of her head, and Anna smiled.

"Nah, we switch off and on," she said, and Anna heard happiness in her voice. "So most of the time, I'm the one screwing around."

"Sounds about right."

"Watch it, or you'll be eating dog food."

"Probably tastes better than what Olaf cooks!" yelled Kristoff.

"The man is a truther," Olaf sighed.

As hard as Anna tried, she really kind of got in the way of the cooking. So, she sat on the counter and chatted with Elsa as the tall blonde worked up some giant grilled mushroom caps and hamburgers, and dumped a bag of potato things on a cookie sheet.

"Are those shaped like..."

"Yep. They're dinosaurs."

"Huh. I haven't had those since I was a kid."

"You still are a kid, young one," said Elsa with a smirk, and Anna aimed a kick at her.

The burgers, served on some kind of crusty golden rolls, and the dinosaur fries were delicious. Kristoff had whipped up a salad before they all sat down, and Anna felt perfectly at home as the roommates all bantered with one another. She sat next to Elsa, who was eating with one hand-the other was in Anna's lap, not in a sensual way, but in a "hey, I'm here and I'm happy you're here" way that was _still_ sensual to Anna, don't even think otherwise. Plus, she had on that cute Deathly Hallows necklace that Anna loved so much.

She had always felt comfortable with Elsa and her roommates, but was even more so now-and she had a lock on their personalities. Olaf was curious about everything, and he was damn funny, with no filter on his mouth. Kristoff was logical, sarcastic. Hans was charming, definitely wanting to verbally spar but slightly hampered by his less-developed English skills.

And Elsa, beautiful Elsa, in that cute blue shirt with her side braid, was at complete ease with her roommates, sarcastic and smiling as they all chatted. From what Anna could tell, she had a wicked sense of humor but was rather shy until she got to know you-had a protective streak, loved animals, cared deeply for people. And _definitely_ treated these three boys like her own brothers, as Anna was beginning to.

Living in a sorority house was amazing-Anna was with her best friends, her sisters. But she loved being over at Elsa's and hanging out with the guys. She was _sure_ it was less dramatic than the ZK house could be. And though she knew she could be herself around her girls, over here she had no presidential responsibilities, no risk of someone busting in with a problem that needed fixing. And that was good.

Plus, of course, there was Elsa, who made really good food. And was really good at kissing. And was so considerate and caring.

Anna would like to keep her around for a while.

After dinner, the boys took care of the dishes and Anna suggested going upstairs to play video games.

Which she may or may not have intended to turn into something else.

Which _definitely_ turned into something else.

* * *

Anna was a lot more confident the second time-even if she had kind of taken the lead their first time, it was with some trepidation, and luckily the lust and head rush had kind of taken control. But it was Elsa who took control tonight, and the shorter woman couldn't do much but melt into a half-clothed puddle on the bed as soft hands began peeling off layers. Anna fumbled with Elsa's shirt and slid it off, with the necklace following, as the blonde moved to practically tear the shorter girl's pants off.

She heard music downstairs and was glad it was loud, because as Elsa gently slid a finger inside her, Anna moaned loud enough that she was sure the neighbors could hear.

And the noise she made when she felt a tongue slowly tracing around her center could have probably shattered glass.

She looked down right before she reached her climax and connected with piercing blue eyes framed by now-messy bangs, and the pressure building up inside of her exploded, her hands tore at the sheets as she cried out, her legs shuddered, hugging Elsa's slender frame as the blonde continued, waiting until Anna had her fill.

Anna slumped back, panting, but still had enough energy to pull Elsa closer and kiss her, savoring the taste, her heart still racing as their bodies pressed flush against one another.

"Are you o-" began the blonde before Anna flipped her on her back and began fervently kissing the pale skin, stripping off the bra and then immediately wrestling off the blonde's pants, biting her lip at the sight of those gorgeously long pale legs.

Last time, she had just used her fingers, but she knew how fucking _good_ oral sex was and even if she was a bit nervous, having never gone down on a girl, she was bound and determined to try and give Elsa the orgasm of her life.

She didn't need to be, as it turned out, because it sounded like Elsa thoroughly enjoyed every single second of it, and both hands were on the back of Anna's head, encouraging her, and there were some absolutely fantastic sounds coming in that husky voice.

"Yes, Anna, keep it there-_oh my God-_" the blonde choked out before Anna heard her gasp, felt her shudder and her back arch. She quickly moved to hold Elsa right after it stopped, slightly sweaty bodies pressed against one another, breathing heavily but smiling.

"Was that good?"

"Mmhmmmm," Elsa muttered, and Anna smiled, pulling her closer. She could feel the beautiful blonde trying to catch her own breath, and she stroked her hair, pressing kisses to the back of her head. Elsa wriggled and rolled over, also smiling as she ran her hands up and down Anna's freckled skin.

"You're beautiful," she said with a smile, leaning in to kiss the strawberry blonde.

"You're beautifuller," Anna breathed, nuzzling the smooth, pale skin on Elsa's cheek. The blonde leaned in to kiss her again, and again. "How was the rest of your day, pretty girll?" Anna asked. Elsa frowned for a second.

"It was...it was good."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm," she said, some kind of hesitation in her voice. Anna kissed the tip of her nose.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I...well, that family ended up adopting Crookshanks, and I suppose I was a little bummed about it."

"Oh, honey. Of course you were! Are you okay?"

Elsa smiled, but it looked a little sad. "Yeah, I'm all right. I'll just miss that little shit."

"He's such a sweetheart. Do you think he'll be happy?"

"Yeah, probably."

"I'm sorry, I know you two were close. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, I think I'm okay."

"Okay," said Anna, stroking her cheek. She frowned. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'm here for you. I'm sure that it bummed you out."

"Thank you," said the blonde, her beautiful eyes warming. "I-I do."

"You're just not an oversharer like me, are you?" said Anna with a smirk. Elsa giggled.

"No, not quite. But I don't mind your...I wouldn't even call it oversharing. You just like to talk more than me most of the time."

"Sorry."

"It's not a bad thing!" said Elsa, brushing back Anna's bangs. "We're just different people. Sometimes you have to drag me out of my head kicking and screaming to get me to talk about feelings."

"I'll remember that. Please let me know if you're ever pissed off at me, okay? And we can work it out." Anna paused. "I...would like this to work out. For a while. You know? So, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I'm not a great cook, though-"

Elsa cut her off with a kiss.

"You're doing a wonderful job already. I promise," she said softly.

"Well, so are you, miss 'turn up with a guard dog like a SWAT team.'" Elsa snorted. "You know I appreciated it, though. I felt much safer."

"Well, you are with me. I promise."

"And you with me. Really. One of these days I'll have to pay you back for all the times you've been just the best person in the world."

Elsa laughed. "Having you around is wonderful enough. You want to stay here tonight, or you have some work to do?"

Anna groaned. "Eh, I'll head back eventually. Whenever you kick me out. My stuff I need for tomorrow is all jumbled. I can't wait for fall break."

"Well, we can always play video games like you _suggested_."

"Why?" Anna asked playfully, trailing her fingers down the curve of Elsa's slender frame. "That requires getting out of bed and putting clothes on."

The ice-blue eyes took on a more sultry tone. "Well then, guess we'll just occupy ourselves here for a little while."

"I could live with that," Anna murmured as she tilted Elsa's chin up and pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
